Forever My Queen
by JaspersSweetie
Summary: One unsuspecting woman and her mate will fulfill a prophecy and completely change the face of the supernatural world forever. AU. Rated M for language and lemons. Jasper/Bella.
1. Searching For The Future

_**Summary:** One unsuspecting woman and her mate will fulfill a prophecy and completely change the face of the supernatural world forever. AU. Rated M for language and lemons. Jasper/Bella. _

**Disclaimer: All characters belonging to the Twilight Series are the property of Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them; however, I do own this plot and three dogs that think they're human. This story contains mature content, and if you're not 18, you shouldn't be reading it. **

**Chapter One**

_Searching For The Future_

**Jasper's POV**

"Any sign of her yet, Peter?" Jasper asked, running one hand through his hair as he impatiently paced back and forth across the living room. His other hand was clenched tightly around the cellphone at his ear as he waited for his brother's response. He vaguely noticed Esme's disapproving glance at the groove he was wearing into the hardwood floor beneath his feet, but he really couldn't give a shit. A ruined floor was the very least of their concerns at the moment.

"No," the one-word answer came back through the phone, setting his nerves even further on edge, though he wouldn't have believed that possible mere moments ago. _Fuck!_ How hard could it fucking be to find one human girl? He wearily rubbed a hand down his face, trying like hell to hold onto his temper before he completely lost it. It wasn't Peter's fault they were in this mess, all they could do was play the cards they'd been dealt and hope the whole fucking house of them didn't collapse when the shit hit the fan.

"Aidan and Elizabeth are in California, and Garret and Kate are headed to New York now. We'll find her, Major. There's no other fuckin' choice in the matter." Peter continued his report softly, as if aware of the fine line Jasper's temper was precariously perched upon. "I'm sendin' Edward and Alice down to Texas and I'll be landin' in Phoenix to join Charlotte in the next ten minutes."

"We're running out of time, Peter. She'll be eighteen in less than six months, and they've got to be looking for her as hard as we are. If they get to her first, it's over," Jasper muttered, bracing one hand against the wall as the scenarios of what would happen if they failed refused to stop running through his mind. He sighed in frustration, "I've searched the whole damned state of Washington and she's not here, either. I'm leaving for Oregon now. Tell the others that I want daily updates on their progress and to move their asses like their existence depends on it."

"I'm all over that fuckin' shit, Major, they're gonna hate both of us before this is over and done with." Jasper could almost picture the smirk on Peter's face and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

"Better hating us than locked up in some Volturi hellhole. I'll be in touch." With those words, he hung up and turned to face the others in the room, taking a deep breath before updating them on the progress of the search. After bringing them up to speed, he paused a moment to plan out a new strategy, then began to give the necessary orders. "Carlisle, you and Esme head to Idaho. Emmet, you and Rosalie take New Mexico. I'm going to talk to the Alpha before I leave for Oregon and send the pack up to Canada to search there."

"Jasper," Carlisle began, "it's been two years now with no sign of her. We don't have much to go on, and the more time that passes, the less likely it becomes that she hasn't already been found by the other side."

"What do you fucking suggest we do, Carlisle? Give up?" Jasper snarled, his eyes darkening quickly as the temper he'd been trying so hard to control began to rapidly fray at the sound of defeat in the other man's voice. "Defeat isn't an option. If the prophecy is right, she's the key to everything."

"I know that, son. But how are we supposed to find her when all we know is that she smells like magnolias and jasmine and will have the marking on her right palm? It's like trying to find a needle in a mountain of hay while blindfolded and without the sense of touch. This is an impossible task." Carlisle was obviously trying to keep the frustration and defeat out of his voice, but it's impossible to fool an empath like that, and Jasper's patience finally snapped.

He whirled on Carlisle, the growl that had been building low in his chest finally releasing to echo through the room as his eyes darkened until there wasn't even the tiniest amount of white still visible within them. He slowly advanced on the older vampire, struggling to swallow the venom pooling in his mouth so he could speak, and each word was enunciated sharply.

"I am the fucking God of War, and giving up is something _I_. _Never_. _Do_. If you're not going to make yourself useful, then get the _fuck_ out of the way and let the rest of us do what needs to be done. There's a fucking war coming, or hasn't that sunk into your head yet? We all have a choice. We can be pacifistic ostriches and bury our heads in the sand while we hope nothing bad happens and everything can be talked out over a cup of fucking tea, or we can actually get fucking proactive and try to save our asses. Now make up your fucking mind and get the fuck to Idaho!" The last words came out in an almost unintelligible snarl as he pounded his fist on the table in front of him to punctuate his words.

The looks of utter shock on his family's faces would have been amusing if he weren't so pissed off. However, when a sharp crack resounded through the room as the table split into two and fell apart, he couldn't hold back the smirk as he silently dared anyone to say a word about it. There was a moment of stunned silence before Emmet broke the tension as only he could.

"Um... Rose and I are going to... uh... get the fuck to New Mexico now. Bye!" As the last word was leaving his mouth, he grabbed Rosalie's hand and all but dragged her out the door, the sound of his snickers fading behind them.

Jasper's smirk grew as his gaze never left Carlisle's and he crossed his arms over his chest, casually leaning back against the wall as he awaited the other man's response to his words. Carlisle blinked a few times, then glanced at Esme before taking her hand and following the others out the door with a whispered, "Idaho it is."

**Bella's POV**

Bella stared out of the window, lost in thought as she watched the seemingly endless rain splatter against the glass. The sound of her teacher's voice quickly faded into the background, the day's lecture on mitosis having bored her almost to tears. Who the hell cared about mitosis anyway? It was something she never wanted to know, wouldn't use again for the rest of her life, and couldn't give two shits about. Who designed the learning program for high school students? Obviously, they didn't live in the real world, or they'd know that most of what was taught was crap and useless to the students forced to sit through eight hours of it per day. What a waste of time.

She hated the rain. Luckily, the weather was sunny and hot most of the time, just the way she liked it, and if she had to be stuck in school, at least she wasn't wasting a warm day where she could be outside soaking up the sun's rays. Her fingers tapped an idle tune on the lab table she was sitting behind as her thoughts wandered back over the last week. Something wasn't right. Her parents had been acting strangely, giving her odd looks when they thought she wouldn't notice, and it was starting to get on her nerves. Every time she asked if there was something wrong, they assured her that everything was fine, but she could tell they were lying. It might not have bothered her quite so badly if their strange behavior hadn't coincided with the other strange occurrences that had been happening.

She looked down at her right palm, the familiar birthmark right where it had always been. It was getting darker, though, she was sure of it. As a child, it had been barely visible, but over the last year it had begun to darken almost imperceptibly as the days went by. It was easily seen now, the seven small stars forming a neat circle in the center of her palm, their inward-facing points all connected by waving lines that somehow seemed subtly different from one day to the next. That was ridiculous, of course, birthmarks didn't just randomly begin to change. But she couldn't shake the feeling that it _was_ changing, and by the looks on her parents' faces when she'd mentioned it to them in jest, she was more right about that than she wanted to be.

Then there was the feeling she'd had the last several days that she was being watched by an unseen presence. At first, she'd thought it was her imagination, but a few times when she'd tried to quickly look in the direction she'd sensed the presence in, she could swear she'd seen flashes of movement as if someone was quickly moving out of her line of sight. She'd never been prone to letting her imagination run away with her or seeing things, but either she was going crazy or someone was watching her. The oddest part of the entire situation, though, was that she felt no sense of threat from the presence. Rather, she felt strangely drawn to it, as if she should seek it out; not that she was going to, she wasn't stupid after all. It was just one more thing to add to the sense of impending change that she could feel was on its way. Something was going on, something was coming, and it drove her crazy that she had no idea if she should be elated or terrified about it.

The ringing of the bell pulled her from her thoughts and she hastily gathered her books, making her way out of the classroom and to her locker. Thankfully, that was the last class of the day, and she paused only long enough to get what she needed from the metal cabinet before heading out of the school and toward the red Chevy truck parked outside. Most people laughed at it, it was old and beat up, but she loved her truck. It had personality and it was hers, even if it wouldn't go faster than fifty-five miles per hour. Hell, in the city it was impossible to go faster than that anyway, considering the traffic that often snarled the streets. Climbing in, she shook the rain from her hair and started the engine, pulling out of the parking lot to begin the forty-five minute drive home.

**Demetri's POV**

He was rounding the corner when he caught the first whiff of the scent he'd been looking for. He froze for a moment, shocked that he'd actually scented it on the air, then began moving quickly, his eyes working with his nose to pinpoint the source of the mouthwatering fragrance that had eluded him for most of the past year. As he approached what he found to be a local high school, the scent became stronger and he made his way through the students rapidly exiting the building in search of the girl who had to be nearby.

He growled as the scent trail ended in a parking space that he could tell had been recently vacated by the lingering smell of exhaust fumes, and though he walked in ever-widening circles for the next few hours, he couldn't find the scent again. It didn't matter, though. She was seventeen and he'd found the scent at a school for children of her age. The logical conclusion was that she was a student there and would be returning to school tomorrow. He'd be waiting for her when she did.

He took out his cellphone, quickly hitting the speed-dial for Felix. After only a single ring, he picked up with his usual brusque greeting. "Speak."

"It's Demetri. I've found the target." A moment of shocked silence followed before Felix was able to respond.

"Where are you? We can have an extraction team there within the hour."

After explaining the situation to Felix, he gave him the location of the school and told him to have the team assembled there by sunrise, then ended the call. It looked like he now had time for a leisurely hunt, something he'd been unable to indulge in for quite awhile, and he was looking forward to it. A smile of satisfaction slowly crossed Demetri's face. The search was almost over and he was sure to be well-rewarded when he returned to Volterra with the prize that most of the supernatural world was currently seeking.

**Victoria's POV**

I hated Phoenix. Sun, sun, and more fucking sun. It was a vampire's nightmare and I wanted to be anywhere other than here. At least it was raining today, thank fuck for small miracles. I'd begun to even hate the idea of this damned girl that had us all running around like fools trying to find her. What could be so important about a pathetic human that we had to waste our time on this ridiculous hunt? There were so many more pleasurable ways to pass the time with my mate, though he seemed to be having more fun than I'd seen him have in a long time as we searched city by city for the scent we'd been told to find. I knew my whining annoyed him, but I couldn't help myself.

"James, why can't we just forget about the girl and go have some fun? It's been so long since we played our favorite game." We loved to pick up a human, take them somewhere remote, and then play with them for as long as they lasted. Oh, the tortures James could come up with in his twisted mind. Just the thought of watching him do his thing was enough to make my core heat up in anticipation. His growl drew me out of my musings.

"Vicky, I've told you a hundred fucking times already. This girl is power to whoever has her. Power. It's the ultimate hunt, knowing that so many others are searching for her, but we're going to find her first. Now get your head in the fucking game and shut your mouth!"

I sighed in aggravation and went back to sniffing the scent trails around me as we carefully walked a grid of the city. I knew better than to push him any further at the moment, so I shut up and settled for hoping we'd find the bitch soon. I perked up a bit at the thought that maybe James would let me play with her for awhile once she was in our grasp, and I let my thoughts wander to all the things I could do to the human if given the chance as I followed my mate toward the destiny I was sure would be ours.

**Peter's POV**

By the time my plane landed in Phoenix, I was fuckin' tired and missin' my mate, and I was hopin' beyond hope that someone would have some good news for me sometime soon. The Major was losin' patience and that was never a good fuckin' sign of things to come. A pissed off Major was a Bad Thing, and I liked my life to remain as uncomplicated as possible, preferably with a minimum of Bad Things. My belly full of some piece of scum's blood, my mate warmin' my bed, and a place to rest my boots was my idea of heaven, and the fact that heaven seemed out of my reach at the moment wasn't doin' my own temper much good. I quickened my stride in anticipation as I hurried to meet Charlotte at the designated rendezvous point, and I pitied anyone who got in my way. The end result wouldn't be pretty.

I was just steppin' outside the airport when my cellphone rang and I quickly answered it, hopin' it was good news and not the Major callin' to ream me a new one. Not that I needed the old one, but still. Before I could even answer the phone properly, my wife's voice came over the line soundin' more excited than a starvin' vampire at an all-you-can-eat bloodfest, and she began babblin' so fast I couldn't get a word in edgewise until she stopped for air.

"Peter, I've found her! She's here in Phoenix! Where are you? How soon can you get here? We need to move quickly, there are other vamps around. Their scent trails are all over the place! Are you alone or did you bring anyone else with you? We need to tell the Major right away, he'll want to know!"

"Whoa, sugar, take it down a notch, k? Was your last meal a caffeine junkie or somethin'?" Though my excitement flared at her words just as fast as my cock does every time I see my gorgeous mate, I couldn't help but poke at her a bit. It was rare that Charlotte was so discombobulated, and when she was, I couldn't resist the urge to needle her about it. What? A guy's got to take his chuckles where he can find 'em. It's the Law of the Jungle or some shit like that.

"Peter! Pay attention! Didn't you hear what I said? I found her!" Charlotte's voice came through again, and I could hear the tinge of aggravation in it. Fuck. Time to mend my fences or lovin' was goin' to be out of the question for the foreseeable future. Charlotte was mean like that.

"I heard you, Sugar. To answer your questions, I'm alone here in Phoenix and about ten minutes from the rendezvous point. Unless it's changed?" I made my voice low and soothin', and I could tell she was calmin' some as her reply came more slowly than her previous words had. It also came without the hint of aggravation that had been there, for which my cock was eternally grateful. The lovin' was on again.

"It's changed, yeah. I'm outside her house. 2250 Scarlatti Way on the eastern side of the city," she replied.

"Is she there alone?" I asked. It would be so much easier to take care of business if there were no witnesses to what was going to go down.

"No, she's with her parents having dinner. Something's off, though, she seems pretty upset."

"Stay where you are, out of sight," I told her. "I'll call the Major and be there shortly. I'll let you know what he wants us to do when I get there. Be careful, ya hear me? If there are others around, there's a chance they know where the girl lives and could be plannin' on payin' a visit of their own. I don't care how important the girl is, at the first sign of trouble you can't handle, you get your pretty ass outta there, understood?"

"I understand. Just hurry, ok? I love you."

"I love ya, too, babydoll. See ya soon." As I hung up with my wife and hit the speed-dial for the Major, my mind was torn between worryin' over my mate's safety, figurin' out how we were gonna get the girl out of the city if there was trouble brewin', and the conversation I was about to have. It's a good thing I'm a vampire and can fuckin' multitask like there's no tomorrow. As I waited for the Major to pick up on his end, I began to run toward the address Charlotte had given me, mentally pickin' the route that would get me to her in the least amount of time.

**Jasper's POV**

I picked my phone up on the second ring and my greeting was answered by the news I'd been waiting for two long years to finally hear.

"We've found her, Major. She's here in Phoenix." Peter's voice came over the line, and while the underlying excitement was to be expected, it was the worry accompanying it that set off my instincts.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We may have a complication. Char's watchin' over her and I'm on my way to her location now. The problem is that she's found other vampire scent trails all over the city, so it's a good bet that others are here searchin' for her."

"Fuck," I swore, wondering why nothing can ever be easy. My mind began running over strategy as I pondered the best move. "I'm calling in reinforcements. Until we arrive, stay with the girl. Don't let her out of your sight. At the first sign of trouble, grab her and run, and we'll meet you. Don't try to engage the enemy. The girl's safety has to be our top priority, and if she's taken, it's going to be a clusterfuck to get her back."

"Understood, Major. I should be there in a few minutes and can survey the situation first-hand," he replied. I could hear the wind whipping past him as he ran, and I had to admit, I'd feel better when he was on the scene. If I trusted the girl's safety to anyone other than myself, it would be Peter. I'd trained him myself and he could handle whatever was thrown at him.

"Call me if anything changes. I'll let you know our E.T.A. as soon as I make the arrangements."

After hanging up with Peter, I started making the necessary calls. We were about to converge on Phoenix and would hopefully escape without a fight. However, if a fight came our way, I was going to make damned sure we were ready. We were too close to lose her now.

**Bella's POV**

I sat at the table with my parents, picking at the food I wasn't really in the mood to eat tonight. I had that feeling again. Someone was watching me and it was fucking unnerving. From the way my parents were acting, something was up with them, too, and I was tired of not knowing what was going on. It was about time they came clean with me, and I decided that now was that time. Laying my silverware across my plate, I deliberately looked at both of them, making sure to meet their eyes directly as I broke the silence that had overtaken us at the start of the meal.

"Spill," I simply said, never looking away from them. They quickly tried to arrange their expressions to reflect innocence, but I wasn't having any of that shit. "I mean it. I know something's going on, and I want to know what it is right now. You've both been acting weird for a long time, and I've had it with the secrets."

Charlie cleared his throat, and I could see him taking on his face of authority, the one that worked so well on the criminals he interrogated as the Chief of Police here in the city. I had to nip that right in the bud or I'd be learning nothing tonight.

"I'm not one of your suspects, Dad. That's not going to work on me." He looked nonplussed for a moment, then quickly looked to my mother for help. Fat lot of good that was going to do. Renee was hopeless in serious situations, more like a child than an adult most of the time. How the two of them got along with each other is a mystery to me, they were polar opposites in just about every way. The responsible, steadfast, hard-working police chief and the child-like, irresponsible, flighty house-wife. The only thing they had in common was me, and I was so different from both of them that sometimes I actually wondered if I was really their child.

My mother opened her mouth, closed it, then grabbed the roast in the center of the table and held it out to me. "More roast, dear?"

I blinked slowly at her, then returned my gaze to my dad, simply ignoring her question as if it hadn't been asked. From the corner of my eye, I saw her put the roast back into its place and shrug helplessly at my father. All I could do was shake my head and try to pierce him with my gaze as I waited for an answer to my question.

"Bella," he began, then paused as if to choose his words carefully. "There are certain things you aren't prepared to know yet, and you're just going to have to trust us on this. When the time is right, we'll tell you everything, but for now, I'm afraid you'll need to be patient and wait."

My eyes narrowed at him as I took in a slow breath to calm my temper before I exploded at the table. I normally had a fairly long fuse, but the events of the past week were seriously shortening it until there was maybe a millimeter left. I was seventeen, not seven, and there wasn't anything they could tell me that I wasn't equipped to handle. I hated being treated like a child when I knew for a fact I was a hell of a lot more mature than most teens my age, and a million times more mature than Renee even on my worst day. This was unacceptable.

"If it's something that concerns me, then you have no right to withhold the information from me, Dad. I'm no longer a child that you have to protect from all the bad things in the world. I live in it, I know how screwed up it can be, and I'm prepared to handle whatever comes my way. You've spent the past seventeen years preparing me to be ready to handle things. So show me a little respect and just be straight with me. What the hell is going on?"

Charlie ran both hands through his hair, looking from me to Renee and back again as if searching for answers that weren't about to be found. A look of resolve came over his face then, and I knew that meant he was finally ready to start talking. About damned time. I leaned my elbows on the table, clasping my hands before me as I leaned forward in anticipation of what he was about to say.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, a loud crash came from outside, quickly followed by the sound of breaking glass as the picture window in the living room exploded inward. I stood up, vaguely aware of my chair beginning to slowly topple backwards as it unbalanced from my step away from the table, and I gaped at the two people that had come through the shattered window behind them. The woman had flaming red hair that fell in curls to her waist, while the man's was dirty blonde and pulled back into a ponytail. What caught my attention, though, was the characteristics they both had in common. Beauty, extremely pale skin, and brilliant crimson eyes. I felt a shudder work down my spine as a little voice in the back of my head started screaming that the beings I was looking at were most definitely not human. What the _fuck_?

Before I could even begin to gather my wits about me, my father stepped forward, his hand reaching instinctively toward his right hip where his revolver would normally be resting. Unfortunately, it was still hanging by the front door where he hung it up every day after work. Even as he realized its lack and began to ask them what the hell was going on, the male was moving toward my father faster than I'd ever thought possible. That's when everything seemed to switch into slow motion, as if my brain couldn't process everything at normal speed and was obligingly slowing it down for my viewing pleasure.

I vaguely heard my mother screaming, but my eyes were focused on the man as his hands wrapped around my dad's neck and twisted sharply to the right. As he began to fall, my brain finally registered that the snap I'd heard was his neck breaking, and that my father was now dead. It was his dead body falling to the floor. I couldn't seem to force the thought to make sense though, no matter how hard I tried. It was simply impossible to associate the words father and dead with each other in the same sentence. It refused to compute. I heard another scream joining my mother's and I idly wished the two screamers would shut up so I could make some sense out of what was happening. The noise was making it hard to think. It seemed like a lifetime had passed since the window had first shattered, but I knew it could have been no more than mere seconds because my chair still hadn't hit the ground yet.

In my peripheral vision, I noticed the woman move just a moment behind the male, but I was too focused on the falling body in front of me to pay much attention to her. Then one of the screaming voices stopped, and my gratitude quickly changed to horror as I turned my head to see the woman's lips at my mother's throat, a steady rain of crimson fluid leaking from their location to form a complex pattern along Renee's chest as it quickly darkened her shirt from light blue to almost black. A strangled sound escaped my mother's lips before her eyes fluttered closed at the same moment I heard the chair finally come to rest against the floor behind me. How much time had passed since the Twilight Zone had taken up permanent residence in my home? Three seconds? Four, maybe?

My lungs began to burn, and as I sucked in a large gulp of air, the remaining screaming voice was silenced and I realized it had been my own voice in a concert of horrified terror alongside my mother's. The sudden silence was almost deafening after the previous noise, and I found myself dragging in huge gulps of air in a quick rhythm, one part of my mind sending out a warning that I was hyperventilating and should really try to calm my breathing. The rest of my scattered brain was still trying to make sense of what was happening around me as I stared at the now lifeless bodies of my parents that had been enjoying a normal meal of beef roast and mashed potatoes mere seconds earlier.

I noticed a wicked grin curve the lips of the woman as she freed my mother's neck from her bite, casually tossing her toward the floor just as my father's body finally hit. I idly thought that the sound his body made as it hit the floor was remarkably similar to the sound the chair had made as it did the same, and for some reason, that thought seemed to snap me out of the trance-like state I'd occupied since the couple had first made their appearance in our living room. It hit me full-force then with all the finesse of a freight train slamming into me. My parents had just been murdered. They were dead.

Just as the realization was sinking into my now-functioning brain, the front door exploded inward and I flinched backwards at the sound. The couple who'd just killed my parents turned quickly toward the door, each dropping into a half-crouch as the room was suddenly filled with menacing growls that could have come out of my childhood nightmares of monsters that hid in closets and under beds. The sight of another man and woman with crimson eyes entering through the splintered remains of the door proved to be too much for my over-taxed brain to handle, and I let myself willingly fall into the welcoming embrace of the darkness that was quickly rising up to meet me.

**Peter's POV**

I'd just reached Charlotte and had pulled her into me for a passionate reunion kiss when all hell fuckin' broke loose around us. I caught the scent of two vampires and I raised my head, instinctively pulling my mate protectively behind me as I searched for their location. My eyes widened as I caught sight of them in a dead run toward the house. They weren't even tryin' to stay at human speed, obviously not carin' if anyone saw their mad dash, and I knew the shit was about to hit the fan. This explained the bad feelin' I'd had on my way over here, urgin' my legs to move faster in my rush to get to my mate.

I felt Char grab onto my shirt as she peeked around my side, tryin' to see what had made me so twitchy, and I could tell the moment she saw the duo headed toward us since I felt my shirt rip in half as her hands contracted into claws. I hesitated for a moment, torn between the need to save the girl and my instinctive need as a vampire to keep my mate safe. In that moment of hesitation, the couple surprised me, somethin' that's rarely happened in my long existence. Instead of comin' at us like I expected, they ran straight through a bunch of garbage cans, causin' them to crash together, then turned and jumped through the large picture window on the side of the house.

"Fuck!" I snarled, turnin' and headin' straight for the back door with Char right behind me, neither of us carin' about noise right now. We had only seconds to act or it was all over.

We were halfway to the door when the screamin' started from inside, and my dead heart clenched in fear as my pace impossibly quickened. The noise stopped just as I reached the doorway, and the fear turned to terrified anger as Char and I hit it together, the wood splinterin' around us as if it were tissue paper. The sight that greeted us caused a roar to erupt from my throat that I hadn't heard since my days with Maria, and I was reactin' before the thought of doin' so even had time to fully register.

I jumped into the air, my feet connectin' with the male's chest and sendin' him flyin' backwards through the wall into another room. Before I'd even landed, I was twistin' my body, my arms reachin' for his bitch, grabbin' onto one of hers and flingin' her after him with all my might. It was lucky timin' since he was just standin' up and the woman hit him head-on, sendin' them both tumblin' head over heels amidst loud curses.

I wasted no time lookin' at them and turned toward Char, noticin' she'd grabbed the girl and had her cradled in her arms. I didn't even have to say anythin' as she turned toward the window behind her, leapin' out with me right on her tail, and we both took off like bats outta hell through the neighborin' yards. I shook the glass fragments out of my hair as we ran, keepin' a close watch behind us for the unhappy duo whose asses had just been kicked even as I was reachin' for my cellphone to call for back-up. It was only moments later that I heard the sounds of pursuit, and we picked up our pace. Char and I could out-run them easily, we were both damned fast. The problem was that they could just as easily follow our scent trail and ambush us the moment we stopped runnin', and we also had no fuckin' idea if there were others with them that could be waitin' to jump us at any point up ahead. My phone was in my hand, already speed-dialin' the Major, and I waited like the impatient mother-fucker that I am for him to answer the damned phone.

"Whitlock," I finally heard in my ear, and I wasted no time fillin' the Major in on what was goin' down. I swear I could feel his anger pulsin' through the phone, and I took a moment to think about how fuckin' glad I was that he was on our side. He could be a scary fucker when he wanted to.

"What's your course?" he growled, and I filled him in on our direction while he processed all the information, keepin' a close ear on the sounds our pursuers were makin' so I could accurately gauge their distance to us. I could hear him textin' away like mad on another phone as I waited for his response, and could only hope that help wasn't too far away.

"Stay on course and we'll get to you as fast as we can. I've already got everyone heading your way from their locations, and I'm on my way from Forks. Do not stop and keep me posted every fifteen minutes on your situation. If you see the chance, grab a car and head toward me, but don't take any risks on them catching up to you. The cavalry's on the way, brother."

As I hung up with him, I couldn't deny the relief that flowed through me, helpin' me to relax a tiny bit as I relieved Char of her precious cargo and held the girl protectively against my chest. I'd never for a moment doubted that the Major would come through for us, but it was always reassurin' as fuck to hear that help was on the way.

_**A/N:**_ In most of the upcoming chapters, the POVs won't be continually changing like this, but I'm afraid it's a necessary evil for the first few. Please feel free to review and let me know what you liked or disliked about the story so far. Thanks for reading! ~Sari~

_**Credit/Recommendation:**_ Credit goes to IdreamofEddy for the moniker 'God of War' in her story Colliding Meteors. If you're a Jasper/Bella fan, this is a -must- read. It's the story that woke me up to the possibilities of Jasper.


	2. The Race Is On

**_A/N:_ **Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, they really made my day. In fact, there's a rumor being spread by my dogs that a squeal was heard echoing throughout the house, but I admit to nothing. ~Sari~

**Disclaimer: All characters belonging to the Twilight Series are the property of Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them; however, I do own a husband who makes me laugh until I cry. This story contains mature content, and if you're not 18, you shouldn't be reading it. **

**Chapter Two**

_The Race Is On_

**Jasper's POV**

I hung up with Peter and raced to the garage, thankful that Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie hadn't had time to get far and were turning around to meet me on the way. It wasn't really a surprise that the situation had gone critical so quickly, that's just the way things worked in my experience. But it pissed me the fuck off that Alice hadn't seen any of this happening in time to warn us. I'd given her explicit instructions that she was to continually keep watch on all of us specifically to avoid this kind of snafu, and she'd dropped the fucking ball once again. She'd been doing that too damned much lately and she was about to find out the full extent of my fucking displeasure. But first things first.

I dialed Sam's number as I pulled out of the garage on my Ducati, filling him in on what was going down when he answered. Thank God he was a reasonable bastard for a mutt, he was much easier to deal with than his beta. Jacob was immature and had a bad habit of thinking he knew far more than he actually did, which made working with him a lesson in frustration and a challenge to restrain myself from homicide.

"I'm heading to Phoenix now along with the others, then we're gonna bring the girl back here and we'll likely be coming in hot. I need to know we'll have a secure perimeter when we arrive, cause I sure as hell don't want any surprises waiting on us." No sense beating around the bush with Sam, one of the things I admired about him was his military style; simple and straight to the point, no bullshit. I could have used a couple like him in the last war I'd fought.

"You expecting trouble to follow you?" Sam asked.

"Word's gonna spread like wildfire that she's been found and things are gonna heat up quickly. Once it's known that we have her, I don't expect it to take very long before enemies start showing up to test our defenses and try to make a grab for her. It's gonna be up to you and the pack to take out anyone who comes sniffing around while we're gone. I don't want to be walking straight into a fight on our return."

"Understood. Do you want me to call in reinforcements or keep it on the down low for now?"

I took a moment to consider the situation. While the extra backup would be good, I didn't want to gather everyone in one place, either. At least, not right now. On the other hand, depending on the size of the force that decided to show up, the pack might not be able to handle it alone. There were too many pros and cons in each possible scenario, so fuck it. I was gonna go with my gut.

"Call in the Denali coven for now, but that's it. Between them and the pack, you should be able to handle it. I'm gonna try like hell to cover our tracks, but Peter's connection to me is pretty well-known and there's no guarantee that it's not already too late for that. It all depends on who's currently chasing him and whether or not they know it's him."

"Alright, keep me posted. I'll have the coven here by midnight and increase the patrols to cover the entire area. We'll make sure it stays secure." He hung up and I was thankful once again that he was a man of few words. It made my life a lot fucking easier to be able to give orders without having everything questioned to death. It did wonders for my temper, too.

Unfortunately, my temper was already boiling over the Alice situation, and I decided to take care of that next before I blew a fuse. I noticed Carlisle's Mercedes and Emmett's jeep fall in behind me as I was pondering the best way to deal with Alice, and I increased my speed now that we were all together. The faster we got to Peter, the better I'd feel.

Alice was her very own clusterfuck waiting to happen. I'm not sure exactly when everything changed, but she hadn't been the woman I'd fallen in love with for a long time now. Gratitude had brought us together, and part of me would always be grateful to her for bringing me to the Cullens at the lowest point of my life. In time, that gratitude had changed to love and I'd been happy, yet I was more angry than hurt the day I caught her in bed with Edward. Of course, he was just a distraction and she'd dumped his ass immediately after she'd been found out, but the damage had been done. By that point, it had been a long time since I'd felt anything remotely positive toward her, and while I was hurt over my brother's betrayal of me, I was just disgusted with Alice.

She couldn't handle my refusal to change who I was to suit her image of who she wanted me to be. I wasn't anyone's fucking puppet, and while I'd loved her, I wasn't about to become someone I wasn't for her and she just couldn't seem to accept this. Despite the disagreements we had over this subject on a regular basis and the fact we weren't true mates, I'd tried my best to be a good husband to her, and I'd always been faithful. I'd looked of course; I had a healthy male's appreciation for feminine beauty, but I'd never even considered touching. I was raised to treat women with respect and honor, and infidelity didn't fall into either of those categories. The fact that she could so easily be unfaithful to me showed me everything I needed to know about how wrong for me she'd become.

While I wasn't as enraged at her actions as I would have been if I'd still loved her as I once did, it was impossible for me to allow her to get away with betraying me in such a way without any retaliation at all. It was a matter of respect more than anything else, and that level of disrespect had to be addressed, no matter who it was coming from. The same went for Edward. While we'd never been as close as I was with Emmett, he was still my brother, and he should have had more fucking respect than to betray our bond in such a way. I would never have thought him capable of something like this, but though I had a feeling Alice was the driving force behind it, the bottom line was that he'd made a choice to act on it and had to be held accountable for that choice. I was Major Jasper Fucking Whitlock, and betraying my trust came with fucking consequences.

Edward had lost his arms and legs and seen them scattered across the forest before I left him to put himself back together again. It had taken him almost a week to fuse his limbs back on as I'd warned the family against helping him in any way lest they feel my wrath as well, and he hadn't said so much as a single word to me since. The silence worked well for both of us as it didn't allow him to give me another reason to express my displeasure at his actions. He knew he'd crossed a fucking line and was intelligent enough to stay out of my way for a long time to come. The day might come when we could be brothers again, but that day was a long way off and things would never be as they were before.

Alice avoided the same fate only because Carlisle and Esme had begged for mercy on her behalf. While I didn't hold with hurting a woman under normal circumstances, I was definitely tempted to make an exception for her, and their pleas were the only thing that had stopped me from doing so. Instead, I forced her to watch as every single one of her irreplaceable one-of-a-kind designer originals went up in flames before her agonized eyes. She cared more for her things than she did for people, and I figured it was poetic fucking justice to hit her where it hurt the most. It was amazingly satisfying to watch them burn, considering some of the shit she'd tried to dress me in during the course of our marriage. She, too, wisely chose silence as her resulting course of action, and the only time we'd spoken since then was to sign the divorce papers when they came.

All in all, they'd gotten off lightly for their crimes, considering that under Vampire law I could have killed them both and been completely justified in doing so. Amusingly enough, I think Edward's disgust with Alice ran almost as deeply as mine did, and I found it to be a source of continuing amusement that Peter had chosen to pair the two of them together for this mission. I'm sure he'd had a good laugh over it as well. At the moment, however, I was lacking in the amusement department since I was going to have to deal with Alice and find out what the fuck was going on and why she was slacking on the job. Just the thought of hearing her high-pitched whine in my ear was enough to make my teeth grind, but I couldn't afford to put this off, so I dialed her number and pondered how best to approach the situation so I wouldn't end up tracking her down and ripping her to pieces.

"What do you want, Jasper?" Alice's voice came over the line, and the attitude in it immediately caused the hairs on the back of my neck to rise.

"Watch your tone with me, Alice, unless you'd like another lesson in respect," I snarled, struggling to control my temper. "Peter and Charlotte ran into trouble when they went to grab the girl, trouble that could have easily been avoided had you been following my instructions and watching the family at all times. This is exactly the kind of situation I was hoping to avoid, so what the _fuck_ are you doing?"

"I wanted a break so I had my visions turned off and didn't see it happening. You know how tiring it is to watch so many people all the time."

"Turned your visions off? What the fuck, Alice?" She'd never been able to turn them on and off at will before so what the hell was she talking about?

"Oh, I guess I forgot to mention this to anyone. I finally found my mate and Max has the ability to nullify powers in others and then reactivate them at will. I had him turn the visions off for awhile so I could have a break and he'll turn them back on when I'm ready."

I pulled the phone away from my ear and blinked at it. Fucking blinked. Was she serious? I knew she was self-centered, but this was fucking ridiculous, and the way she spoke as if her doing this was of no importance whatsoever caused me to wonder if they'd given her a lobotomy in that mental hospital after all. Before I could get completely lost in the insanity that was Alice' mind, I quickly decided it was time she had a refresher course on exactly who she was dealing with. It was time for the Major to make an appearance.

"Alice, I'm going to say this once and only once, so you'd better fucking listen and pray than I never have to repeat myself. The war has begun, which you'd have known if you'd been doing your fucking job. I don't give a flying fuck what you want or what you need, not anymore. My job is not to cater to your wants, it's to keep all of us alive long enough to win this thing and come out the other side." She started to interrupt at this point, but I nipped that in the fucking bud right damn quick, my voice easily over-riding hers as I continued.

"I am your Major and you are my soldier, this is a very simple concept to understand even for you. This is why you will follow _every_ fucking order I give you, _to the letter_, from this point forward. I don't care if you don't like it, I don't care if you're tired, I don't care if the moon is crashing down around you and you're trying to make it out of the fallout alive. All I care about is that my orders are obeyed and no one is put in jeopardy that doesn't have to be. Are you hearing what I'm saying?" I was almost roaring by the time I'd spoken the final words and I was pretty fucking certain that she understood exactly how damned serious I was. I paused for a moment, testing to see if she was finally realizing the true depth of my anger with her, and when nothing but a soft 'yes' came from her end of the line, I allowed myself a small smile of satisfaction as I continued.

"Now, you will have Max turn your visions back on immediately. Then the three of you will head directly to Forks where you will continue to monitor everyone in the family and stay put until you hear differently from me. If you have a vision of importance, you will notify me immediately. If Max turns off anyone's abilities at any time without my explicit approval, I will rip him to pieces and watch him burn. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Jasper, you're clear." A bit of attitude was beginning to creep back into her voice, and there was no fucking way I was going to allow that to go unchallenged.

"I'm done playing games. From this moment on, every single one of us is in danger, and I expect every person in this family to give one hundred percent of their time and ability to ensure our survival. If anyone can't manage to do that, then they aren't worth our time and efforts and will be removed from the family post haste. Do you understand what I'm saying, Alice?"

"I understand," she softly said, and I knew she had finally reached full understanding of just how precarious her position in the family had now become. Normally only the head of a coven could remove members, and we all knew that Carlisle would never have the heart to do such a thing. During times of war, however, I became the head of the coven due to my experience, and she was fully aware that I'd have no difficulty whatsoever with removing anyone from the family whose actions placed us in jeopardy in any way. The light had finally dawned for her and I took a moment to savor that fact as I ended the call without responding further.

Emmett's roar of laughter caused me to glance behind at the following vehicles, and I saw him throw me a thumbs up as he said, "Way to go, bro. About time the pixie learned her place."

I threw him a smirk in response and glanced at Carlisle to see how he was reacting to the conversation that had just taken place. He had a faintly disapproving look on his face, but wisely held his tongue. He knew where I stood and what I would do if necessary, so my words had come as no surprise to him even if he didn't particularly agree with my stance on the situation. Of course, this is why I lead the coven during times of crisis. He was a good diplomat, but discipline in the ranks had never been a strong point of his, and discipline was what was going to help us see this through to the end.

Putting Alice out of my mind for the present, I returned my attention to the road in front of me and the situation we were heading into. Something told me that life was about to get very interesting.

**Demetri's POV**

I dropped the woman's body into the dumpster knowing it wouldn't be found for awhile and turned back toward the school to await the extraction team's arrival. The relaxed hunt had been exactly what I'd needed and I was now fully prepared for the mission ahead of me. My thoughts alternated between making plans to kidnap the girl and what would be waiting for me upon my return to Volterra. The brothers were known to be very generous with their rewards for work well done, just as they were feared for the creative punishments dealt out to those who displeased them.

I was crossing the modest lawn of a quiet house in the suburbs of the city, still lost within my thoughts, when I caught a scent that immediately halted me in my tracks. Magnolia and jasmine. The strength of the scent could only mean that the girl was nearby, and I began to follow the scent trail, staying to the shadows as much as possible to avoid detection. Mere minutes later, I crossed a deserted intersection only to stop for a moment in surprise at the sight before me.

Two vampires were running about a quarter mile ahead, not as fast as they were able to, but almost too fast to avoid notice if any humans happened to see them. One of them was carrying the limp form of a young girl, the source of the scent I'd been following, and they were being chased by two others who were only a few hundred yards behind their quarry. It appeared I wasn't the only one in the city who'd been seeking the girl from the prophecy, and I growled lowly as I realized that the new situation was going to complicate my life.

I began to give chase myself, hindered as I was by the need to maintain at least a semi-human pace, though the others were under the same restriction and wouldn't be able to get too far ahead of me. A quick call to Felix informed him of the change in plans, and I instructed him to get a group together that could be used to intercept them somewhere up ahead where more privacy could be found for the conflict that would likely ensue, as well as to send a few more my way as back-up. His agreement given, I hung up and concentrated on the task in front of me.

This new hunt was a bit different than what I'd been expecting, but I had no doubt that the girl would be in my hands very soon. After all, I was the best tracker the Volturi had ever had and she was firmly in my sights.

**Victoria's POV**

What the fuck had happened? One moment the girl had been ours, and the next she was gone and we were forced to give chase. I'd thought we'd finally be through with all this shit and now here we were, running through the night chasing after the stupid girl once more. I'd tried to talk James out of it, but after he'd actually taken a bite at me in annoyance, I'd shut up and given up hope that he could be dissuaded from his goal. He was like a dog with a fucking bone, and when he got like this there was no reasoning with him.

Of course, the fact that he'd been bested in combat was a secondary reason he was so hell-bent on catching up with the vampires in front of us. Not only had they stolen his prize, they'd also made a fool of him in his eyes, and that was absolutely unforgivable. He prided himself on his prowess in combat as much as his tracking and hunting abilities, and to lose on both fronts at once was too much for him to handle. He was out for blood and nothing was going to stand in the way of him getting it now. I almost pitied them when we caught up, his creativity knew no bounds when it came to torturing and breaking someone, human and vampire alike. It was a thing of beauty to behold and I'd never tire of watching.

I sighed in a mixture of excitement and frustration as I forced my thoughts toward other topics, such as the blood I'd drunk from the mother just a short time ago. It had been delicious, the sweetest I'd had for quite awhile, and it was a shame that I hadn't had time to taste the father's before we'd been interrupted. The look on the girl's face had been priceless as she'd watched me feed, and I'd taken almost as much enjoyment from her suffering as I had from the blood itself. The mixed scents of pain and fear always heightened the experience of feeding for me, and I know that James felt the same way. It was the major reason we made a habit of playing with our food before indulging ourselves.

This led me to thoughts of what I could do to the girl once James had no more use for her. Her scent was even sweeter than her mother's and I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into her body and feel that ambrosia coating my throat. By the time I ended her life, she'd be begging for death and more than willing to embrace it if only to stop the pain. I was interrupted from my musings by James urging me to go faster, but ever since we'd made it outside of the city and away from possible human detection, I'd been moving at top speed, so his verbal prodding was useless. Damn but those vampires were fast, some of the fastest I'd ever seen, and that was saying something.

I saw James look over his shoulder and followed suit, surprised to see another vampire trailing not far behind us. I'd been so caught up in my thoughts I'd never heard his approach. His growl wordlessly urged me to go faster, he was determined to be the one to claim the girl for his own and the addition of others to the hunt wasn't settling well with him. I answered him with a growl of my own and tried my damnedest to urge a little more speed from my feet as we followed our prey into the darkening night.

**Peter's POV**

"We've gained another follower," Charlotte hissed as she ran at my side. My ears had picked up the new set of runnin' footsteps just as she spoke and I snarled softly in response. We were not in a good position and my protective instincts were goin' into overdrive between my mate and the girl in my arms. Things had gone to hell too damned fast and looked to be gettin' worse by the minute. The only good news we'd had so far was that the girl wasn't injured, just unconscious. We'd gotten to her in time.

"Take my phone and call the Major, let him know what's happenin'," I whispered to her. She grabbed my phone and I could hear her talkin' into it for a few minutes before she hung up and nodded to me. We were keepin' our voices as low as possible to avoid bein' overheard by our pursuers.

This entire situation would have been comical were it not for the fact that it could turn deadly at any moment. Here we were, two vampires and an unconscious girl runnin' through the streets of the city while we tried to stay out of sight of the thousands of humans who lived here, and all this while bein' chased by other vampires who wanted nothin' more than to kill us and steal the girl. It really _was_ like somethin' out of a bad horror movie; well, minus the fake blood and gore, anyway.

I knew there was a good chance they were gonna call for backup of their own at some point and we'd end up sandwiched between the two groups and fightin' for our lives. This prospect worried me more than anythin' else at the moment. While there was a decent chance that Char and I could take out the three behind us if it came down to it, we'd be pushin' our luck if any more joined in the fray, especially considerin' the fact that we had to keep the girl safe while we were fightin'.

"He's aware," she whispered, "Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie are with him and they're headed toward us now. He said to stay on course and not to do anything stupid. He's got everyone else headed straight home since they were too far away to be of any help to us. The pack and the Denali coven are going to secure the area there."

I nodded at her to show I'd heard and went back to tryin' to figure a way out of this mess. The problem was that I knew little of the city and we were flyin' blind while just tryin' to stay headed in the right direction. At least we were almost at the outskirts now and would be in open country soon where we could pick up speed without worryin' about bein' seen by any humans. That would hopefully make it harder for those chasin' us to group up with any others that were workin' with them, though it would also make it harder for us to meet up with the Major when we got close. I had time before I had to worry about that, though. Right now, we just had to keep from bein' caught. The next few hours passed slowly with us managin' to keep our lead and even widen it a bit before I heard Char curse beside me.

"Shit! Three more just joined the lone guy at the back, and two of them are wearing Volturi cloaks," she hissed.

I stumbled for a step before regainin' my stride, this was not good. In fact, it could be classified as one of those Bad Things I studiously tried to avoid. If the Volturi were on to us, things had just gone from bad to fuckin' worse by leaps and bounds. We'd been keepin' the Major informed via calls every fifteen minutes and I told Char to let him know the latest so he'd be prepared. If my calculations were right, based on his last location compared to ours, we were about an hour from meetin' up with them. Her calls to him had only been lastin' a minute or so on average, but it was a good five minutes before she hung up this time and returned the phone to her pocket.

"He said to keep running and hang tight, he's working on a plan and will call when it's in place," she informed me. I saw her swallow a few times and reach up to massage her throat with one hand.

"How bad is it?" I asked her, takin' a good look at her eyes for the first time since we'd started runnin'. We were puttin' out a lot of energy and it had to have been awhile since she'd fed. Her eyes were nearly black with thirst and I cursed quietly beneath my breath. We had excellent control, but bein' that thirsty around a human was an accident just waitin' to happen.

"I'm alright, still in control," she answered, but I could see that she was holdin' her breath, so I moved slightly in front of her to ensure she was upwind of the girl's scent. No sense temptin' fate when we didn't have to, especially considerin' how mouthwaterin' this particular scent was.

"Don't worry, babydoll, we're gonna get ya fed soon enough, and then it'll be time for some lovin'. Peter Jr.'s been missin' ya somethin' fierce and he's lookin' mighty forward to gettin' back where he belongs." I said, tryin' to take her mind off the thirst, but also because I was a mite pissed off that my lovin' had to be postponed thanks to the fuckers behind us. When I finally had the chance, I'd make sure they felt the full force of my displeasure over that little bit of cock-blockin'.

My words earned me a saucy wink and a grin from my mate, and I was satisfied that she was lookin' just as forward to us bein' alone as I was. Charlotte was good like that. I started tellin' jokes to continue tryin' to keep her mind off the thirst, and was in the middle of a particularly funny one about a plucked hen and a goldfish when I felt the girl begin to stir in my arms. One part of me was happy that she seemed to be comin' out of it, but it could also be really bad timin' dependin' on how she decided to react to what was happenin'. The last thing we needed was a bout of hysterics from her while we were runnin' for our lives.

**Jasper's POV**

Charlotte's phone call had put a new spin on the situation. If the Volturi were involved, things had just gotten a whole lot more serious. We were closing in on them quickly, but every moment's delay was a chance for them to be caught, or worse. I needed to come up with a new plan and it needed to happen fast. I was wracking my brain for the best possible solution when my attention was caught by some lights circling in the sky above me. It took only a moment to realize it was a helicopter coming in for a landing somewhere nearby, and the light bulb went off in my head. It was the perfect solution provided we could pull it off, and Emmett happened to have a license to fly one. I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, and it took only moments to formulate a plan.

I pulled out my cellphone to relay the new plan to the others and we quickly changed our course to intercept the helicopter's landing spot. There was no time for finesse on this one, we needed to get in and out as fast as possible with the minimum amount of collateral damage and fuss. Carlisle was against the plan, but Emmett was overjoyed with it, as I'd known he would be. It was a given that anything remotely dangerous or out of the norm was a magnet he was irrevocably drawn to. He lived for shit like this. Carlisle was just going to have to get with the fucking program. I understood that he was a pacifist who preferred a much more diplomatic approach to everything, but there was a time and place for diplomacy and this sure as hell wasn't it. He and I were going to have to have a little chat when we got back home.

Before long we were pulling up to the small airport which was thankfully in the middle of fucking nowhere so we wouldn't have to worry about witnesses to the crime. We hid the vehicles behind a few of the buildings that were in obvious states of disrepair and likely rarely visited, they should be safe enough there. None of them were actually registered to us, so I wasn't worried about anyone tracing them back, but we needed them for our return trip and it would be a pain in the fucking ass to have to find new transportation when we were likely going to be in a hurry. I always planned for the worst and hoped for the best. It's just how I roll.

Emmett was excitedly bouncing in place when we met up, and I had to send him some calming vibes to get him to pay attention. He'd insisted on changing into all-black clothing for the mission, and had even managed to find some black fucking face paint which had been liberally applied to his forehead and cheeks. He looked like a six foot six lumberjack ninja, and all I could do was roll my eyes and stifle my laughter as I got down to business and outlined the plan for the others. From what I could see, there was only one attendant on duty along with the pilot who'd just flown in, and he was busy refueling the helicopter. Rose and Esme were going to subdue the attendant while Carlisle and I took care of the pilot and Emmett finished the refueling process. I didn't really want to kill them, so we were going to do our best to immobilize them, instead. However, if death needed to be dealt, then I'd do it. Our mission was too important to worry about some collateral damage if it was unavoidable. If all went according to plan, we'd be gone less than forty-five minutes, and there was very little chance the bodies would be discovered before we returned, dead or alive.

I sent the women off to take care of the attendant while the three of us headed toward the pilot, taking care to stay in the shadows as much as possible. While we were fast enough that we could get to him before he had time to fully register we were coming, we wanted to avoid detection as being other than human if at all possible, especially if we wanted to keep him alive. Therefore, we kept to a reasonably human pace as we snuck up on him.

He must have sensed our presence just as we got close, for he looked up and I saw his eyes widen as he realized he was no longer alone in the dark. Before he had a chance to do anything, I was behind him, and with a soft press of my fingertips to certain sensitive points on his neck, he was slumping in my arms as he lost consciousness. I tossed him to Carlisle who carried him into the nearby building, where he'd tie him up to ensure he'd remain where he was until we returned. I was glad we kept fully stocked vehicles loaded with everything we might need for an emergency, including fifty-foot lengths of rope. As Emmett took over the job of refueling the helicopter, I headed toward the office to see how the women were faring.

I'd taken no more than three steps when a blaring alarm klaxon broke the relative silence of the night, and I broke into a run. In only a few seconds, I was entering the office just in time to see Esme destroy the control panel with a few well-placed punches, and the alarm was silenced. Rosalie was holding the unconscious attendant as she tied his hands and feet together while Esme began to apologize profusely.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper! He saw us and managed to hit the alarm before we could get in here and take him out. I'm so sorry!" Her words were almost frantic, and I sent her some calming vibes to soothe her nerves.

"It's alright, Esme. Shit happens. But we need to move fast in case the alarm was programmed to automatically summon the police. I want the two of you to take the vehicles and drive another sixty miles up the road. Wait there for us and we'll meet you there after we pick up Peter." Luckily, the Ducati was currently tied to the back of Emmett's jeep so it wouldn't have to be left behind. I loved that bike and it would piss me the fuck off if I had to leave it.

With a quick nod to show they understood, Rosalie finished tying up the attendant and the two women ran from the office toward the vehicles, leaving me to return to the men and fill them in on the change of plans. It's a good thing I excelled at thinking on my feet, or the constantly changing plans would have been a nightmare. By the time I got there, the refueling was completed and Emmett and Carlisle were already buckled in and going through the pre-flight checklist.

"Fuck the list, we need to go _now_!" I informed them as I jumped inside, not bothering to strap in. As Emmett took off, I filled them in on what had happened, and then settled back and began to prepare myself for what lay ahead. Pulling out my cellphone, I dialed Peter's number and quickly informed Charlotte that we were on our way, then kept her on the line with me to help more accurately pinpoint their location when we got close. It was showtime.

**Bella's POV**

The darkness was comforting and there was no part of me that wanted to leave it, but try as I might, I couldn't seem to stop it from gradually receding and forcing me back toward the light. There were things I didn't want to face in the light, things that would tear my world apart and leave me alone and shattered amidst the remains. I couldn't clearly remember what those things were, exactly, but I knew they were there just as I knew I was losing the battle with the darkness.

The first thing I noticed was a sense of movement. While I couldn't feel the movement, itself, I could feel the wind whipping past my face which meant I had to be moving pretty damned fast. I could feel my feet dangling in the air, though, so I had no idea how I was actually moving if I wasn't doing it under my own power. I had no answer for that, so I decided to move on and come back to that question later. The next thing I felt was the cold. It seemed to surround me and yet there was something almost comforting about it, as if it was encasing me in a cocoon of safety. Strange.

As my senses came more fully awake I tried to stretch, but it seemed I was being held against what felt like smooth marble beneath my cheek. I quickly realized it was also the source of the cold and that it seemed to be moving as well. Ah, that answered my first question. I wasn't moving, the marble was, and I was just along for the ride. Feeling faintly pleased with myself that I'd managed to solve one mystery, I felt it safe to move on.

My arms seemed to be free so I cautiously moved one to see if I could tell more about the marble I was resting on. Running my hand over its surface, I was shocked to feel what seemed to be muscles within the hard surface, though that made absolutely no sense at all. Marble didn't have muscles and I'd never seen a piece of marble run around on its own, so the situation was becoming more puzzling by the moment. Hmm. Ok, moving on. I decided to see if I could figure out what was holding me to the marble in case that would provide some clue as to what the hell was going on. I ran my hand along one of the bindings and was shocked to feel fine hairs beneath my fingertips. Hairs? What the...?

I tentatively opened one eye and found myself getting a close-up view of a very well-muscled chest that I seemed to be resting against. Chest... ok... that made more sense of the hairs I'd felt, which must be attached to arms that were holding me to the chest. But since when were chests and arms made of ice-cold marble? Perhaps I'd better investigate further. Opening my other eye to ensure I could see everything fully in focus, I slowly raised my gaze until I encountered a pair of crimson eyes staring down at me in evident amusement. Crimson eyes? FUCK!

Memories came crashing down on me like a cement truck at high speed, burying me in the horror I'd evidently escaped from in the darkness. I could feel my body start to shake and a scream rising in my throat, but before I could give voice to it, I heard the velvety tones of my captor for the first time, each word bathed in a southern drawl that I'd have found pleasant to listen to under different circumstances.

"Easy there, pumpkin, there's nothin' to be scared of. I ain't gonna hurt ya."

My brain wanted to scoff at the utter absurdity of his words, but the blatant sincerity woven through them gave me pause. There was none of the animalistic savagery in his visage that had twisted the faces of the two who'd killed my parents, but on the other hand, I knew there was no way he could be human. Cold, marble skin, crimson eyes, the strength he had to have in order to carry me this way at a dead run without being out of breath... none of that added up to human. Some piece of knowledge that wanted to be noticed was tickling the back of my brain, but I couldn't get it to come clearly into focus, and I was too preoccupied with my current situation to worry about it right now. Speaking of which, I had no idea what my current situation even _was_, and that was something I needed to rectify. Perhaps I'd better ask.

"Who are you?" I asked. That seemed a safe enough question to start out with.

"Peter Whitlock at your service, pumpkin, and the pretty lady runnin' beside us is my wife, Charlotte."

I turned my head to look at the woman I hadn't even noticed before now. Pretty was such an extreme understatement that it was ridiculous. She was short, petite, and utterly beautiful, her golden hair falling in soft waves to the middle of her back, and her figure would give a supermodel a serious case of the green-eyed monster. She was a good match for the tall man holding me, his light blonde hair swept back from his face in a way that drew his handsome features into stark relief. Both of these people far surpassed the norm of physical beauty, and next to them I felt even plainer than I normally did. But I was getting sidetracked and needed to get back to the questioning at hand.

"Where are you taking me, and why?" This seemed to be the next most important question and the one that would really tell me whether or not I could believe him about his lack of desire to hurt me. I saw him glance at Charlotte for a moment, and then pause as if trying to choose his words carefully. That wasn't a good sign and I instinctively braced myself for impact.

"Well, pumpkin, there's a lot goin' on that you don't know about yet, and I can't really take the time to explain it all now, seein' as how we're in a bit of a tight spot at the moment. However, the short of it, is that you're a very special young woman and there's two groups of people that have been tryin' to find ya for a long time now. The group I belong to wants to keep ya safe, and the group the people chasin' us belong to want to kidnap ya and force ya to work for them, and they're not too particular how they go about doin' that."

Of all the things he could have said, I certainly wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth and I could feel myself gaping at him stupidly. I had about a hundred questions going through my brain at the moment and no idea which one to ask first. Then the last part of his statement caught my attention and I peeked around his shoulder. Sure enough, I could vaguely see two groups of people behind us running at the same speed we were, which was pretty damned fast actually. I filed that piece of information away for later examination, and turned back to Peter just in time for him to continue.

"As for where we're headin', we're kind of workin' on that as we go. We have some help comin' our way and we're waitin' on orders." His voice was matter-of-fact, as if he did things like this every day of the week and it was nothing out of the ordinary for him. I ran a hand over my face and decided to just ask my next question and hope things would start to make sense sooner rather than later. Besides, asking questions kept my mind off other horrors I was trying to avoid thinking about at all costs.

"You're not human. What are you?" I really hadn't meant to just blurt it out that way, but what the hell.

He chuckled softly and the amusement in his eyes deepened. He seemed to deliberate for a moment, then I felt his shoulders shrug as he obviously came to a decision.

"We're vampires," was his bald response, leaving me gaping at him once more. Vampires? As in blood-drinking, coffin-sleeping, immortal, allergic to sunlight vampires? I hadn't realized I'd spoken aloud until he let out a loud laugh that startled me out of my shock.

"Well, two out of four ain't bad, pumpkin. We drink blood and we're immortal, but most of the stuff in the so-called legends you've heard of is utter bullshit. Legends always get shit wrong."

He looked like he was about to elaborate when the ringing of a cellphone interrupted him. Charlotte quickly grabbed one out of her pocket and began speaking into it too low for me to hear what was being said. I was still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that vampires were real. As much as I wanted to believe he was lying to me, his words had the ring of truth to them, and the idea just fit in with all I'd already seen today. I was contemplating my next question when the phone call obviously ended and Charlotte turned to us with an odd expression on her face. I idly noticed that her eyes were black instead of crimson, and filed that information away as well. I was compiling quite a list of things to examine at a later time, but too much was flying at me too quickly to be able to compute it all right now. I was so far past overload that I wished my brain had an off switch that I could simply flick until I was ready to deal with everything.

"That was the Major," she said. The Major? Was this some kind of military operation? Would they even allow vampires into the military? I didn't think so, but so much of what I'd thought I knew had proven to be untrue that at this point anything was possible.

"They're going to be delayed by a little bit. Seems they're going to hijack a helicopter and take us out of here by air so our pursuers can't follow our scent trails home and we can avoid a fight right now," she continued.

I had a bad feeling I was gaping again, that seemed to be happening a lot. Hijack a helicopter? Who the fuck _were_ these people, er vampires? I must have spoken aloud again, because Peter let loose another of those laughs, and this time Charlotte joined in. I was a little miffed that they kept laughing at me, but seriously... who the fuck casually talks about hijacking helicopters as if they were just going to check the mail?

Peter must have sensed my growing agitation because the laughter cut off and he tried to compose his face into a more serious demeanor. He winked at me, actually winked, as he gave an explanation that was obviously meant to reassure me but fell far short of the mark.

"Don't worry, pumpkin. The Major's always got a plan up his sleeve and it's actually a good idea. A fight would chance ya gettin' hurt and we really don't want to lead them home if we can help it. We need a safe place to keep ya, after all."

Right. Fuck my life.

_**A/N:**_ Once again, I apologize for the rapidly switching POVs, but it will be over soon. ~Sari~

_**Recommendation:**_ Insecurities by JamesRamsey – A fantastic Jasper/Bella story that's both poignant and enthralling. This Jasper is the Major at his finest.


	3. Fly Away With Me

_**A/N:**_ Wow, I am so overwhelmed by the comments in your reviews, and I can't even _begin_ to express my gratitude for your support and encouragement of this story. This chapter is dedicated to Calliso, your reviews always make me smile. The Major was so impressed, he demanded the honor of replying to the reviews for this chapter, and who am I to say no to the Major? ~Sari~

**Disclaimer: All characters belonging to the Twilight Series are the property of Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them; however, I do own a house in the middle of nowhere that random strange cows like to visit. This story contains mature content, and if you're not 18, you shouldn't be reading it. **

**Chapter Three**

_Fly Away With Me_

**Bella's POV**

It was official. I now had a new appreciation for how Dorothy must have felt when she fell asleep in Kansas and woke up in Oz, except that I was without the comfort of the ever-faithful Toto by my side. What I did have was questions, many questions, but it seemed like I wouldn't be getting answers any time soon. Damned secretive vampires. I sighed loudly, running my hands through my hair which was rapidly getting tangled in the wind that was whipping past me at impressive speed. It seemed utterly impossible that my entire life could have been altered in just the span of a few hours, but here I was, on the run through the desert with two vampires who had saved me from others who wanted me for their own nefarious schemes. I still had no idea what _these_ vampires wanted me for, though I knew it had something to do with me being _special_. What a crock of shit that was. I wasn't special, far from it. I was as ordinary as a person could get, and I found myself wondering if this was all just some crazy dream that I was going to wake up from at any moment, safe in my bed with the sound of my father's snores drifting down the hallway.

_Dad._ Instantly, images of the horror I'd witnessed such a short time ago came rushing through my mind, and I was once more faced with a truth I wasn't ready to deal with. My parents were dead, and I was at the mercy of strangers that weren't even human. My eyes began to burn with unshed tears as the grief quickly built to overwhelming proportions, but I couldn't allow myself to give into it. Not now. I had to keep it together. My life likely depended upon me being stronger than I'd ever imagined I could be, and I was desperately hoping to find some hidden reservoir of strength within me to accomplish this feat. So I ruthlessly forced the emotions away, locking them securely within the deepest caverns of my mind to be dealt with at a later date when I wasn't so fucking confused and scared, then blinked my eyes dry and returned my attention to the current situation. _Show no fear_, I thought to myself, _whatever happens, show no fear._

In the spirit of being unafraid, or possibly suicidal depending on how you looked at it, I decided to further converse with the tall vampire carrying me across the desert. Worst case scenario, he took a bite out of me, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I really was safe with him. It was something in his eyes as he looked at me, in the way he held me cradled to his chest almost protectively. Maybe it was only wishful thinking on my part, but I was really hoping he was exactly what he claimed to be, because I had a bad feeling that I was going to need every ally I could get very shortly. Besides, would he have given me a nickname if he was simply getting ready to have me for dinner? Speaking of which...

"By the way, my name is Bella, not pumpkin," I said, piercing him with my gaze so he'd know I was subtly telling him to use my name. Ok, maybe not so subtly, but whatever.

He just grinned at me, showing off a full mouth of very white teeth, before pursing his lips as if to consider my words. When his grin widened, a matching twinkle of mischief ignited in his eyes and I knew I was in trouble.

"I don't know, pumpkin, I'm kinda partial to that name for ya now. Besides, it's somethin' I can call ya and you'll know exactly who's claimin' your attention. It makes me feel all special." His grin was joined by a smirk as he finished speaking and my eyes narrowed at him in the best menacing glare I could manage at the moment, considering I was currently in his arms. I'd always been able to think on my feet, and I decided to just roll with the conversation, it'd provide a nice distraction from the fear I was still struggling against feeling.

"And just what makes you think you're so special, chilipire?" I asked, vaguely hearing Char's surprised snort from my left as she muttered, "_Chilipire_?" beneath her breath. I nodded once, answering her while keeping my gaze firmly fixed on Peter's face.

"Yeah, I can do nicknames, too. Chilipire here smells like the chili my grandmother used to make when we'd go to visit. The smell would fill the house and I could never wait to sink my teeth into some as soon as I walked in the door." I was feeling rather pleased with myself as I saw Peter's eyes narrow and his lips twitch, so I gave him my own grin and snapped my teeth together a few times just for the hell of it. Fucker was trying not to laugh and I knew it, so I decided to keep going, idly swinging my legs as I debated the possibilities. Before I could continue, however, he came back with something I wasn't expecting.

"Does that mean ya wanna eat me, pumpkin?" he asked, waggling his brows up and down as he gave me an exaggerated leer. "Char and I are pretty open that way." I felt a blush immediately suffuse my cheeks at the unexpected sexual innuendo, and I knew my face was likely comparable to a tomato right about now, but I'd be damned if I was going to go down without a fight. I might be a virgin, but I could hold my own, and this vampire was going to learn a little respect.

"Only if I can smother you in honey first, sexypire," I fired back, my voice deepening to a seductive purr as I deliberately let my eyes travel down his chest before slowly raising them to meet his once more. There was a moment of shocked silence from the vampires, then Peter shifted my position in his arms as a faint look of discomfort crossed his face.

"Now, pumpkin, it's not fair to do that to me while I'm tryin' to run. I can't exactly adjust my jeans if ya know what I mean." His voice was slightly deeper, and my eyes widened as I realized what he was talking about.

I blinked once, then burst out laughing, Charlotte's guffaws quickly joining my own. It felt surprisingly good to just let go and laugh after all the tension, and I was grateful to see that Charlotte could still maintain her running speed while laughing her ass off. It would be a shame for us to be caught simply because I'd inadvertently turned on her husband. As her laughter seemed to intensify instead of weaken, I idly wondered if vampires could pee, and if they could, if she'd laugh herself into an accident. Guess I'd have to wait and see on that one.

"It's not my fault you can't control yourself, hornypire. No offense, of course, these nicknames make you feel special, right?" I was having trouble speaking through my laughter, and it wasn't helping matters any that Charlotte was just as lost in it as I was. Damn, it felt good to laugh.

At this, he finally lost it as well, laughing so hard I was momentarily afraid he was going to drop me, which put a quick end to my laughter. However, once I was certain his hold on me was again secure, I allowed myself a triumphant grin, gently buffing my nails against my shirt before casually blowing on them. Bella one, vampire zero. I had a feeling I could get to like these two.

"Oh pumpkin, you'll do. You'll definitely do," he snickered, then suddenly leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, and I couldn't help smiling at the feeling of warmth and safety that came along with it. Yeah, I could get to like these two a lot.

**Peter's POV**

The girl was starin' up at me, and I decided to try to keep the fun times goin' if I could. Runnin' this way was borin' as hell, and the tension was startin' to take its toll on all of us. Besides, pokin' at her was amusin' me. I began starin' back at her without blinkin', startin' my own version of chicken. I was the big, scary vampire after all, and since I didn't need to blink, this was gonna be a cakewalk. Havin' peripheral vision was a definite perk, since I could stare at her while still watchin' where I was goin' and keepin' an eye on the bastards at our rear.

I was still laughin' inside at her nicknames for me. It seems pumpkin's sense of humor is as irreverent and sarcastic as mine, and damn if she isn't sexy as all fuck, too. I could easily picture her, Char, and me tumblin' around on silk... nevermind. Thinkin' like that was goin' to make me need to adjust my jeans again and Peter Jr. was already pissed off at the delay in his lovin'. No need to get him all worked up when nothin' could be done about it. To distract myself from the images that refused to stop playin' through my head despite my best intentions, I returned my focus to the little game I was playin' with pumpkin. It didn't take her long to catch on, and the cutest little snort came from her as she tried not to laugh. The stare-down lasted for a good two minutes before her eyes suddenly widened and a look of horror crossed her face as she screamed, "Look out!"

Instinct caused my head to turn just a split second before I realized I'd been had, and her triumphant grin was joined by Char's snickers. I blinked down at her in surprise, then rolled my eyes and growled; the little minx had gotten me with the oldest damn trick in the book, and that just wasn't right. Yet the satisfied smirk she was wearin' was just too fuckin' adorable and I could feel myself gettin' all twisted 'round her little finger. I didn't give a fuck, though. There were worse fates, and by the look on Char's face, I knew I wasn't alone in mine. I'd never spent much time around humans since the wifey and me didn't believe in playin' with our food, but I was fast becomin' entranced by this little one.

She was a feisty little thing, just takin' everythin' we were throwin' at her in stride, sans the hysterics that most humans would be havin' right about now. Hell, we were bein' chased through the desert and she was layin' back and playin' games with me like she hadn't a care in the world. Yep, she was gonna fit in with us just fine, and I'd bet Peter Jr.'s playtime with Char that the Major was gonna end up just as smitten. In fact, I _knew_ he was, and I couldn't wait to get the two of them together so I could sit back and watch the sparks start flyin'. It was gonna be good times, and I'd have a front row seat for the show. The Major had been waitin' far too long for his true mate to show up, and after that bitch of an ex-wife of his, this little filly was gonna be a ray of fuckin' sunshine that was long overdue.

Of course, this was all dependin' on us not gettin' our asses kicked by the fuckers followin' us like Little Bo Peep's fuckin' sheep. I was never one for runnin' away from shit, and it was pissin' me off that I couldn't just turn around and take those bastards down like the shitpiles they were. If it weren't for Char and pumpkin, I'd have done it, but their safety had to come first, and Char would kick my ass all the way to fuckin' Volterra if I even thought about tryin' it. She had a damned mean kick, too. Then Peter Jr. would kick my ass for denyin' him his lovin' and I most definitely didn't want to get on _his_ bad side. He and I had a pact; I took care of him and he did his job, and I wasn't about to rock _that_ fuckin' boat.

The ringin' of the cellphone brought me out of my thoughts and Char picked it up on the first ring, just listenin' without even sayin' hello. I really hoped it was the Major with some good fuckin' news. I was gettin' worried about Char's thirst, and my own wasn't in much better shape. The burnin' had been steadily growin' over the last hour or so, and I knew we both needed to feed soon or there was gonna be a problem.

"Understood," Char said into the phone, "It sounds like you're west of us, we'll change course now." She turned to me before continuin', still keepin' the phone line open as she veered her course to the west and I followed suit. "The Major's on the way in a chopper, and should be here shortly. He wants us to stay on the line with him so he can pinpoint our location as we get closer."

"About fuckin' time," I breathed, then cursed as my eyes caught movement in the distance. A large group of vampires was headin' our way, and they were movin' fast. Shit! We were about to have more company, and they were tryin' to pen us in.

**Demetri's POV**

Satisfaction rolled through me as I saw Felix and the others appear in the distance. Between us, we could easily take care of the enemy, grab the girl, and be headed home to our just rewards. Moments later, I noticed two other groups of cloaked figures converging on our location from the north and south, effectively encircling our prey and leaving them no possible routes of escape. _Good job, Felix_, I thought, and motioned to my companions to increase their pace as we easily began to overtake the two vampires in front of us. Taking them out first would allow us to more easily focus on the girl, and there was no reason to leave any loose ends behind. This would all be over soon.

**Victoria's POV**

"Fuck!" James snarled as we noticed the additional groups of vampires that had suddenly arrived to interfere in our hunt. Glancing quickly behind me, I noticed that the group following us had picked up their pace and would overtake us within seconds.

"James, we need to run now! There's too many of them to fight!" I screamed at him, already searching for avenues of escape as I grabbed his arm and tried to drag him to the side with me. But he resisted my grip, momentarily holding me next to him, and I knew that James wouldn't willingly leave the hunt. He was too focused on the prize and it had clouded his judgment. He broke free and grabbed me in return, forcing me to stay at his side despite the lunacy of trying to fight the four vampires behind us, and our fate was sealed.

Just as he was turning with me to face the oncoming threat, I was hit hard from behind, and I felt my arm being torn from me as I was pulled from his grasp and taken down. The pain screamed through my body, followed quickly by my own screeches of agony even as I rolled to my feet and turned to meet my opponents. Looking up into their merciless faces, I knew there was going to be no escape, but I dodged to the left and then launched myself into a low spinning kick, trying to sweep their legs out from under them and buy me a moment's time to flee. The first one was taken by surprise and let out a startled cry as he lost his footing to my attack, but the second was ready and grabbed my ankle, using my own momentum against me as he threw me to the dirt once more. A moment later, I was minus a leg and helplessly pinned beneath him.

My struggles were fruitless as I keenly felt the agonizing loss of my remaining limbs, and I could hear the sound of metallic screeching ringing through the night to combine with my own screams, signaling the final death of my mate. In my last moments of existence, my thoughts turned to the girl who was the cause of all this, and every fiber of my being boiled with hatred and grief as I smelled the smoke from the flames that were even now consuming my James. Curses rolled from my lips mere seconds before my head was torn from my shoulders, and my last thought was a wish for that fucking human's slow torture and death. Then darkness consumed me and I knew no more.

**Peter's POV**

Char was yellin' into the phone updatin' the Major on the worsenin' of our situation, and I could hear his enraged roar through the line even as my mind was workin' a mile a minute tryin' to figure a way outta this mess. Pumpkin had gone still as a board in my arms and I could almost feel the fear radiatin' off her, but she was holdin' it together and I felt a burst of pride for her streak through me. She really _was_ somethin' special.

The unmistakable sound of a vampire bein' torn to shreds echoed behind us and a brief glance over my shoulder confirmed that the Volturi had made quick work of the fuckers who'd murdered pumpkin's parents. The good thing was that it had slowed them down for a minute or two, givin' us a little more time before the shit hit the fan. I slowed my pace, my head turnin' every which way as I looked for a possible path that would give us a chance at freedom, and I felt Char slow next to me, one of her hands reachin' out to take hold of my arm in silent support. She knew the score.

"We're fucked, aren't we?" pumpkin quietly asked. I glanced down into her eyes, and what I saw there nearly broke my dead heart; fear mixed with acceptance and courage, along with a quiet strength that could have shamed a seasoned warrior. She'd been through so much tonight, and I'd have done anythin' to spare her this. I _would_ do anythin'.

"Not yet, little one. It ain't over til we're smoke." As confident as I tried to sound for her, I knew we were in serious shit as I stopped runnin' and set her gently on her feet, Char and I droppin' into crouches on either side of her. "Whatever happens, you don't move from between us, ya hear me?"

A nod of her head showed her understandin', and she huddled into herself, tryin' to make as small a target as possible while Char and I readied ourselves for the comin' fight, my wife finally closing the phone connecting us to the Major as the time came to concentrate on other things. My heart twisted painfully at the thought of my everythin' in danger, and as I heard her murmur her love for me in a voice too low for pumpkin to hear, I returned the sentiment just as quietly. We both knew the probable outcome of this battle, and it wasn't lookin' pretty.

The roar of a helicopter comin' in fast suddenly broke the relative silence of the night as lights appeared in the sky to the west, and I let out a fuckin' triumphant yell as I grabbed pumpkin off the ground and swung her onto my back. I could hear the growls and roars of protest from our rapidly approachin' enemies, but it looked like the Major was gonna make it to us before they did. Eat that, fuckers!

"Here comes the cavalry, pumpkin! Hold on tight, we're gettin' the fuck outta here!" Her arms tightened around my neck in response and I could feel her little legs wrappin' just as tightly around my waist. She was hangin' on for dear life, and I had a feelin' that was gonna be a good thing.

**Jasper's POV**

I could hear the urgency in Charlotte's voice as she informed me they were surrounded, and I couldn't hold back the roar of rage that escaped me at the news. We were so fucking close to getting them out of there, and the shit just kept piling more deeply around us. It was enough to give me a fucking stress headache even as a vampire.

"Fucking move this chopper, Emmet!" I commanded, "They're surrounded and about to be under a mountain of shit!" I heard Emmett curse as he tried to eke out every last bit of speed the helicopter was capable of, and I could hear Carlisle praying beneath his breath. I rolled my eyes at him, less praying and more aiding would be much more productive to the mission at hand.

"Carlisle, get your ass back here and help me tie these ropes off!" He muttered something beneath his breath that I didn't catch, but quickly joined me in the back, helping me tie the ropes together before securing one end to the metal frame of the chopper. I coiled the rest into a neat pile that could easily be thrown out the opened side door as I decided on the best course of action to take once we reached Peter.

"When we get to them, get as low as you can to the ground, Emmett. I'll drop the rope and try to slow down the Volturi while they grab on to it. As soon as they've got hold of the rope, you get us the fuck out of there. Understood? Do _not_ wait for them to get into the chopper, just get us away. Peter and Charlotte can manage to hang on until we're in the clear and they can safely get the girl aboard." A nod of his head showed his acceptance of the plan and it was only a minute or two later that we came within sight of our target.

"Fuck!" I swore. They really were surrounded, and it looked like we had less than thirty seconds to get to them before the Volturi would be too close to avoid completely.

I knew the moment Peter saw us, for he stood from his defensive crouch and swung the girl onto his back, Charlotte rising to stand beside him. He'd likely have a good idea of what we were going to attempt, and I had full confidence that he'd be ready to act when the time came, though I wished the phone line was still open between us just to make sure. Grabbing the coiled roped in my hands, I leaned halfway out the door, ready to drop it at the right moment.

As soon as we flew over top of them, I threw out the rope and started sending out waves of lethargy toward the different groups of Volturi soldiers, making sure to avoid hitting our own people with them. It slowed them enough to buy us the necessary time we needed for Peter and Charlotte to both jump into the air and grab tightly to the rope, the girl clinging to Peter's back. I yelled at Emmett to get the fuck out of here, and he quickly took the chopper into an upward climb.

I heard his whoop of victory, but it was almost immediately replaced by loud cussing as the entire chopper suddenly jerked to the right, almost throwing me out the opened door and causing Carlisle to slide across the floor and into the back of his previous seat. Warning whistles and beeps began going off just as the chopper jerked once more, this time in the opposite direction, and our smooth flight became erratic as Emmett fought to keep us in the air.

"What the fuck's going on?" I roared, glancing downward to make sure Peter and Charlotte were still attached to the rope, which was swaying wildly back and forth from the chopper's movements. I could hear the girl's screams as my brother and sister fought to maintain their grip amidst Peter's shouted epithets, and I realized the problem as another boulder hit the tail of the chopper, causing us to spin completely around in a dizzying circle.

"Get us higher, Emmet! They're throwing fucking boulders at us!"

"We aren't going any higher!," he screamed back at me, "We're going down! Fuckers busted the rotors and there's no fucking way I can keep us in the air!"

"Shit!" I roared, "Carlisle, help me pull this fucking rope up before we lose them!"

I could hear Emmett struggling with the controls as the two of us started hauling up the rope as quickly as we could, when the situation became even worse. Two of the Volturi had managed to jump up and grab onto the rope, and they were climbing quickly toward Peter and Charlotte, who hadn't yet noticed the new danger. It was taking all of their concentration just to maintain their grip on the rope.

"Peter!" I yelled, and as he looked up at me, I pointed behind him.

**Peter's POV**

It was takin' everythin' I had just to hang onto the fuckin' rope when I heard the Major screamin' my name. As I looked up, he pointed behind me, and I turned my head to see more shit comin' our way. As if throwin' those fuckin' boulders at us wasn't enough, we now had two of those fuckers climbin' the rope below us. I directed Char's attention to the new threat and released the rope with one hand to swing pumpkin around to my front. Her screams were ringin' in my ears and I knew she was on the verge of losin' it, but there was nothin' I could do about that at the moment. The situation kept goin' from bad to worse, and I had a horrible fuckin' feelin' that the chopper was on its way down.

"Hold onto the rope, pumpkin!" I yelled over the noise of the falterin' chopper, and though it took her a moment to focus, she grabbed onto that rope like it was her lifeline to heaven. I kept one arm wrapped around her and holdin' onto the rope myself, freein' the other to do what needed to be done to those bastards who obviously intended to yank our assess off of it. Char moved down below me to try to head 'em off, and that just pissed me right the fuck off. She had no business puttin' herself between me and danger, that was my fuckin' job.

"Char, get your ass back up here, woman!" I screamed at her, reachin' my free hand down to grab her arm and yank her back up to me, but she pulled free and went on the attack, kickin' at those fuckers with everythin' she had. If we got out of this alive, I was gonna spank that woman's ass until it was beet red.

I heard the Major screamin' orders, but the wind was drownin' him out, so I fuckin' yelled at him to pull us the fuck up right now and started climbin' again with pumpkin. The sooner I got her in that chopper, the sooner I could help my mate before she ended up killin' herself. The chopper was careenin' through the air like a spinnin' top and it seemed to take forever before I reached the open doorway. The Major grabbed onto pumpkin, pullin' her in and pushin' her into Carlisle's waitin' arms as I turned around and headed back down the fuckin' rope for Charlotte.

As I quickly descended toward my mate, a plan hatched in my mind, and I knew it would work if I could just get to her before they pulled her off. She was fightin' like hell, and though it took me only seconds to get back to her side, it felt like an eternity as I watched her fight against two male vampires that were much stronger than she was. Once I was close enough to her, I flipped my body upside down, twistin' the rope between my knees to anchor me in place as I reached down and wrapped my hands tightly around her wrists. My grip was probably too tight, but I wasn't gonna worry about semantics at the moment. Better safe than fuckin' sorry. As soon as I had hold of her, I used my teeth to bite through the rope, watchin' in satisfaction as those fuckers fell away from us, their surprised roars pure music to my ears. Still holdin' on to Char, I flipped my body back upright again, bringin' her with me, and moved her hands to the rope so she could grip it herself. With a quick glare in her direction to express my displeasure at her actions, we both began the shaky climb back to the chopper and a very relieved lookin' Major.

**Bella's POV**

Watching Peter go back down that rope was utterly terrifying. He and Charlotte had become the only security I knew, and she was down there fighting for her life right now while Peter was rushing to help her, and I was sitting here like a lump in a strange vampire's arms. Everything was happening too fast for me to keep pace with, and the cabin of the chopper was filled with whistles and bells and warning beeps as we spun in sickening circles that made my supper rise into my throat in a churning mass that really wanted to come back out. How had everything gone so wrong so fast? One minute we were celebrating the appearance of the cavalry, and the next we were swinging from a rope suspended out of a badly damaged chopper with enemies climbing behind us and an inevitable crash about to happen at any moment. What the fuck?

I vaguely heard the vampire holding me whispering softly, but I couldn't be bothered to really pay attention to what he was saying. All my attention was focused on the open door, waiting for my saviors to reappear. Spots danced before my eyes, but I refused to give in to the darkness that wanted to cover me. I was stronger than that and it was about time I started acting like it. What was taking them so fucking long?

Peter's head suddenly appeared in the doorway, and the breath I hadn't even realized I was holding escaped in a loud whoosh as he and Charlotte climbed into the chopper. I didn't even think before I was moving toward them, flinging my arms around Peter's neck and clinging to him as if my life depended on it. I fought back the sobs that wanted to escape as his arms wrapped firmly around me, and I heard him speaking softly into my ear.

"Everythin' is gonna be alright, pumpkin." He could call me pumpkin every day for the rest of my life if it meant that he was alright. I hadn't realized just how attached I'd become to the vampire in such a short time, but he was important to me already.

"Major, get ready for a crash landing, we're going in now and we're going in hard," came a deep voice from the front of the chopper, most likely the pilot. His voice was tense, but steady, and everyone went into action at his words.

"Everyone surround the girl," the tall, blond-haired vampire said. His hair fell to his chin in loose waves and there was an aura of command about him that could never be mistaken for anything other than the authority that it was. His voice was layered in a southern drawl that fell gently on the ears and sent a shiver down my spine as I gazed into his piercing golden eyes. How had I failed to notice him before now?

Before I could ponder that question further, I was completely surrounded by the four vampires, no part of me left uncovered as I was pulled into Peter's lap and fully encapsulated within their arms. They were bracing themselves against the floor and sides of the chopper, crammed into the very small space behind the pilot's seat, and I could feel soothing waves of calm flowing into me despite my fear and tension at what was about to happen. There was no time to think about that, however, as the pilot's voice yelled out to brace for impact just a few seconds before a bone-rattling collision shook the craft from one end to the other. I was thrown about within the cage of arms imprisoning me, bruising the hell out of my much-softer body, and my teeth snapped together over my tongue, filling my mouth with the faintly salty taste of blood.

The chopper was skidding along, and I could feel the vibrations of metal meeting the ground in fits and starts through the bodies surrounding me, finally ending with a jarring crash as the helicopter came to a halt. The back of my head impacted hard against Peter's chest behind me, and dark spots danced in my vision for long moments before the darkness I'd been fighting earlier won the battle and sucked me under.

**Jasper's POV**

I felt a wave of panic come from Peter as the girl's body went completely limp in our arms, but there was no time to examine her. We hadn't gone far before crashing, and I doubted that the Volturi would give up easily. They had to have seen or heard us go down, and were likely on their way post haste. We needed to get moving if we wanted to stay ahead of them, and it was also a good idea to get away from the chopper's fuel tank, which could explode at any time.

"Everyone out, now!" I ordered, scooping the unconscious girl into my arms and exiting the chopper with the others right behind me. Looking back, I had to shake my head in disbelief. The chopper was a mangled mess, and if we hadn't been vampires, we'd all be dead right now. Even so, Emmett had done a hell of a job getting us down in one piece, and I sent some approval and gratitude his way to let him know I appreciated his efforts.

"We need to move, the Volturi probably aren't far behind." I took the lead, with the others falling into formation behind me, Emmett bringing up the rear and continually checking for any sign of the Volturi's approach.

"How is she?" Carlisle asked, moving up to my side to get a better look at our new charge. There were no visible injuries to her body other than the bruises that were starting to manifest along her skin, but internal damage was definitely a concern with the beating her body had taken during the landing.

"I think she hit her head against me when we came to a stop. Until then, she seemed to be alright, just gettin' shaken around." Peter put in, moving up along my other side and gazing at her worriedly. I was getting amazingly strong protective feelings from him toward her, and an almost familial love. I'd never seen him grow attached to someone so quickly, especially a human, and made a mental note to ask him about it once the danger had passed.

I couldn't help but notice her beauty as I looked down at the fragile girl I was carrying. Mahogany hair as soft as silk flowed over my arms, trailing half-way to the ground, and I could clearly remember the warm chocolate color of her eyes. Her skin was pale, almost as pale as ours, but was the color of cream rather than the sickly, washed-out shade of the unhealthy. She was light as a feather, her bones almost too delicate to support the womanly curves of her body that were outlined by the jeans and t-shirt she wore, and her fragrance was the most delicious scent I'd ever been fortunate enough to inhale. It even completely overwhelmed the scent of her blood, and surprisingly, I felt no bloodlust toward her at all.

As Peter began to fill me in on the finer details of their journey before our arrival, I felt a grudging respect for the girl. From what he was saying, she'd held up far better than any of us could have anticipated through the events of the last several hours, and had managed to obey orders even when frightened half out of her mind by the situation playing out around her. I found myself anxiously looking forward to getting to know her once she woke, a feeling I'd never had about anyone before, even Alice during the high point of our relationship. In a strange way that was hard to explain even to myself, I felt connected to this special woman we'd been searching for, and there was only one explanation I could come up with for the strange pull I was feeling. It couldn't be possible, though, could it? Over a hundred years I'd waited...

My thoughts were interrupted by Emmet's voice, announcing the news I'd been hoping wouldn't come, even though I knew it was a strong and likely possibility.

"We've got company," Emmett informed us just as we heard the sound of approaching footsteps running at a fast pace behind us. We quickened our own steps, heading at a dead run for the women waiting with the vehicles. It would be easier if we could bring them closer to us, but since we were traveling cross-country at the moment, that wasn't exactly feasible.

"Carlisle, call Esme and tell them the situation and to have the vehicles running and ready to move out when we get there. We're not going to have much of a lead on the Volturi, and we'll need every second we can manage. Emmett, you're going in the jeep with myself and the girl. The rest of you are in the Mercedes. Emmett and Peter will be driving." Carlisle looked as if he wanted to argue about driving his own vehicle, but one look at my face had him nodding his head in acquiescence, and he was soon speaking quietly into his cellphone and conveying my orders to the women.

**Bella's POV**

The ache encompassing most of my body was pulling me out of the darkness, and as my senses began to return, I once more found myself lying against cold marble that seemed to be in motion. I really needed to break this habit. For a brief moment, I wondered if the last several hours had been just a dream and I was about to wake up in Peter's arms once more, running through the desert being chased by our enemies. However, that thought quickly faded as my senses became more focused and I realized that it was not Peter's arms I was currently resting within. Instead of his spicy chili smell, my nose was gifted with the scent of leather, cinnamon, and freshly-cut hay. There was something so comforting about the smell, though, that it seemed infinitely familiar to me, as if I'd always known of it and had just been waiting to find it once more. I laid there for several minutes, just inhaling deeply of the scent, letting it wash over me and ease my tension.

I could feel that the arms surrounding me were slightly thicker and more well-muscled than Peter's had been, and the gentleness with which they held me elicited some deep emotion within me that was foreign and yet entirely pleasant. Finally deciding that the only way I would know who was currently carrying me was to open my eyes and look, I cautiously did just that, only to find myself gazing raptly into the depths of golden eyes that seemed to swirl with unnamed emotions as they returned my steady regard. Small electric shocks seemed to be sizzling between us at every point where our skin made contact, and I wasn't sure whether or not I liked the feeling. It made me edgy, as if my nerves were reacting to him in some new way, and an unfamiliar rush of heat went through my body. As I felt the blush bloom on my cheeks at my physical reaction to this relative stranger, I coughed softly to clear the haze that seemed to have taken over my mind, and said the first thing that came into my head without really pausing to consider what those words might be.

"Your eyes are beautiful." Wait. Did I just tell him he had beautiful eyes? Whoa, Bella! Snap out of it! He's going to think you're missing a few cards from the deck you call a brain. You don't even know his name yet, and here you are melting into him as if under some kind of spell!

A slow smirk moved across his features as one corner of his lips turned up in a knowing smile. He raised a single eyebrow, all the while continuing to stare at me as if he were reading a book he found particularly interesting, and I found it really annoying how these damned vampires could stare like that and still not miss a step while they were running. Didn't they ever have to look where they were going? Deciding that I needed to get back on an even footing with this particular male vampire, I made a snap decision to go the route of the smartass. When all else fails...

"Hasn't anyone told you it's impolite to stare, Goldilocks?" I heard the distinctive sound of Charlotte's faint snort from somewhere behind me, but the vampire in question simply narrowed his eyes, raised his eyebrow a bit higher, and gave me a look that I freely admit was quite intimidating. However, my new motto was to show no fear, so I couldn't let him get away with that.

"Ah, my witty repartee must have turned you into mutepire. It's alright, I'm sure we'll find a cure." This time, I was certain I heard more than one snort at my words, and the mutepire in question's eyes found a way to narrow even further. I wasn't really concerned about that, but the fact that they were turning black was causing a bit of worry. _Show no fear_, I reminded myself, but I couldn't seem to help the small gulp that worked its way down my throat. Hopefully, he hadn't noticed that little tell-tale sign of my nerves.

"Hey Peter, we survived the crash, right? I mean, I'm not dead and that's why he's not able to speak? I just want to make sure I didn't end up in silent hell or something. Granted, it's cold instead of hot, but anything's possible after the day I've had." Yep, the eyes were definitely black and I was certain I could feel anger surrounding me where the calm had once prevailed. Not a good sign. However, even more worrisome was the quick addition of lust to the anger, which made my nerves start jangling a warning that would probably be foolish to ignore.

Peter's laughter broke the silence, and his face suddenly appeared over mine, his crimson eyes fairly dancing with mirth. "Sorry, pumpkin, no silent hell for you. This here's the Major. Major Jasper Whitlock, to be precise, and little one, you're playin' with fire."

"But I like fire. It's warm, colorful, and makes such pretty sparks." I forced myself to smirk, though I was beginning to wonder if pushing the Major's buttons was the wisest course of action I could have chosen. Ah well, I never claimed that I don't have my foolish moments, and there's no point in doing something if you're not going to take it all the way to the finish line.

**Jasper's POV**

I was torn between anger, amusement, and desire; I wasn't sure whether I should paddle her ass, laugh, or kiss her senseless. There weren't many vampires on the face of the earth who'd dare to smart off to me; the mere mention of the Major was enough to make most people shake in their shoes before fleeing toward the nearest exit. Yet, this little kitten was showing her claws, standing up to me and showing no fear, outwardly anyway. Inwardly was another story. I could fully feel her emotions, and the bravado was only a cover for her underlying feelings; fear, confusion, uncertainty, and nervousness that was combined with a healthy dose of good old-fashioned desire aimed in my direction. The last was what had brought on my satisfied smirk; perhaps not the best reaction I could have shown her, but I'm a male, and that's just how it is.

I'd felt her initial reaction to my proximity, and was man enough to admit that I fully enjoyed it. It was gratifying to know that I wasn't the only one reacting to this connection between us, and if I were fully honest with myself, I was also enjoying the fact that the little kitten in my arms had spirit enough to stand up to me. It was sexy as fuck, and I knew exactly what to do in order to turn those little hisses of hers into purrs. There was a certain amount of satisfaction to be found in taking the first step toward what I now suspected was my destiny; she was about to meet the Major up close and personal, and gain some firsthand knowledge of what happens when you push a male vampire. They push back.

My gaze never leaving hers, I slowly inclined my head, allowing myself a small smile as I watched her eyes widen at my approach. Her heartbeat stuttered and then quickened, her breath catching in her throat as I felt her body begin to lightly tremble. I let my eyes lower to her lips, and watched the tip of her tongue peek out to moisten them as a faint blush heated her cheeks. When my lips were finally caressing hers in the barest of touches, I blew lightly across her face, letting my scent envelop her fully as I sent her a small dose of the lust I was feeling. Her eyes darkened with desire, growing heavy with the first stirrings of arousal, and I smiled wickedly as I ensured that my lips brushed hers with each word I softly whispered.

"Be careful, little kitten. Those who play with fire get burned."

_**A/N:**_ And that should be the end of the POVs changing so rapidly. For awhile at least, they should occur far less frequently per chapter. ~Sari~

_**Recommendation:**_ Sassafrass Junction by VampishVixen – A wild ride from beginning to end, with a sassy and sexy Bella who finds her perfect match in Jasper.


	4. Taking The First Step

_**A/N: **_Your reviews have blown me away, so thank you, thank you, thank you! The Major asked me to apologize if there were any reviews he missed answering personally. There was a slight technological snafu, but he did his very best to express his appreciation to all those who took the time to review. This chapter is dedicated to GemmaLisax, your reviews are pure win. Thank you to everyone who takes a few minutes out of your day to read this story; it's wonderful to be able to entertain you, even for a short while. ~Sari~

**Disclaimer: All characters belonging to the Twilight Series are the property of Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them; however, I do own a black cherry candle that I like to burn for the ambiance when I write. This story contains mature content, and if you're not 18, you shouldn't be reading it. **

**Chapter Four**

_Taking The First Step_

**Bella's POV**

_Holyshitonashingle!_ What the fuck was going on? One second I was doing my finest impression of a smartass, and the next... well... he'd somehow turned the tables on me and now I was the one in trouble. I could feel his lips brushing mine as he whispered out his warning, but that wasn't all I could feel, not by a long shot. My entire body was tingling and the strange warmth I'd felt earlier had returned with a vengeance, streaking its way through me and lighting my every nerve end on fire. I may have never felt this way before, but I could recognize the desire quickly moistening my panties and shortening my breaths, and it was all focused on the male whose gaze was searing deeply into my own. A faint voice in my mind was whispering that this wasn't a good idea, but it was easily buried beneath the wave of new sensations that were quickly overwhelming my senses.

Electricity was sparking between us, and it became more difficult to think as the need rose higher to feel his lips pressed more firmly against my own. His breath enveloped me in his scent and I could feel my eyes fluttering closed as the flames within increased, my hands rising of their own accord to press gently against his chest and lightly massage the sculpted muscles rippling beneath his shirt. A low sound caught my attention that vaguely reminded me of a purr, but before I could fully focus on the strangely compelling rumble, his lips were taking mine in a kiss unlike any I'd ever imagined.

The warmth quickly turned to heat as my lips surrendered to the onslaught of his; this was no gentle first kiss, but a passionate claiming of my mouth, and I was loving every moment of it. An insistent brush of his tongue along my lower lip demanded entrance, and the thought never even crossed my mind to refuse it, my lips parting in welcome for the commanding thrust of his tongue. I melted against him as he explored every hidden crevice of my mouth, and the only hazy thought moving through my mind was _more_. His taste was incredible, and I was certain it could easily become an addiction as my tongue shyly rubbed along his, savoring this new experience to the fullest as my fingers tightened in his shirt, pulling me even closer to him.

A soft moan broke the silence, and it was this sound that finally brought me back to my senses as I realized it came from me. What the _hell_ was I doing? I was shocked motionless for a moment, then my eyes flew open as I quickly pulled back from him, vaguely aware of gasping for the air I'd been denied during the kiss that put all others to shame. His eyes were on fire, their ebony depths burning with a passion I'd never before seen directed at me, and I couldn't help the instinctive reactions of my body to that heated gaze. Even as my mind was screaming at me to put a safe distance between us, I was melting further into him, my head weakly falling forward to rest against his covered chest as if even the smallest separation wasn't to be tolerated. His scent wrapped fully around me once more, soothing my ragged nerves even as it made coherent thinking more difficult, and I struggled to put my scattered thoughts into some semblance of order. The last several hours had been filled with one shock after another, and I still hadn't a clue what was really going on, but there were a few things I was definitely sure of at this point.

First, I was undeniably attracted to this vampire who was so strong and commanding, and yet in direct contrast to those traits, held me so gently within his arms. I couldn't even begin to understand the pull I felt toward him, a connection that seemed to tie us together in ways far deeper than anything I could really comprehend at the moment. However, I knew the pull was real, and it was growing stronger the more time I spent in his presence. The word _soul-mate_ briefly flickered through my mind, but I quickly pushed that thought away; it was simply too ridiculous to credit with any substantial belief.

Second, I felt completely safe within his grasp, despite my lack of knowledge about him. It made no sense at all, but it felt strangely right, as if my instincts were telling me that I had nothing to fear from him because he'd always ensure my safety. This, too, was pretty ridiculous in the scheme of things, but I couldn't shake the certainty that it was also utterly true. I'd never entrusted another person with my well-being before, not even my parents, since I had always been required to mostly take care of myself. But now it was so tempting to lean against his solid chest and let him take care of me, and I couldn't understand why that need was suddenly making itself known.

I also knew one more thing, and of all the realizations I was currently dealing with, this was the one that frightened me the most. I had a feeling that our kiss had changed absolutely everything, and that nothing was ever going to be the same again. This thought made me feel more vulnerable than I ever had before, and I instinctively clung just a bit more tightly to Jasper, letting myself absorb the comfort he unknowingly offered as I tried to sort out the jumbled confusion within my mind.

**Jasper's POV**

_Fuck me._ What had started out as simply a way to teach the little kitten a lesson had turned into the best fucking kiss of my long existence, and my body was already urging me to do it again. Her mouth had been made to be plundered by mine, and her taste... fuck, her taste was better than her scent, satisfying a thirst I hadn't even known I'd had until it was satiated. I could sense both confusion and curiosity emanating strongly from her, mixed in with a little embarrassment; however, I could also feel trust, and that was enough to make my dead fucking heart simply melt. If I'd had any doubts before about who this woman was to me, they were gone, scattered like ashes in the wind. She was _mine_, my mate, and there was no way in hell I'd ever let her go.

She was cuddled into me like she belonged in my arms, and I could feel every single protective and possessive instinct within me rising quickly to the surface as my hold on her tightened further. The strength of the two feelings was unbelievable, and I was amazed that they'd come upon me so quickly after seeing her for the first time, though I should have expected it after sensing the same feelings in Peter earlier. After all, he'd not had much time with her either, yet she'd apparently had as profound an effect upon him as she'd had on me. Finding my mate at this particular time was going to complicate things, but I couldn't be bothered to give a fuck right now. I'd waited too damned long to find her, and while I'd take things slowly to give her time to adjust to the idea, there was no way in fucking hell that I was going to let her deny what was between us. She was _mine_, and the sooner she came to terms with that, the better off we'd both be.

I was brought out of my musings by the sound of Peter snickering beside me, and a quick glance at the fucker confirmed that he knew the conclusions I'd just come to. His trademark shit-eating grin was plastered across his face, telling me he'd known about this and had just been waiting for me to realize it. Fucker. A little warning would have been nice. Sometimes I think he enjoyed his gift of knowing shit just a little too much, and while I'd love to punch him right in his grinning mouth, I was simply too fucking content at the moment to be bothered. Despite the current danger we were in, my kitten was safely in my arms, and I wanted to bask in that fact for just a little while longer before I had to deal with any more bullshit.

The next half-hour passed slowly as we ran through the desert night, and while there were a million things I wanted to ask my mate, I allowed her to rest quietly in my arms. She'd been through so fucking much in the last few hours, and it wasn't the time to force her to talk to me when she was obviously feeling overwhelmed by everything that had happened. I knew she was awake by the steady cadence of her heartbeat, and I hoped she was able to take some comfort from my scent surrounding her. It was one of the ways we could soothe our mates when they were distressed, and if I had my way, she'd never be without that comfort again. There were so many things I was looking forward to sharing with her, showing her, and giving her. The list was endless, and I couldn't wait for the day when she'd allow me to do those things without protest or hesitation.

My priorities had radically shifted in the last thirty minutes. Where before she had been important simply because we needed her to win the coming war, she had now become my primary concern. No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't simply wave my hand in the air and erase the danger my mate was standing in the middle of, both now and during the war. I would, however, do whatever I had to, sacrifice whatever I had to, in order to keep her safe. She was now my life, my everything, and I'd allow no harm to befall her while I still existed. I was Major Jasper Whitlock, and anyone who tried to harm my mate would very quickly find out just how fucking dangerous I can be.

**Peter's POV**

I was thoroughly enjoyin' watchin' the Major connect with his mate after waitin' on her for so long, and I couldn't help myself. I just had to poke at him a bit; the opportunity was too golden to pass up, and I was never known for restraint at the best of times. Besides, he had his hands full, so I didn't have to worry about a fist flyin' at my face right now, which was a plus when it came to needlin' the Major. He had a mean right hook that was worse than wifey's, not that I'd ever tell Char that little fact. I really liked my balls hangin' just where they were, thank you very much.

I made sure my snickers were too low for pumpkin to hear, at least; no sense embarrassin' her when she was already reelin'. See? I could be nice sometimes, despite the popular opinion that I was a totally insensitive prick. It wasn't my fault if my sense of humor was under-appreciated most of the time, and when it came to releasin' tension, nothin' worked better than gettin' up to a little fuckery. So I was doin' the Major a favor, even if he didn't quite see it that way. Fucker should be thankin' me instead of glarin'. Damn tootin'.

Pumpkin was perfect for him, and if the fucker did anythin' at all to make her upset, he was goin' to be dealin' with one pissed off mother-fuckin' brother. And who would that be? Peter Whitlock, fuckin' ass-kicker extraordinaire at your service. That little filly was firmly wrapped around my dead, unbeatin' heart, and I'd find really creative ways to torture anyone who hurt her. I'd learned from the best, after all, though it would be highly amusin' if the Major was to end up on the receivin' end of his own fuckin' teachin'. I snorted at the thought, but ignored the curious looks I got for it. There was really no sense in antagonizin' the Major until he deserved it, and I doubt he'd find it amusin' if he knew what was goin' through my head right now. Yeah, even _I_ show some common fuckin' sense at times. Who knew? Char would be so proud of me. Hmm. I'll file that away to use the next time she gets a bee in her bonnet over somethin' I've done. This had the potential to be a decent get-out-of-the-doghouse-free card. Or maybe I'll save it for Peter Jr. as an I-deserve-some-lovin'-right-now-cause-I've-been-such-a-good-boy card. Yeah, I bet he'd like that, and keepin' him happy means I stay happy. Good times.

Inevitably, though, my thoughts drifted back to pumpkin layin' so still and silent in the Major's arms. I was worried about my pumpkin, she was bein' way too damned quiet. She'd been a real warrior through everythin' that had happened over the last several hours, and I was so fuckin' proud of her for it. The only problem was that eventually all that shit she was bottlin' up inside her so she could stay strong was goin' to have to come back out again, and that was goin' to be bad on the scale of Mt. Vesuvius eruptin' in the middle of Forks. She was so damned young to have so many burdens placed on her between the war and losin' her parents, not to mention havin' to flee her home and findin' out that vampires exist. It would be enough to make anyone go 'round the bend, and she was takin' it all in stride like she dealt with this shit every fuckin' day. She wouldn't be alone, though, we'd all be there to help her through it and lead her out the other side of the fire. That's what family was for, after all, and that little gal was most definitely family to me.

Just as my thoughts were turnin' towards all the things I could teach my new little sis, includin' the utter joy and satisfaction to be found in successfully completin' a good practical joke on someone, a tingle went up my spine that I'd learned to pay attention to the hard way. I was instantly on full alert, lookin' around and searchin' for whatever it was that I was meant to be noticin', and my eyes widened as I saw the strange mist headin' our way from the east. I'd never seen anythin' like it, but my senses were tellin' me to avoid it at all costs, and that's exactly what I was gonna fuckin' do.

"Major, turn west, _now_!" I yelled as I switched my own course, hopin' the others would follow first and ask questions second, since that mist was less than a minute from hittin' us head-on. Luckily, they did, even as I felt the questionin' glances they were castin' my way.

"Report," the Major commanded, instinctively tightenin' his grip on pumpkin as he quickened his pace until we were runnin' side by side once more.

"Look to the east! There's some kind of fuckin' mist headin' toward us and I don't like the looks of it." That mist was makin' me more nervous by the second, and my feet were instinctively movin' ever faster moment by moment.

"Fuck, Alec!" he cursed as he looked behind us and saw the approachin' mist for himself. "He has the ability to block out all your senses so you're defenseless. Fucking Volturi!" The last was said in a full snarl, and I could tell the Major was about at the end of his patience. These fuckers were like roaches; there was never just one, and they really didn't know when to leave well-enough alone.

We were in a really bad fuckin' spot. The river was to the north and we wouldn't be able to cross it with pumpkin, it was far too cold for her to be able to withstand as a human. The Volturi were comin' from the south and the east, leavin' us only one possible direction, west, and I had a bad feelin' there was a surprise or two waitin' for us there. We were bein' herded like sheep and that was never a good thing. I could tell the Major was makin' the same calculations in his own head that I was makin' in mine, and by the look on his face and the curses he was growlin' out, he'd also come to the same conclusion.

"The river's our only real option at this point," he muttered, "We have no idea what's waiting for us to the west, and the fact they want us to head that way only makes it more clear that we shouldn't. Fuck!"

I could hear the growlin' and mutterin' of the others as they realized what we were talkin' about and the fuckin' shittiness of our current situation, and I hated to see the look of strain in pumpkin's eyes as she lifted her head to look at me. She knew we were in trouble and I wasn't sure how much more she could take before losin' her shit. She'd been a trooper so far, but everyone had their limits, and she had to be nearin' hers. That led me to another worry. The river water was goin' to be ice fuckin' cold, and my little pumpkin wasn't exactly dressed for a dip in water of that temperature; her jeans and thin t-shirt would be soaked through in a matter of seconds and provide no protection whatsoever from the cold. As the Major looked down at her before meetin' my gaze with his own, I could see the same concern in his eyes, and I snarled in disgust that those fuckers were forcin' us to put her in danger just to keep her out of their grasp.

"We have no choice, Major," I quietly growled, clenching my fists in a fury I had no way to release at the moment. "At least Carlisle is with us to help as needed." It was the only bit of comfort I could find to offer either of us, and it was poor fuckin' comfort indeed.

He nodded at me, his mouth set into a grim line as he switched his course once more to take us directly to the river by the shortest route. I turned my head to glance at the others, instructin' them to surround the Major and pumpkin as soon as we hit the water and to stay beneath its surface to avoid detection by the Volturi. As I glanced back to the front, I could see the Major whisperin' to pumpkin as we neared the riverbank, and I watched her face set into a look of resolve just as we reached the edge and leaped into the churning water below.

**Jasper's POV**

I'd been so content just a few minutes ago, holding my mate in my arms and just enjoying having her so close to me after being alone for so damned long. There was no describing the sense of contentment I felt every time she snuggled a bit closer to my chest, and there wasn't a single doubt in my mind that she was exactly where she belonged. She might not understand our connection, or even be ready for something like that right now, but there was no denying that she felt at least a small pull toward me and that was good enough at the moment. The protectiveness I felt toward her was almost overwhelming in its intensity, but I wouldn't wish it to be any different. It was my job to take care of her for the rest of eternity, and I was more than up to the task.

Now, however, thanks to those Volturi fuckers, I was being forced to place my mate in danger, and I was not happy about this little fact. It was going to be pure torture for her due to the icy temperature of the water, and I had no way to warm her once we left the river. I was fighting to hold back the rage that was rising within me at the situation, and I swore to myself that one day I'd take every single moment of pain she felt out of their fucking hides. She looked up at me suddenly, and the expression of trust on her face almost brought me to my knees with its purity. While one part of my mind was shocked that she could trust that deeply in me already, the rest was elated that our connection as mates was already having such a positive effect on her.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself so as not to frighten her more than she already was, I leaned down to whisper a few words of instruction and encouragement to her as we neared the riverbank, sending a wave of calm at her as I spoke directly into her ear. "I'm so sorry, Bella, but we have no choice in the matter. The water's going to be cold, ice cold, but I promise we won't stay in it a moment longer than absolutely necessary. Once we're in, we're going to stay underneath the water's surface as much as possible to avoid them sighting our location, but I'll raise us into the air every thirty seconds so that you can take in another deep breath. Hold on tight to me, and no matter what, do _not_ let go. Just relax in my arms and let me do all the work, darlin'."

I felt her nod of understanding and was impressed by her quiet courage as she didn't say so much as a single word of complaint, simply cooperating as I turned her in my grasp to press her chest against mine, her arms and legs wrapping tightly around me. As we made the jump into the icy river, I felt her take in a deep breath and hold it, burying her face in my neck just as we hit the water and sunk beneath its murky surface.

**Bella's POV**

_Show no fear_. I was repeating that simple phrase over and over in my mind as we approached the river, trying not to make the situation worse by freaking out every time the thought crossed my mind that I couldn't swim. I lived in Phoenix for fuck's sake, there was no need to _learn_ to swim. If I hadn't trusted Jasper before, there was no doubt I was going to have to once we hit that water; he'd be the only thing standing between me and death by drowning. Fuck my life.

I felt us leap into the air as we reached the riverbank, and drew in a deep breath, burying my face in Jasper's neck just before we hit the water. I didn't want to see it coming even though I knew it was, and nothing could have prepared me for the utter shock of hitting the icy water and going under. Hundreds of needles seemed to pierce my skin, the icy water so cold it burned in a way that took my breath and made it hard to even think. I felt the air leave my lungs as my arms and legs tightened spastically in response, my eyes snapping open only to see nothing but darkness surrounding me. If I weren't able to feel Jasper's body, I'd never have known he was even there with me.

The freezing darkness was disorienting and my lungs were already screaming for the air I'd lost upon impact with the water. Would we never surface for me to take another breath? Were we just sinking deeper, moving toward a watery grave? How much time had passed? Surely it had been longer than thirty seconds. Was I still holding onto Jasper? I couldn't feel my hands or feet anymore, just the many burning needles that were quickly turning into knives, ruthlessly stabbing my body over and over again until I wanted to scream at them to please stop. The pain was so intense I couldn't think past it, and dark spots were beginning to flash before my eyes as my lungs begged for air.

My head suddenly broke the surface of the water, and I instinctively gasped in a lungful of air before I was pulled under once more. My body was twitching, every muscle spasming involuntarily in reaction to the icy chill that was seeping more deeply into me with every passing moment. Random memories were flashing through my mind in no particular order, and it became more and more difficult to focus on anything. Fear was welling up within me despite my new motto, and I fought it back with all my might, trying not to give in to the overwhelming terror. I pushed the darkness back as well, struggling to keep control of myself as the images started cycling more quickly despite my best efforts.

_Riding my bicycle along the sidewalk, my father holding the handlebars._

Focus, Bella. You have to focus. Show no fear! Trust Jasper!

_Blowing out the ten candles on a large birthday cake, my parents singing Happy Birthday to me._

Lungs bursting. Breaking the surface. Breathe! Darkness again. Hold it together!

_Sitting in the hospital emergency room on my father's lap, crying and holding my broken arm._

Body twitching. Steel bands around me. What's happening?

_Watching my parents' bodies falling to the floor, their faces twisted in horror as they died._

Wind on my face. Air! Breathe! Let me go!

_Smoldering golden eyes gazing into mine._

Ice. Fire. Pain. Fear.

_Darkness._

**Jasper's POV**

I felt Bella go limp in my arms and panic surged within me, pushing every thought out of my mind that didn't revolve around saving her. I kicked powerfully, sending us both to the surface as I went straight for the shoreline, uncaring if we were far enough away from the Volturi to be safe. She wasn't fucking breathing and nothing else mattered. I was vaguely aware of the others following me, but their presence barely registered and wasn't of concern. My focus was solely on my Bella and I could feel the demon within roaring.

I gently laid her on the ground, turning her onto her side as one hand began pressing against her lungs to expel the water she'd inhaled while the other held her body steady. It was taking everything I had to keep the panic under control, she needed me thinking clearly; my mate was hurt and depending on me to take care of her. If I allowed the panic to take me, my demon would break free of his restraints, and nothing good could come from that right now. My emotions were raw, and I could feel the continuous growls rumbling deeply in my chest. I'd been able to feel her pain, her fear, her struggle to be brave, and finally her descent into darkness as she'd lost the fight against the cold that was slowly infiltrating her body with such ruthless efficiency. My inability to spare her that had struck me to my core; I felt as if I'd failed her. I could feel the strong projection of my emotions as my control began to falter, but I couldn't manage to care. Nothing mattered except for my Bella.

I felt hands pulling against me and the demon snarled in fury as I flung them away, the voices in my ears making no sense as I fully concentrated on helping my mate. She was so pale, so lifeless, so _cold_. Where she should have felt quite warm to me, she felt barely warmer than my own body temperature, which told me she was in very dangerous territory. Not only did I need to get her breathing, I also needed to get her warm, and quickly. If I didn't, the cold would kill her as surely as a lack of air would.

I felt her twitch suddenly beneath my hands, and she began to cough as water trickled from her nose and mouth in a steady stream. After several moments, she took in her first shaky inhalation since we'd left the water and a small amount of relief began to replace the consuming panic that had been moving through me. I purred softly to her as I smoothed the limp strands of wet hair from her face, trying to soothe her as her body shook beneath the onslaught of chills, and my heart twisted as her brown eyes blinked slowly at me in confusion. They were dazed and unfocused, and soft, pain-filled moans were escaping her lips with each tremor of her body, each one striking me with the force of a deadly blow.

Carlisle's voice finally managed to break through my concentration, and I consciously took notice of the others gathered around us for the first time since she'd gone limp in my arms.

"Jasper, I need to examine her. You know I'm not going to hurt her, let me check her over." It was obvious that he'd been repeating the same words for awhile now without me acknowledging them. I nodded at him, moving slightly to make room for him to slip in next to her, and I kept careful watch as his hands moved over her body with calm professionalism, trying to control my growls at another male touching my mate. I knew it was a necessary evil, and Bella's needs had to come before my own possessiveness, but it still felt utterly wrong. Pulling myself together, I called out softly to Peter, telling him to report on our situation as I kept my eyes and most of my attention focused on Carlisle and Bella.

"I think we lost them, Major. We swam for several minutes underwater, and the current helped take us even further away. They'd never have expected us to try the river with Bella, and it will take them a bit to figure out which way we went even once they backtrack. If we move fast, we should be able to stay far enough ahead of them to get to the women without further trouble." I nodded my head at his concise report, noticing that he and Charlotte were facing in opposite directions in order to guard our backs just as I'd trained them to do. It was good to have back-up you could trust in the middle of a clusterfuck.

"How is she, Carlisle?" I asked, his grim expression doing nothing to calm my own fears about her well-being. Her teeth had begun to chatter in addition to the tremors wracking her fragile body, and my demon roared once more in frustration at not being able to help my mate.

"She's in trouble, Jasper. Her breathing is doing fairly well, but her body temperature is far too low and we have no way to warm her. Her heart will fail within minutes, long before we could find and get her to a hospital." His words were rushed, his normally calm facade cracking under the severity of the situation. We were still at least ten minutes away from the women and any chance of warming Bella. It took everything I had not to release the demon and wreak havoc at this news. There was _no_ way I was going to let my mate die. _No. Fucking. Way. _

"Move!" I commanded, leaning down and scooping Bella into my arms as I began running once more, forcibly reigning in my emotions as I put everything I had into moving as fast as possible. There wasn't even a moment to waste.

**Peter's POV**

Pumpkin was in bad fuckin' shape and the Major was close to losin' it. I was damned glad he'd at least managed to get his emotions under control, tenuous as that control might be, because feelin' that shit wasn't somethin' I ever wanted to do again. If I'd had any doubts they were mates, they were all fuckin' disintegrated now that I'd felt him react to her bein' hurt. I'd felt like my own insides were twisted completely around, and that was only feelin' it second-hand. _Fuck me_, that was some _bad_ shit. It made me fuckin' grateful as all hell that Char was standin' next to me and in one piece after that stunt she'd pulled on the rope. She and I were still goin' to have words about that, especially now that we were all in danger of losin' pumpkin. I'd yell at her for fuckin' puttin' her life in danger, and then I'd fuck her senseless until she didn't have the brain power left to even _think_ about doin' somethin' like that again.

I understood why she'd done it, she was already as protective of pumpkin as I was, but she had to learn to temper her passion with reason. Male vampires were inherently much stronger than females, and she went up against not one, but _two_ highly trained Volturi guard members on her own. Not fuckin' smart. If she'd waited only another second or two, I'd have been able to help her, but she'd been in too much of a protective frenzy to think straight and I'd almost lost her because of it. If she'd been pulled off of that rope, she'd have dropped smack dab into the middle of the Volturi below, and they'd have had her torn apart before she could have even thought about defendin' herself. _Not_ fuckin' acceptable. Trainin' or no, she was my everythin', and I'd surely die if anythin' happened to her. I was gonna make damned fuckin' sure that she never even contemplated doin' anythin' that reckless again. I wouldn't be able to take it.

Shakin' my head to try to get those images to leave me the fuck alone, I noticed we were movin' so fast that I was havin' to struggle to keep up with the Major despite my natural speed. I had never seen him move as fast as he was movin' now, and it was less than five minutes before we were comin' within sight of the women and vehicles. As soon as we reached them, he started roarin' out orders and none of us were stupid enough to hesitate in obeyin' them. Now was not the time to fuck with the Major.

"Esme, get dry clothes and blankets, now!" Jasper ordered, movin' quickly to lay pumpkin down on the ground near the jeep. Her poor little face was turnin' an awful shade of blue and her eyes were still not focused or clear. I had an awful feelin' that we were goin' to have to do somethin' drastic to save her, and it was not gonna go over well with some. The rest of us followed Esme, gettin' dry clothes for ourselves and dressin' in record time before headin' back over to where the Major and Esme were workin' over pumpkin. She was in dry clothin' now, all swaddled up in blankets, but she didn't look any better or more comfortable than she had before, and the Major was about a millimeter from losin' his shit.

Carlisle was bendin' over her, checking her vitals with a grim fuckin' look on his face that I knew didn't bode well for pumpkin.

"How is she?" the Major asked, his words little more than a snarl as he struggled against lettin' another male touch his mate. I was actually surprised he hadn't already ripped Carlisle to shreds, considerin' the state he was currently in and the lack of good news from the doctor.

"No change, Jasper. Her heartbeat is starting to become erratic and it's only a matter of time before it stops. It's simply having to work too hard to pump her blood with her body being so cold. There's nothing I can do, I'm so sorry." A roar was the response this news received, mixed in with the dry sobbin' of the women. The Major was warrin' with his demon, and if he lost, we were all gonna be in a world of fuckin' hurt. It was time to step in and save my brother.

"Major, we need to change her. It's the only way to save her life." He looked up at me, his eyes feral in their rage and intensity, but then the light of recognition dawned within them and he started noddin' his head in agreement. Before he could act, however, that fuckin' Carlisle had to open his mouth and put his two worthless cents in, aggravatin' an already tense situation. That man never did know when to shut his fuckin' mouth.

"We can't do that! We can't just take her life without her consent. We can't take her choice!" he protested in a loud voice, as if speakin' louder would add any credence at all to the garbage he'd just spewed. I jumped in before the Major could manage to speak around his rage, gettin' right up in the good doctor's face to show him the intensity of my fuckin' sincerity.

"Pumpkin would want this, she's no quitter! She's been fuckin' fightin' all night long just to stay alive and endure the fucked up shit that's been happenin', and she's not about to give up now. She'd never fuckin' surrender, so shut your damned mouth and get the fuck out of the Major's face before you end up goin' up in smoke, fucker!" I was snarlin' by the end of my little speech and I felt Char come up behind me and put a calmin' hand on my back, rubbin' it just the way she knows I like. That should have been the end of it, but he just didn't seem to know when to back the fuck down.

"Regardless of how she may have been acting all night, the fact remains that she can't give her consent, and so I can't allow you to change her." He was tryin' to keep his voice reasonable, but that tone of fuckin' superiority was there beneath all that damned reason, and as if that wasn't enough to set the Major off, he proceeded to crouch over pumpkin's body, blockin' it from us. The fucker had lost his ever-lovin' mind.

Before I could so much as blink, the Major had Carlisle on the ground, one hand wrapped around his throat while the other was holdin' down his chest to keep him immobile. He was in a complete rage, venom drippin' down his chin as the demon roared its fury at his interference into Carlisle's face. Fear was showin' in the doctor's eyes and I was glad he was finally showin' some common fuckin' sense, if it wasn't already too late for it to save his ass. I could see that the Major was about to tear his head off, so I decided to step in. I didn't really care all that much about the doctor, but the Major might be a tad bit upset that he'd torn him apart once he calmed down. I stepped closer to my brother, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder while keepin' my eyes down submissively as I spoke softly to him.

"Major, you don't have time to deal with him now. Your mate needs you, she's fadin' fast." With those words, the Major leaped off of Carlisle, the hand around his neck almost negligently throwin' the man at me as he moved to his mate's side. I gave Carlisle a hard glare, silently impressin' upon him the wisdom of keepin' his fuckin' trap shut, then pushed him outta the way and took my place at the Major's side.

Pumpkin was barely breathin' and I could hear her heart stutterin' in her chest, so I knew there wasn't much time if we were gonna get this done. The look on the Major's face almost broke my undead heart as he leaned over her, placin' a gentle kiss on her forehead and whisperin' how sorry he was that he had to do this to her without her okayin' it. Then he promised her that he'd be right by her side through the whole thing and bent his head to her neck. I placed one hand on my brother's shoulder in support, and took Char's with the other, pullin' her close into my side and lettin' us take comfort in each other as we bore witness to the final moments of pumpkin's human life as a family.

**Jasper's POV**

My heart felt like it was in a vise as I bent down to Bella's throat, preparing myself to do what had to be done. It was never meant to be like this. It _shouldn't_ fucking be like this, and it was just one more thing to add to the list of sins that I'd be taking out of the Volturi's hides as soon as I got my hands on those bastards. Yes, it was her destiny to be a vampire, the prophecy was very clear about that, but she should have had the time to learn and prepare for what she was about to become. It wasn't fair that she was having to go into this blindly; hell, she'd only learned of the existence of vampires a few hours ago and now she was about to become one. Could she forgive me for doing this to her without her consent? If there were any other way, I'd take it, but there's no way I can let her die, not when I have the ability to save her. I prayed to whatever Gods might be listening that she would understand in the end. I needed her too badly to lose her over this.

Placing a soft kiss over her jugular vein, I braced myself for the onslaught of the bloodlust her taste would surely arouse and bit deeply. The first drops of her blood flowed over my tongue and down my throat, and I moaned softly at its delicious flavor. Never had I tasted anything like it, nor would I ever again, but I was surprised to find that my bloodlust wasn't even a factor. There was no chance I could ever hurt my mate; it seemed not even my bloodlust could cause me to harm her. I savored the sweet ambrosia even as I carefully monitored her heartbeat to ensure I didn't take too much, and when I felt it begin to slow as her body once more went limp beneath mine, I injected as much venom as possible into the wound before sealing it closed with a quick swipe of my tongue.

I removed the blankets from around her, then gently bit into each wrist, as well as both ankles, wanting to get as much venom as possible into her body before her veins sealed closed. Hopefully, her change would pass quickly with that much venom working in her, though every moment of her suffering would be a moment too long as far as I was concerned. I felt Peter squeeze my shoulder in silent support, and sent him and Charlotte a burst of gratitude for their unwavering loyalty to me. I couldn't ask for a better brother and sister. I lifted my precious mate into my arms, standing as I felt her body stiffen with the first stirrings of the burn, and walked over to the jeep.

"Alright, let's roll," I ordered, settling into the backseat with Bella lying across my lap, my arms firmly wrapped around her now-shuddering body. Thankfully, it was the middle of the night, and there shouldn't be many people on the road to hear her inevitable screams as the burn intensified.

Peter, Charlotte, Carlisle, and Esme headed for the Mercedes and I motioned for them to take point as Emmett and Rose got into the jeep. As we took off following the car in front of us, I began to softly hum to Bella, reassuring her of my presence even though I doubted she fully understood what was now happening. At the very least, I wanted her to know that she wasn't alone, and that she never would be again.

**Bella's POV**

The darkness was lifting, and I wanted nothing more than to stay afloat within its comforting embrace, but it was obvious that someone had other plans if the rhythmic pressure on my chest and back was anything to go by. I was about to tell them to leave me alone and let me sleep, when suddenly I was coughing up water from every orifice, its salty brine scraping my throat and sinuses raw as it came up. Once the flow ceased and I was able to finally take in a breath, I wished I hadn't. It burned all the way down my throat, which felt like someone had lined it with razor blades just for the hell of it, and it took several gasping breaths before the pain eased to a tolerable level.

I wasn't sure what was going on, but I thought it a good idea to open my eyes and try to figure it out; however, when I finally pried them open, everything was little more than a fuzzy blur that I couldn't seem to bring into focus no matter how hard I tried. I heard voices speaking above me, as well as some kind of purr, but I wasn't able to make out what they were saying as the words seemed to come from a great distance. The world was swimming around me, and I was getting one hell of a fucking headache trying to make it stay still. What the _hell_ was happening?

I slowly went through my memories, finally recalling our dive into the river and how I'd felt lost within its icy darkness. _I must have drowned_, I thought, _and that pressure on my chest was someone clearing my lungs of water to bring me back_. Ok, things were starting to make more sense now, but before I could try to ponder the situation any further, I felt myself being lifted and pressed against cold marble. Within a few moments, I was hit by the sensation of moving at great speed, and I would have chuckled were I able to. How many times was I going to wake from the darkness to find myself in this position? I really needed to break that particular habit. At least now I knew what it meant; I was in the arms of a vampire and being carried somewhere at a run.

As we traveled, I kept fading in and out, but slowly became aware that my body was twitching almost uncontrollably, and I was so very cold, colder than I'd ever been in my life. It was getting more difficult to draw in breath, and it seemed like my heart was trying to hammer its way out of my chest. I was also feeling weaker instead of stronger as time passed, and that thought was unnerving. What was wrong with me? As I thought about this, I finally noticed that we'd stopped moving, and I was once more lying on the ground, raised voices surrounding me accompanied by what sounded like roars and snarls. Were we at the zoo? It was getting so hard to think, and my eyes still wouldn't focus on anything. I felt like utter shit. Couldn't they please shut those animals up? I tried to make my wishes known, but all that came out of my mouth was a moan, and the pain in my throat quickly took my attention from whatever I'd been trying to say. It must not have been that important.

Fear was blooming within me, but before it could fully take hold, I was suddenly surrounded by a scent I quickly recognized as Jasper's. It was unforgettable, and oh so soothing. I inhaled it gratefully, and soon felt his lips against my forehead in the gentlest of kisses before his whisper reached my ears, the words so faint I could barely understand them.

"I'm so sorry that I need to do this without your consent, darlin'. But I promise you that I'll be right by your side through the whole thing. You won't be alone, not even for a moment."

Without my consent? What was he talking about? I didn't like the sound of this, but it was so hard to think, and before I could even attempt to form words to question him, I felt a sharp pressure against the side of my neck that quickly turned into pain. I heard myself mewl softly in discomfort, but though I tried to struggle against it, I was too weak to even lift my arms from my sides. An odd pulling sensation began to move through me, originating from the site of the pain, and I was faintly aware of my heart gradually slowing its beating as the little strength I had seemed to ebb from my body at the same time. A moment later, something moist moved across the spot and the pain diminished, only to reappear at first my wrists, and then my ankles, before disappearing altogether.

There was no time to rejoice in the absence of pain, however, as a burning sensation began to appear in each of the places that had felt that previous ache. It quickly began to spread throughout my body even as it increased in intensity until I was sure that someone had lit me on fire, and I could vaguely hear my own screams of agony as I burned alive.

_**A/N: **_Ok, so maybe I lied just a teensy bit about the POVs. Sorry! *shifty* This chapter took a turn I wasn't expecting and everyone wanted to be heard. ~Sari~

_**Recommendation: **_A Different Direction by GemmaLisax – a wonderful Jasper/Bella story that has more surprise twists than you'd think possible, and boasts a very original plotline that grabs hold of you from the first chapter and never lets go.


	5. The Winds Of Change

_**A/N: **_Your generosity in support of this story continues to amaze me, and I appreciate each and every one of your comments and encouragements more than I can say. This chapter is happily dedicated to lauren1379, your reviews make me laugh and encourage me to keep writing when I'm stuck. ~Sari~

**Disclaimer: All characters belonging to the Twilight Series are the property of Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them; however, I do own a computer that's as temperamental as I am. This story contains mature content, and if you're not 18, you shouldn't be reading it. **

**Chapter Five**

_The Winds Of Change_

**Peter's POV**

I was fuckin' twitchy, and gettin' twitchier by the second. We'd been drivin' like bats outta hell for the last two hours, and as if ridin' in the car with Carlisle and havin' to listen to his bullshit wasn't enough, I knew there was somethin' important I was missin'. My intuition was tryin' its damnedest to get through my thick skull, but I just couldn't _see_ whatever it was hintin' at. My fingers were tappin' my frustration against the steerin' wheel, and if I wasn't careful, I'd be tappin' a hole right through it. Char kept lookin' at me, and I knew she realized somethin' was wrong, but she knew enough to let me work at it myself without interruptin' my thoughts. She was good like that. Now if only Carlisle would take the fuckin' hint and shut his trap for five fuckin' seconds so I could _think_!

"We shouldn't have changed her," Carlisle muttered, the disapproval in his tone comin' through loud and clear. "We have no idea what she's going to be capable of, and we don't know her well enough to tell if we can trust her with the power she's supposed to wield. We could be opening Pandora's Box and end up regretting it with our lives." He continued to mutter to Esme while she tried to comfort him with almost inaudible soothing sounds, but I'd had enough of his shit. He'd been at it since we hit the road, and despite my repeated orders to stop yappin', he insisted on carryin' on as if his opinion was actually worth somethin' at this point.

_Fuck!_ I looked down and sure enough my fingers were through the steerin' wheel. I carefully extracted them, and though I could hear myself growlin', I just didn't give a fuck; even Char's hand on my thigh wasn't enough to calm me down right now. When was this fucker goin' to get a clue and s_hut the fuck up_? I was swallowin' rapidly, tryin' to keep up with the overflow of venom in my mouth, but I could still feel it drippin' down my chin as my anger soared into rage at the volatile combination of my own twitchy intuition and Carlisle's never-endin' stupidity.

I jerked the steerin' wheel to the right, pullin' the Mercedes to the side of the road and vaguely noticin' Emmett followin' suit with the jeep behind us. Immediately, I was out the door and draggin' Carlisle's ass out of the car with one hand fisted in his shirt collar, completely ignorin' the protests of my rough treatment that he and Esme were both sputterin' at me. I sensed Char followin', yet stayin' just slightly behind me, showin' her silent support while not gettin' in the way. I surely love that woman.

Pumpkin's screams of agony that I now clearly heard weren't doin' anythin' to calm me down, and I had to try my damnedest to ignore them for the moment while I dealt with the idiot still strugglin' in my grasp. I got right up in his face, lettin' him see my demon roarin' so near the surface, and kept my words calmly controlled as I spoke in a low voice. I didn't want to scare pumpkin, and I didn't have to yell in order to get my point across to this son of a bitch.

"Listen up, fucker, and listen good, cause I ain't into repeatin' myself. Pumpkin is the Major's mate, and if you actually think you're goin' to be able to sway any of his decisions regardin' her with your bullshit, you'd better start thinkin' again. I'm really startin' to regret steppin' in when he was goin' to tear your head off, and I guaran-fuckin'-tee that I won't be doin' that again. That little warrior he's holdin' is part of my family now, and no one fucks with my family. _No one_. She's got more fuckin' guts in her little finger than you could ever dream of havin', and the next time I hear you say a word against her, you're goin' to be dealin' with one fuckin' pissed off older brother. Got it?" I was spittin' venom at him by the end of my lecture, but the fucker just couldn't seem to grasp the dangerous water he was currently treadin'. I was less than a hair's breadth away from fuckin' up his shit. Didn't we have enough on our plates already without him addin' onto the load?

I could hear the Major growlin' from the back of the jeep, and knew he was listenin' to every word I said even with his attention bein' focused on the girl layin' in his arms. As his second-in-command, it was my job to ease his load where I could, and I was about to start with the fucker currently starin' at me as if he couldn't comprehend the simple English I was speakin'. He just had to open his mouth again, and the words he spoke were enough to throw me clean over the edge I'd been hangin' onto by my fingertips.

"You're both blinded by her, can't you see that? She's dangerous, Peter! _Dangerous_! And here we are turning her into a vampire who'll be a newborn and almost impossible to control. Turning her was pure stupidity. It would have been better to let her die than to put ourselves into a situation we know nothing about. At least if she's dead the other side can't use her against us!"

My vision tunneled as the world turned red, and I was only vaguely aware of the Major's roar echoin' my own as I launched myself at the fucker standin' in front of me. How _dare_ he even _think_ about killin' my pumpkin? The demon burst through the bars of his cage, roarin' in feral rage as he attacked without mercy. I could feel hands pullin' at me, but they were easily ignored, all my focus on the task needin' to be accomplished. I could hear the screeching metallic sound of a vampire bein' torn apart, and the feel of the venom sprayin' across my body only egged the demon on as my ears were filled with the snarls and sounds of battle.

It could have been mere minutes, or hours later, that I came back to myself, my chest heavin' in deep gulps of air as I became aware of Esme screamin' somewhere in the background and Char croonin' to me at my side. My mate's soft hands were rubbin' gently along my back and her scent surroundin' me was a balm to the ragin' beast within who didn't like bein' put back into his cage. Lookin' down, I saw that Carlisle was in pieces, long furrows runnin' down his chest where I'd almost split his torso in half. Satisfaction bloomed within me as I saw the destruction I'd caused, and not a single feelin' of remorse was to be found as I looked at the carnage surroundin' me. He'd deserved every bit of it and more. No one threatened _my_ family.

**Jasper's POV**

I sent Peter a burst of gratitude and respect for his defense of my mate, then gently laid Bella on the seat of the jeep, instructing Rose to watch over her as I approached Carlisle, gratified to see the fear in his eyes. He had every reason to fear me, and I wanted to ensure that he fully understood what would happen if he ever again dared open his mouth in a negative way toward Bella. I clapped Peter on the shoulder as a show of brotherly solidarity to the others, then squatted down next to Carlisle's mangled and limbless body, not bothering to hide my smirk. It was time to lay down the law.

The only thing that had kept me from going after him when I'd heard the shit spewing from his mouth was the fact that I knew Peter would take care of it, and I had to concern myself with Bella's comfort first and foremost. Setting my demon free was always a dangerous proposition, and I couldn't take the chance of her getting hurt in the crossfire. However, I couldn't deny the temptation I felt to finish the job Peter started, and my fingers were itching to reach into my pocket for the lighter I always carried and set this worthless fucker's remains on fire. There was a time I'd respected Carlisle almost as a father figure, but that time was long past, and now all I felt toward him was a mixture of disgust and loathing.

His moans of pain as he lay there were satisfying in an almost primal way. He'd dared to suggest my mate should be killed, and for that, there could be no mercy. It was taking everything I had to leave the lighter alone, and as I leaned down to place my face closer to his, I made sure to let him see the rage simmering in my eyes. I wanted him to have no doubt about just how badly he'd fucked up, and to know just how close he'd come to being smoke. Esme was trying to get to her fallen husband, but Charlotte was having no trouble keeping her away while I dealt with the situation, and once again I was thankful to have Peter and Charlotte standing at my side.

"You fucked up, Carlisle. Give me one reason why I shouldn't light a fire with your sorry ass," I snarled at him, and I could feel the horror coming from Esme as she realized that her mate's punishment may not yet be over. I felt badly for what _she_ was going through; she wasn't actually half bad. Her problem was that she was stuck so far up Carlisle's ass that she was fully convinced he could do no wrong. That sort of devotion blinded her to his less than sterling qualities and only served to reinforce his already over-inflated opinion of his knowledge and decision-making abilities. This family dynamic was what had allowed Edward and Alice to get their own way so much of the time, since Carlisle was so easy to manipulate and Esme simply followed his edicts like they'd come straight from the mouth of God. At least Emmett and Rose were able to see through his shit, so I wouldn't have to worry about them taking exception to what was going on. Not that it would have mattered; no one would stand between me and anyone who threatened my mate.

I could see Carlisle struggling to form words, but I really didn't care about anything he had to say at this point, so I decided to keep it short and simple so that even he could fully understand what I was saying. Besides, there really _was_ no reason not to light his ass on fire, so my question had been mostly rhetorical in nature, anyway.

"Listen up, mother-fucker. The only reason you're not a pile of ashes already is because I know how much that would hurt Esme, and I actually like _her_. However, this is the last warning you're going to get. Next time you say a single word about my mate that I don't like, I'll tear you apart and light your ass on fire so I can do the fucking Watusi on your ashes. Understand?" His eyes widened slightly, and he looked like he was going to try to comment, but then obviously decided to let good judgment prevail and simply nodded instead. He may finally be growing a brain.

I looked at Esme to see if she had anything she wanted to add, and wasn't really surprised when she kept her mouth shut and just rushed to her husband's side once Charlotte released her. Esme knew how to tell when I was deadly fucking serious, and she knew better than to push me any further when I was this pissed off. I nodded once to signify the situation had been dealt with, then ordered Esme to pick up the pieces of Carlisle and put them in the trunk of the Mercedes until we got home. It would do him good to have some time to contemplate the error of his ways while we finished the trip. Plus, it would just be fucking amusing to think of him laying in the dark trunk while we continued our journey, and I could use a good laugh.

"Let's get back on the road," I ordered, and with a final nod at Peter I turned back toward the jeep, anxious to return to my mate's side.

**Bella's POV**

The flames were everywhere, leaving not a single part of me untouched by their searing heat. Never had I known pain such as this, and though it brought no relief whatsoever, I tried to scream the agony out of me. I must be nothing but ashes by now, so why could I still feel the flames engulfing my entire body? Had I died and gone to Hell? Was I even now simply a corpse lying amidst the fabled brimstone of Satan's lair, destined to forever burn in his fiery pit? What had I ever done to deserve this eternal punishment? I could hear nothing, see nothing, only feel the continuous pain as I prayed for a salvation that seemed hopelessly beyond my reach. If I was in Hell, would God even listen to my prayers? What had happened to the supposed judgment I should have faced before having my eternal soul damned? Shouldn't I have been granted that, at least? None of this made any sense, and the pain was too intense to concentrate on figuring out what was happening.

Though I hadn't thought it possible, the flames intensified further to the point where I could barely even scream. I prayed for death, made garbled promises to God if he'd just stop the flames, anything to end the pain that was slowly driving me to the edge of sanity. How much could one person take before they shattered into a million broken pieces that could never be put back together again?

**Unknown POV**

It was time. This day had long been foretold in the prophecies, and it was time for us to step in and set the necessary events into motion. The chosen one was even now undergoing the change that would herald the start of the war we'd been anticipating for millenia, and though it was happening more quickly than expected, what was done could not be undone. As I looked around at the others, I could tell by their expressions that they were in agreement with me, and I stepped forward to take my rightful place in the circle. Setting our fingertips upon the artifact in the center of the table, we concentrated our energies into the object that was almost as ancient as the planet itself, then began the chant to activate its power.

_Seven stars once encircled the Light_

_To shield her from the eternal Night. _

_May our essence now imbue her soul _

_And forever make her spirit whole. _

_When darkness spreads so that vision fails _

_And the foul winds rise in deadly gales,_

_Let her mind strike through the golden strand_

_And thus earn the triumph by her hand. _

As our voices blended harmoniously into one, the artifact began to pulse with a golden light that grew ever brighter by the moment as the ground trembled beneath our feet. A delicate humming echoed through the air, and as it gained in strength, so did the light, until finally a faint popping sound was heard and the room grew dim once more. When I looked at the table, the artifact had vanished, leaving only a few sparks of residual power in its wake.

It had begun.

**Jasper's POV**

I was worried about Bella. After screaming consistently for hours, she'd suddenly stopped, and was now lying quietly in my bed. Her eyes were rapidly moving behind their lids, as if she were dreaming, but that was impossible. The pain of the change ensured that sleep was an impossibility, so what the hell was happening? Eleazar had checked her over once we'd arrived home, and he assured me that he could find no sign that anything was wrong, but I couldn't stop the worry from crowding my mind. I'd never seen anyone go quiet during the change, let alone look peaceful.

As I paced the floor keeping a close watch on my mate, I listened to the others in the house, alert for any sign of potential trouble. Peter was in the living room with most of the family and the pack, as well as the Denalis, explaining the events of the night to those who'd missed the action. Esme had been smart enough to take Carlisle directly to their bedroom to piece him back together, carefully keeping him away from Peter and I when we'd returned home. The looks of shock on the others' faces had been priceless as they watched the patriarch of the family being carried into the house in pieces, but one look at my face had eliminated the chance of any questions being asked of me. Peter handled the situation in his usual fashion, with a simple statement that had done little to alleviate the shock, but had served to amuse me. He'd looked around at everyone, shrugged his shoulders, and simply said, "He pissed me off."

A knock at the door interrupted my musings, and at my terse order to enter, Peter walked into the room. He looked at Bella, a worried frown crossing his face as he gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, then turned to me to give his report. I could trust Peter to stay on top of things while my attention was focused on my mate, and surprisingly, his touching her didn't set off my more possessive instincts. Perhaps it was because I could feel that his feelings toward her were brotherly rather than male, so my demon didn't perceive him as a potential threat.

"I talked with Sam and Eleazar, and everythin' was quiet here while we were gone. They've got patrols goin' non-stop, wolves and vampires teamin' up, and are patrollin' the entire area of the reservation and Forks. If anythin' is headed our way, we should have ample warnin' to set our defenses and get the little pumpkin to safety." I nodded at him to show my understanding, glad that things had been quiet here at least. I'd been pleasantly surprised when we'd arrived to find that we weren't walking into a battle in progress.

I moved to sit on the edge of the bed, picking up one of Bella's hands and idly stroking my thumb across her wrist. I wasn't sure if she could even tell what I was doing, or draw comfort from it, but it was soothing to me. Peter had taken up my previous pacing, and I watched him for a few moments before voicing my concerns.

"Are you still feeling twitchy?"

"Yeah, though I still can't put my finger on what's botherin' me. I just have a feelin' that somethin' is comin' our way and we need to be prepared." His frown deepened, and I could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to figure out what his intuition was trying to tell him. He may not be able to give me any specifics of the approaching danger, but I'd learned long ago to listen to his intuition. It was never wrong and had saved our lives more than once.

"Make sure there are continuous patrols around the house itself, as well as the outlying perimeter. We don't want to take any chances, especially with your intuition going off. I won't be leaving Bella's side until her change is complete, so I'm counting on you to hold things together."

"I'll hold it together, Major, but you should be aware that we have a potential problem in the makin'. Emmett wasn't thinkin' and was talkin' about the things Carlisle was sayin' that caused him to get dismembered by yours truly. Unfortunately, he was talkin' about it in front of Jacob and some of the pack, and they're none too happy that she was changed without her consent, and before they could see that she was to be trusted. It seems that Carlisle isn't the only one havin' doubts about our girl here." I could hear the displeasure at this turn of events in Peter's voice, and my own was quickly rising to match it.

"Tell Emmett that I'll be having a talk with him about his lack of control when it comes to running his mouth. Then make sure it's crystal clear to everyone that one thing I _will not_ tolerate is anyone talking shit about my mate. I'll have no problem at all tearing anyone that stupid into small pieces, no matter who they are. Are we clear?" Peter was nodding his head in full agreement before I'd even finished talking. He was as protective of Bella as I was, and I couldn't have picked a finer champion for her next to myself.

"Fuckin' crystal clear, Major. I'll pass along the word to the others." His shit-eating grin was firmly in place as he walked out of the room, and I knew he fully understood that my words were giving him tacit permission to kick the shit out of anyone who spoke against my mate.

As he left, my gaze returned to Bella, and I couldn't help but worry that something unknown was going on with her. She was only in the first day of her change, and my nerves were already at the breaking point. For the first time in decades, I wished that vampires could get drunk. It would be a sweet relief right about now.

**Bella's POV**

Endless time passed as I burned, but I gradually began to notice a darkness that was fast approaching the edges of my awareness. In the past, I would have been frightened and fought against its hold, but that time was long gone. Now, I welcomed the darkness and the escape from pain it offered, racing to meet its comforting embrace as I finally sank into blessed oblivion, leaving the flames far behind me.

_Suddenly, I was in a large meadow that was surrounded by tall trees abundantly covered with leaves in all shapes and colors, though I had no idea how I'd gotten here. Trailing my fingers through the blades of grass beneath my feet, I could feel the moisture of dew upon the soft greenery, though the sun's rays warmed me to the bone. The distinctive scent of spring was in the air, and I inhaled deeply, filling my lungs with the fresh scent as I sat myself down in the meadow's center, admiring the clusters of wildflowers that flourished in the vast clearing. Though I should have felt frightened at not knowing how I'd arrived here, all I could feel was a sense of comfort and safety, and I allowed myself to relax and simply enjoy the serenity that seemed to be imbuing my very soul with its peace. I tried to recall what I'd been doing before arriving here, but nothing came to mind, and I determined that it must not have been important enough to take notice of. _

_Time passed, and suddenly I became aware of a presence, though I couldn't see anyone else in the meadow with me. As my eyes searched the area, I heard the whisper of soft, padded footsteps, and looked to my left to see a large golden panther exiting the treeline. Its eyes shimmered with the same golden hue as its fur, and though a part of me knew that panthers were dangerous and I should be worried about its proximity, a stronger part of my mind knew there was nothing to fear. So I sat and simply watched its approach as I appreciated its beauty and the grace inherent in its muscled body. As it drew near, it sat on its haunches next to me, regarding me with a steady gaze from intelligent eyes that seemed to see far more deeply into me than I was comfortable with. Yet I calmly returned its stare, determined not to cower away. _

"_Hello," I said, unsure as to why I was attempting to speak with an animal, but it seemed the right thing to do at the time. To say I was shocked when I heard its voice replying within my mind would be an understatement of vast proportions._

"_Hello, little one. Do not fear me. My name is Nira and I am your Guide." Her voice was soft and husky, with the faint trace of a purr, and I couldn't find any reason to doubt the veracity of her words, despite how utterly impossible this situation was. Panthers couldn't talk, yet here I was speaking with one who claimed to be my guide. Hmm._

"_My guide? For what?" I asked, determined to play along, though I was now convinced that this was some kind of crazy dream. At least it was an enjoyable one, and far more pleasant than some of the nightmares I'd had in the past. _

"_Your destiny was chosen for you long ago, little one, and the time has come for you to embark upon it. The path will be hazardous, but I will be with you to guide you along the way. Never will you be alone." Her words sent a tingle of apprehension scissoring up my spine, and suddenly I didn't want to be talking to Nira anymore, yet I couldn't stop myself from asking the question._

"_My destiny?" Her words had sparked memories, images that were flashing through my mind almost faster than I could examine them. Images I didn't want to think about. Death. Blood. Running. Cold. Vampires. Drowning. Fire. Burning. Agony. I shook my head, determined to push these thoughts away before they could firmly take hold and drag me down into the depths of darkness I'd recently escaped._

"_All will be revealed to you in time, little one. For now, know that you have help to face what you must. Have faith in yourself, and remember that you were chosen for a reason. Stay strong and use your gifts wisely." With those words, she quickly stood, placing a paw upon my shoulder as she gazed deeply into my eyes. Though I tried to look away, I couldn't break her hypnotic gaze, and I was helpless to do anything but return her stare. A bolt of electricity shot through me at her touch, and my body convulsed as I let out a single piercing scream at the raw power that seemed to follow the electricity through my entire body. It was ecstasy and agony all at the same time, and as the minutes passed, my vision began to dim beneath the onslaught. _

The darkness finally overtook me, and as fire moved through my veins, I remembered exactly what had been happening before my little side trip to the meadow. I'd been burning, endlessly burning, and I was burning still. It seemed as if I was going to burn forever, with no end in sight, and I viciously cursed whoever had damned me to this fucking fate. As my screams of agony once more pealed forth, I heard the faintest whisper of Nira's voice within my mind.

"When you are in need, call upon me, and I will come to you."

**Peter's POV**

After the silence that had been comin' from pumpkin for the last hour or so, her sudden ear-splittin' scream startled all of us, and the Major's cry of shock that immediately followed sent me flyin' up to his room to see what was wrong. There wasn't much that could shock the Major, and I was worryin' before I even opened the door and barged into a scene I couldn't have imagined if I'd tried. My eyes opened wide as I stared at pumpkin, tryin' to make sense of what I was seein'. Her body was arched upwards as if a rope was tied around her waist and pullin' her toward the ceilin', with only her head, hands, and feet touchin' the bed, and she was completely silent after that first startlin' scream. She was surrounded by a fuckin' golden glow that extended almost a foot around her body in every direction, and I could see that the mark on her palm was changin', darkenin' until it was a deep gold to match the odd light surroundin' her. Durin' the change, it was normal for the body to physically alter itself in certain ways; hair grew, limbs tended to lengthen, and muscles developed. But what was happenin' to pumpkin was like nothin' I'd ever seen or heard of before. Her entire appearance was changin' right before our eyes, like someone was fast forwardin' a video, and she was less than a day into her change.

Her mahogany hair was turnin' golden, curlin' up into loose ringlets whose edges were tipped with a deep crimson that looked almost like flames weavin' through her hair. It was beautifully strikin' and like no head of hair I'd ever seen, mortal or immortal. Her eyes were open, starin' upwards at the ceilin', and I could see their brown color turnin' violet as I watched, small flecks of gold appearin' within them. A newborn's eyes were always crimson; the only time that changed was if they drank from animals and turned a honey color like the Major's, and even that took several months to happen. This was fuckin' instantaneous change, and I knew the expression on my face had to match the Major's shocked one. What in blazes was happenin' to pumpkin? She was very obviously somethin' special, and no one could possibly predict what she might become in time. A shiver went down my spine as I realized that we really _were_ dealin' with the unknown here.

I could feel the others crowdin' in behind me, and heard their own shocked gasps as they saw what had the Major and me so fuckin' gob-smacked. I actually lifted my fists to rub at my eyes, just to make sure I was really seein' what I thought I was. Yep, she was still changin' like she was determined to get the change over with in hours rather than days. Her skin had paled and taken on a luminous sheen, though it didn't quite have the sparkle yet that it eventually would, and she'd lost her baby fat, leavin' her with higher, more defined cheekbones and slightly fuller lips. As we watched, her limbs grew a few inches, and her curves took on the maturity of a woman's, forever leavin' behind the image of the teenager she still technically was. She now looked closer to the Major's physical age than seventeen, and that wasn't normally somethin' that occurred durin' the change. You were usually stuck lookin' the physical age you were when turned.

As her transformation continued, another oddity occurred. The outer edges of her eyes seemed to slant slightly upwards, givin' her face a distinctly feline look, and I had to admit it was sexy as all fuck. If she weren't my sister, and if the Major wasn't able to feel everythin' I was, I'd have let my imagination run wild in the very best of ways. However, I liked havin' my manly bits, and Peter Jr. agreed with me, so I tried my hardest to keep my thoughts away from pumpkin's new looks and focused on the situation at hand. It wasn't easy, though. I looked over at the Major and he had the damnedest fuckin' look on his face, like he couldn't decide whether to drop to his knees in gratitude that he was mated to the beautiful woman lyin' on that bed, or shit a brick cause of what was happenin'. Not that he _could_ shit a brick, but it would be highly amusin' to watch him try, though I had a feelin' that now wasn't the time to mention somethin' like that. We were all worried about pumpkin, and sometimes my attempts to lighten a tense atmosphere weren't really received in the manner in which they were intended. Yep, better safe than sorry. I really _did_ want to keep my manly bits.

**Jasper's POV**

As I stood there in stunned awe, watching my mate change almost into someone unrecognizable before my very eyes, I vaguely noticed that her scent was not only getting stronger, but changing subtly with the addition of a new scent into the mixture. It took me a minute to place the new fragrance, but it finally came to me. Along with her previous scent of magnolia and jasmine, I could also now detect the distinct fragrance of springtime in the forest, and it added an entirely new dimension to the wonderful aroma wafting from Bella's skin. Simply inhaling it was making me hard, and I surreptitiously adjusted my jeans to make more room for my body's instinctive reaction to all the new changes in her.

I'd never seen anything like what we'd just witnessed, and while I was definitely worried about Bella, I was also purely amazed at her transformation. She'd been beautiful to me before, but now... now she was absolutely stunning, and I highly doubted my ability to wait any significant length of time to claim her once she woke. It was getting hard to concentrate with the desire running rampant through me, and I was struggling to keep from projecting my feelings. The last thing I needed was an impromptu orgy in the room, and that's exactly what would happen if everyone crowded in here got hit with the full force of the lust I was currently feeling. Shaking my head slightly to clear it of the lust-induced fog currently inhabiting it, I turned to Eleazar.

"Have you ever seen something like this before?" With his previous experience in the Volturi, he'd witnessed the changes of many gifted humans, and I was hoping he'd be able to shed some light on what we'd just seen with Bella. That hope was dashed, however, when he simply shook his head, amazement visible in his own expression.

"Never have I seen a change with such a radical physical transformation, let alone one that occurred as I watched. This is unprecedented, and likely has more to do with her attributes before she was turned than any vampiric trait. The prophecy was fairly clear that while she would become a vampire, she would also be something entirely new. It's impossible to even take a guess as to what's happening until she wakes and we can see what gifts she may possess, as well as what other changes have occurred that may not be visible to the naked eye." What he was saying made sense, though it didn't ease my worry. I hated the unknown, especially when it involved someone important to me. It was much easier to make decisions when I had all the facts at my disposal. Unfortunately, there was nothing any of us could do until we were able to question her. We could only hope that things were going as they'd been destined to, and that nothing had gone wrong with the change.

To compound my worries, I was still very concerned about her reaction to being changed without her consent. Despite the fact that it was inevitable, there was a very good chance she wasn't going to be so understanding once she realized what had happened. We'd had years to get used to the idea of what was coming, while she'd had barely hours to digest information that would cause most humans to seek out a therapist immediately. I could only hope that the inner strength we'd seen in her throughout the long night on the run would be enough to see her through yet another series of shocks.

I was brought out of my inner musings as her body suddenly collapsed back onto the bed, screams of agony once more escaping her as she began to writhe in pain. While this was the norm for changes and I was undoubtedly relieved that things were progressing normally again, I hated to see her hurting, and each scream she released tore another chunk out of my heart. I rushed over to her, taking her hand in mine and resuming my soft humming, hoping that I could bring her some small measure of comfort. At the very least, she'd know she wasn't alone, and for the next fifty-two hours, I didn't move from her side.

**Bella's POV**

Time had ceased to have any meaning, but after awhile, I found myself able to think around the pain. Was I getting used to it, adapting to the new condition I found myself in? Fuck no. There was no getting used to burning alive, just as there was apparently no end to it. While I didn't understand how it was possible exactly, my mind seemed to have somehow expanded, one part remaining focused on the pain as the rest was able to think about other things. Odd, certainly, but also useful as it gave me a way to try to distract myself from the never-ending agony. For some time now I'd been aware of a low humming coming from close by, and the sound was soothing despite my present circumstances. I'd recently spent countless minutes trying in vain to identify its source, but the answer continued to elude me and I'd eventually moved on to other concerns. After all, did it really matter in the scheme of things? I thought not.

I could hear people moving around me, but I'd long since given up on asking them to put the fire out. I didn't understand why they wanted to leave me burning, but my desperate pleas went unanswered, and I'd decided that I wasn't going to give the sadistic fuckers the pleasure of hearing me beg any longer. If the burning ever _did_ stop, I had put together a long list of tortures I planned to inflict on the bastards who'd refused to put this fucking fire out. What kind of people _were_ they? For that matter, where the fuck _was_ I? The last thing I remembered before the burning was... hmm. I knew there had to have been a time when I hadn't burned, so why couldn't I remember it?

Before I could ponder this thought any further, I noticed that the fire had receded from my fingers and toes, but my relief at this realization was short-lived as the flame in my chest seemed to increase in response. As time passed, I could feel the flames receding further up my extremities, yet the excess always seemed to end up in my chest, and I could hear my heart begin to hammer against my ribcage in a way that was alarming in its intensity. There was increased movement around me, but I was far too focused on my heart to pay it any attention, and I wondered if this was it. Was I finally going to die? Part of me welcomed an end to the pain, but the rest of me desperately wanted to live. If I was dying, shouldn't my life be flashing before my eyes? Shouldn't I be able to at least _remember_ my life? This was so fucking confusing.

It felt like my heart was going to pound itself right out of my chest, and if I'd thought the pain was bad before, it was nothing compared to the agony that now consumed my torso. I could feel my body arching upwards as if to prevent my heart from bursting free of my flesh, but I had no control over it anymore. All I could do was feel and endure, and hope that there was some fucking light at the end of this tunnel of agony. My sole focus was now centered on my heart and its gradually slowing beats. Fear shot through me as I felt an explosion in my chest, immediately followed by blessed relief as I realized that the pain was gone. I took a moment to bask in being pain-free before I realized that something else was also gone. My heartbeat.

The fear was back instantaneously and I jumped up as my eyes flew open, only to be assaulted by so much input that I grabbed my head and staggered beneath the force of it. I could see _everything_, down to the smallest details that I'd never dreamed existed_. _Dust motes in the air, the grains of wood in the ceiling, the threads of the sheets on the bed I must have been lying on, the individual fibers of the rug beneath my feet, even the light playing across the room, introducing me to an entirely new spectrum of colors. Every single detail of every single thing in the room was immediately cataloged by my brain, and the sheer amount of sensory input was utterly overwhelming. In addition, my ears were ringing from all the sounds, they were so loud! Low whispers, birds singing, bugs flying, cars driving by, kids playing outside, a wolf howling and another answering, the swish of fabric as it rubbed against flesh, the sound of my breathing. The list was endless and it was all happening at once. I felt as if I was in an echo chamber, each small sound magnified until I thought my head would explode from the sheer excess of volume.

I was panting in fear, and even my taste buds were being ruthlessly bombarded by tastes that I'd never imagined were carried through the air. I couldn't even name half the things I was tasting with each indrawn breath, but the others I somehow seemed to instinctively know. Mint, lavender, coffee, grass, leaves, rabbits, a snake, old leather, vinegar, oil, water, paper, wood, mold, dust... how did I even know what the hell most of this stuff tasted like? And all the smells... fuck me, the smells were just as intense as everything else was proving to be. Honey, licorice, old-spice, weathered wood, rice, dogwood, concrete, tar, rainwater, leaves, honeysuckle, and on and on and on. What the _fuck_ was _happening_? Three seconds had passed since I'd moved from the bed and I was already reeling from utter sensory overload.

My peripheral vision caught movement from my left, and I instantly dropped into a crouch, the most menacing sound I'd ever heard coming from my own throat as I faced down the new threat. Two men and a woman were standing there, arms out to their sides as they smiled at me in a manner that was likely meant to be reassuring, but there wasn't anything at all that could reassure me right now. I was reeling from the enhanced senses I seemed to have suddenly acquired, and I had no idea how to handle this new view of the world. All I wanted was to turn it all off and go back to the darkness that had once comforted me when things became too much to handle, but try as I might, I couldn't manage to sink into its welcoming embrace now that I truly needed it. I was so confused. What was happening to me? How could I be standing here when my heart no longer beat? I was dead, but I wasn't, and the scary thoughts running through my head of what that might possibly mean were throwing my emotions into a frenzy I wasn't sure would ever be calmed. I was scared shitless, and my mouth was watering so badly that I couldn't manage to speak. I was continually swallowing the excess liquid that wouldn't stop no matter how hard I tried to stem its flow. The burn in my throat was also becoming a large distraction. It reminded me of the burning I'd recently suffered from, though at a far lower intensity, thank God.

One of the men began speaking to me, but my attention was immediately caught by the scars heavily marking the parts of his neck and chest that I could see, and all of my instincts screamed that he was dangerous to me. He looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't concentrate on anything long enough to try to put a name to his face. The new speed of my mind was almost as debilitating as the sensory overload that was driving my frustration level to new heights, and I couldn't seem to decide on a single course of action with so many possibilities running through my head. I was balanced perfectly on the balls of my bare feet as I quickly scanned the room for exits, snarling softly when I found only one, the door they were currently standing in front of. It had now been four seconds since I'd left the bed, and panic was quickly clawing its way up my throat, increasing the frequency of my breaths which only served to multiply the sensory input that was already overwhelming me. It was an endless cycle, and I felt the chaos in my mind increasing even as the burn in my throat grew exponentially with each passing moment.

Just as I was starting to lose control, I was suddenly overcome by a wave of calm so strong it almost brought me to my knees. I actually swayed for a moment before catching myself, and I noticed that the man was still speaking to me, but it was difficult to make out the words amidst all the other sounds. I heard my growling increase as the frustration I was feeling quickly turned to anger that replaced the calm with a determination to gain my freedom, and a red haze fell over my mind. My body coiled to spring, but they must have been expecting me to react in that way, because before I could put the thought into action, I found myself pinned on the floor beneath the three of them. One was holding my arms twisted behind my back, one was sitting on my legs to keep them immobile, and the man with the scars was crouched in front of me, his hands gently cradling my face. My wild struggles to free myself were interspersed with guttural growls as my mind was overcome with fear, and several minutes passed as I tried in vain to escape their hold, deaf to the words being spoken in my ear until I finally went limp in defeat, my breaths coming in ragged pants that quickly turned to tearless sobs that wracked my body with their intensity. I was so confused, and so scared, and so overwhelmed, and I felt so very, very alone.

Gradually, I became conscious of a soft purring that seemed to surround me in a soothing blanket of warmth, its tender rumble comforting in a way that I didn't fully understand but was helpless to resist. A moment later, I realized it was coming from the man in front of me, his hands still gently holding my face as he gazed into my eyes, his own a soft golden color that held a wealth of reassurance within their depths, though he was no longer trying to speak to me. I was shocked to feel an answering purr come to life within my own chest, and my cheek instinctively began to nuzzle against the hand holding it with such loving care. I had no idea how I was suddenly able to purr, but I was so glad for the respite from the confusion, frustration, and anger that I pushed the thought out of my mind and simply allowed myself to enjoy the comfort I was being offered. I could deal with the rest later, but right now I wanted nothing more than to bask in the feeling of safety that was enveloping me, clearing the haze from my overtaxed mind.

As the others slowly released their holds on my body, he gently gathered me into his arms, holding me securely as I curled into his chest seeking the reassurance of his embrace. I'd finally found a safe port in the storm that had been bombarding me from all sides, and for now, I was perfectly content to bury my face in his neck and shut out the world, allowing him to wrap me in the comfort and security I so badly needed.

_**A/N: **_I promised one reviewer that I would stop apologizing for the switching POVs, so you'll get no apology from me this time. Actually, I'm starting to like them and will likely keep this format up for the rest of the story. ~Sari~

_**Recommendation:**_ Lethiferous Injurious Devastating by lauren1379 – a really interesting Jasper/Bella story with a unique premise and wonderful secondary characters you can't help but fall in love with. I always make sure I have a tissue or two handy as I read it, whether for laughing or crying, and she's ensured that I'll never look at AC/DC the same way again.


	6. When The Bough Breaks

_**A/N: **_Thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, or added this story to your favorites or alerts. Your encouragement is far more appreciated than I could ever express in mere words. This chapter is happily dedicated to TillITryIllNeverKnow, whose reviews are full of creamy uplifting goodness. ~Sari~

**Disclaimer: All characters belonging to the Twilight Series are the property of Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them; however, I do own a pair of blue, fuzzy booties that keep my feet nice and toasty. This story contains mature content, and if you're not 18, you shouldn't be reading it. **

**Chapter Six**

_When The Bough Breaks_

**Jasper's POV**

My heart was breaking as I cradled Bella in my arms, continuing to purr as I tried to soothe the fear and confusion from her mind. Watching her descent into fear while being powerless to halt it was one of the hardest things I'd ever had to do, and I'd give anything to ensure she never felt so lost and alone again. Her emotions had been overwhelming, and I'd very nearly hit my knees within the first moment of her waking. I knew she felt things strongly as a human, but the pure chaotic strength of her emotional state had taken me by surprise, despite my past experience with newborns. I rocked her gently, brushing my lips across her hair as she burrowed more deeply into my chest, and I could feel her fearful pants begin to ease, her breaths against my neck slowing into a more natural rhythm as I blanketed her in comfort and security. I took great satisfaction in my ability to care for my mate in this way, and as my eyes met those of my brother and sister, I saw the same sense of relief in them that I was feeling as she slowly calmed within my arms; it had been just as difficult for them to witness her breakdown.

Nearly an hour went by as I stroked my fingers gently through her hair, enjoying the feel of her nestled into me as I added a bit of lethargy to the emotions I was wrapping around her. It was important that we keep her as docile as possible while we explained things, and I wanted her in as fully relaxed a state as I could induce before we began. Despite her new vampiric strength, she appeared almost fragile as she lay so trustingly in my embrace, and I knew it was important that her transition into her new life be as smooth and unhindered as we could manage under the circumstances. She'd been through so much, and I had no way to tell as of yet how many of her human memories she'd retained through the change. Part of me was hoping she wouldn't remember any of the happenings since we'd found her, but that was a selfish hope at best, one born out of my fear that she would blame me for her new situation. I knew that I'd had at least some of her trust before turning her, and I could only hope that she would still trust me once she realized what I'd done. The bond between us as mates would help in that regard, but it wasn't a cure-all for everything.

Before I could worry too much about that, though, I had to deal with getting her out of her current state and rational enough to understand what we were going to tell her. She'd been reduced to almost pure instinct by the sensory overload she'd experienced upon waking, and while I'd managed to calm her down significantly, she wasn't in any frame of mind to be able to converse. Unfortunately, it would be almost impossible for her to gain even a modicum of control over her mind until she'd fed for the first time, but with the situation as it was, I was leery of attempting to take her out hunting. The confusion in her mind would make her far too volatile to be able to control out in the forest, and hunting would be a daunting task. While ingesting human blood for her first meal would make adapting to the animal diet more of a challenge, I felt that it was in her best interest to feed her before the thirst became too much for her to handle and we had another emotional breakdown on our hands. I could feel her bloodlust growing with each passing moment, and I refused to keep her in discomfort any longer than absolutely necessary. I remembered very well how all-consuming the thirst was as a newborn, so I gave my instructions in a low whisper.

"Peter, warm up four pints from Carlisle's stock and put it into a thermos. Make sure it's not clear, and if he gives you any trouble, do whatever is necessary." I saw understanding dawn on Peter's face, and he nodded as he quietly got up and made his way out the door with a minimum of noise. I didn't want Bella to realize it was blood in the thermos before she drank it if at all possible; her mind's shock and resistance to drinking blood would get in the way of giving her body what it needed most right now. If we were lucky, Bella's rising thirst would cause her to react instinctively and without thought, drinking the blood as soon as its fragrance hit the air. Once the blood hit her system, her mind would begin to clear and we could attempt to explain things to her. While I fully expected her to react badly to what we had to say, at least she'd be able to understand it, and the blood should help to calm the frenzy of her emotions as well.

Bella flinched in my arms as the sound of raised voices entered the room from downstairs, and I had a feeling that at least one person wasn't too pleased with my choice to give her human blood for her first meal. I quickly intensified my purring, increasing the strength of the comfort and security that I was enveloping her in, and was satisfied when I felt her relax against me once more after a few moments. I'd be having some rather harsh fucking words with whomever had forgotten we had a newborn in the house and decided to complain so loudly about one of my orders, they all knew better than that. I was a reasonable man most of the time, but when I gave an order, I expected it to be fucking obeyed without question, especially when it came to my mate's safety and well-being. No one had the right to question my care of her, and I'd damned well do whatever I felt was best. I could feel my anger rising, but tried to push it away for the moment so I could fully focus on keeping my mate calm, and at the touch of Charlotte's hand on my arm, I glanced over at her with a nod of gratitude for her silent support.

She was sitting quietly across from me, knowing full well how overwhelming even the slightest noise could be to a newborn, and I was thankful that I wasn't the only one experienced in dealing with them. It was likely going to take all three of us to get Bella through the next few days, let alone months, and I was very lucky to have my siblings by my side in this. One of us would need to be with her at all times, since there were many things she wouldn't be able to do for herself until she'd learned to control her new strength.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the outbreak of growls and crashes from downstairs, and my hold tightened on Bella even as she cried out in fear and instinctively tried to free herself. Charlotte jumped to her feet, taking up a defensive position in front of us as I focused on maintaining my grip on Bella. If she got loose, it would be damned hard to get her under control again, and I had no idea what was coming our way.

"Major, Defense!" I heard Peter yell just before all hell broke loose.

**Peter's POV**

My poor pumpkin. Watchin' her lose it like that when she woke up had jerked my dead heart right outta my chest, and it had taken everythin' in me not to roar out my rage at her sufferin'. I hated that we'd had to do that to her, and ever since the moment we'd been forced to take her into that fuckin' river, part of my mind had been focusin' on the revenge I planned to take on those Volturi bastards. She sure hadn't deserved to be pushed into this life with no warnin', and by God and all that was fuckin' holy, I was gonna make those fuckers pay for their wrongdoin' against that little gal.

I had no problem with feedin' her human blood, considerin' it was my meal of choice, but I just _knew_ that someone was goin' to open their mouth about it and end up gettin' my foot up their fuckin' ass. As I told Carlisle what I wanted, he was smart enough to keep from sayin' a word and just pointed toward the cooler where the blood was stored. However, as I went to warm it up, that fuckin' Jacob had to start spoutin' off, and I just wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone's shit right now. Pumpkin needed that blood and I wasn't about to be wastin' time on this hairy leg-humpin' bastard.

"What the hell are you giving her human blood for, leech?" he yelled, which was mistake number one. You don't yell around newborns, their hearin' is too sensitive and it hurts 'em. Mistake number two was jumpin' between me and the kitchen so I couldn't warm up the blood. Mistake number three was even thinkin' I'd give a shit about his opinion on the matter. The Major had given me an order, and I was goin' to fuckin' carry it out, even if I had to go _through_ this fucker. It took everythin' I had, but I kept my voice very low, even though it was more of a growl as I spoke.

"Get outta my fuckin' way, pup. Pumpkin needs this blood, and she's gonna get it. Now stop yellin' cause it hurts her ears and move your ass!" I snarled.

"You can't be giving her human blood! She's supposed to be an animal-drinker like the other leeches!" he continued to yell belligerently as he waved his arms in my face, and I'd had enough.

I could hear growls behind me from the pack as I transferred all the blood bags into one hand, grabbin' Jacob by his neck with the other and slammin' him up against the wall. I ignored the growlin' once I felt Emmett and Rosalie step in and take a defensive position at my back, keepin' my full focus on the mutt in front of me. I got right up in his face, needin' to make my point quickly so I could get the blood to pumpkin.

"She's too out of it to go huntin' like normal, and she needs the blood to calm her mind so we can talk to her and explain things," I growled, "Now, I'm goin' to get her this blood, and if you want to keep breathin', you'll stay the fuck outta my way. I ain't got time to play games with you."

His entire body was quiverin' and I wondered if he was gonna phase right there in the house, but before we had a chance to find out, one of the wolves crashed through the front door, whinin' up a storm. I spun around to see what was happenin', droppin' the bags of blood just as Edward yelled that enemies were fast approachin'; he'd obviously read the wolf's mind, which was comin' in mighty handy at the moment. I yelled to the Major to get defensive, then started organizin' the troops.

"Vamps and wolves pair up, back to back. Call the others in from patrollin', and get me a number on how many enemy fuckers are headin' our way. Rose, Emmett, guard the stairs, _no one_ gets up there! The Major and Char are alone guardin' pumpkin!" As vampires and wolves alike started movin', I heard one hell of a caterwaulin' comin' from outside the house, so high-pitched I thought my eardrums were gonna explode. As I grabbed my ears to try to muffle the god-awful sound, I knew we could be in trouble if that was actually what I thought it was.

"Target the fucker makin' that sound first! It's likely a Screamer! We've gotta take 'em out before they can put us down!" I yelled. A Screamer was a very rare vampire with the ability to emit such a high-pitched sound from their vocal chords that they could knock you senseless. There was only one that I knew of in existence, and Daniel belonged to the Romanians.

"Everyone but Rose and Emmett outside now!" I ordered, leadin' the charge myself as we all flew out the broken door and onto the porch. The sight there made my blood run cold. There were almost twenty vampires wearin' the Romanian insignia, and sure enough, Daniel was in the center of them. How the hell had they found us so fuckin' quickly?

"Attack!" I yelled, aimin' myself straight for that screamin' fucker and hopin' I got to him before his mojo worked on us.

**Bella's POV**

Contentment flowed through me, and I was enveloped in such a cocoon of security it seemed as if nothing could harm me ever again. The strong arms wrapped around me were so comforting, and soft purring provided a soothing backdrop to the feelings moving through my relaxed body. I would be perfectly happy if I never had to move from this spot, and I allowed my mind to simply drift, shutting out the confusion of images, sights, sounds, and smells that had previously been so overwhelming to my battered mind. Time ceased to have any meaning as I lay there, and the brief thought flickered through my mind that this must be how it felt while in the womb, sheltered and protected by another's body.

A loud noise suddenly jarred my contentment, and my body flinched instinctively, but as the feelings of comfort and security increased their flow through me, I quickly relaxed once more, inhaling deeply of the man's scent; leather, cinnamon, and freshly-cut hay. There was something very familiar about this particular combination of scents, and though I couldn't place why it should seem so, they conjured up the feeling of home from somewhere deep within me. A small part of my brain offered the idea that I shouldn't be quite so comfortable lying in this strange man's arms, let alone connecting his scent with being home, but I shut that part up post-haste. I wasn't about to let anything come between me and how I was feeling, especially after my earlier breakdown.

The burning of my throat was becoming almost impossible to ignore, but I was determined to put it out of my mind as long as possible. I wasn't sure what the burning was, exactly, but there was a niggling thought that was insistently trying to break through the wall I'd put between myself and the part of my mind that was insistent on thinking about things I wanted to ignore at the moment. I had a feeling that thought could answer the question for me, but I firmly pushed it back into the fog that was my memory. I wasn't nearly ready to examine anything too closely.

I was suddenly jolted from my mind's random musings by the sound of crashes and yells coming from somewhere nearby. The shock of having the peaceful silence broken in such a way jolted my instincts into red alert, and I tried to break the hold of the arms that had tightened around me at the first noise. I needed to flee, to defend myself, to do _something_! My instincts were screaming danger at me, yet the more I struggled against the arms, the tighter they held me, and I could hear my own cries rising above the cacophony going on around us.

My senses were immediately overwhelmed once more as panic rose within me, and I could vaguely hear myself pleading with the man to let me go as I twisted and turned every which way. His hold was so _tight_! The light was too bright, but though I was squinting my eyes against its glow, I was still able to see the back wall of the room cave in as something very large broke through it. At the same time, the sound of screaming arose from downstairs, piercing my ears and escalating my cries into full-throated screams of agony. My captor released me at once, pushing me behind him as he and the woman from earlier turned to face the oncoming threat, and while I took notice of his protective action, it didn't really register. I was fully focused on getting _away_ from whatever was breaking into the room, and I didn't waste even a moment, simply turning toward the door. I tried to open it and the doorknob came off in my hand, turning to dust a second later as my fingers contracted in surprise at my new-found strength. An enraged roar came from behind me, and I hesitated no longer, not bothering to open the door as I simply ran through it and headed toward the stairs at a dead run.

As I turned the corner of the hallway, another roar sounded behind me. _"Bella!"_

**Jasper's POV**

Through the agony in my ears from the high-pitched squeal that had sent Bella over the edge, the first thought to enter my mind as the boulder crashed through the wall was, _what is it with these bastards and fucking boulders_? That was the least of my concerns, however, as it was quickly followed by four vampires jumping through the new opening. They wore the markings of the Romanians, and while I had no idea how we'd been found so quickly, there wasn't time to worry about it as I threw Bella behind me and crouched low, ready to defend her. I could feel Charlotte at my side in her own crouch, but was momentarily distracted as Bella ran through the bedroom door and out into the hallway. Rage and panic erupted within me as I roared her name; she was defenseless in the middle of a battle, but there was nothing I could do about it at the moment. I had to tear these fuckers apart before I could go after her.

That piercing squeal thankfully ceased as I sent out a wave of lethargy at them, but to my surprise, they were completely unaffected by it. Wasting no time on wondering why, I charged forward with Charlotte right behind me, meeting their attack head-on as I released the Major from his cage and a haze of red tunneled my vision. From that moment on, everything was a blur of tearing limbs and spraying venom as I worked my way through three of them while Charlotte took on the fourth. I barely felt the pain of the bite one of them managed to land on my shoulder, and his teeth were quickly removed from my flesh as I grabbed hold of his collar and threw him to the side, twisting mid-turn to tear his arm away from his elbow with a punch that forced the joint into the opposite direction. Throwing it carelessly aside, I lunged forward with my full strength, my fist punching straight through his chest to come out next to his spine as my other hand wrapped around his head. With a quick twist of my arm, I tore his head from his shoulders and flung it across the room as I turned to face my next opponent.

He'd snuck up behind me while I'd been busy with fucker number one and was aiming his teeth for my neck. I smirked as I twisted beneath his lunge, my arms wrapping around his torso before my nails dug into his sides and I raised him over my head, tearing his body in half as the venom rained down upon me, drenching my hair and face. His scream of agony was overlaid by the sound of screeching metal as his body separated, and I dropped the two parts next to those of the first vampire, a deadly snarl joining the steady growls coming from my chest. Before I could turn to look for the third, however, he tackled me from the side, the force of it sending both of us through the wall into the hallway.

I was immediately on my feet and bracing for attack, but this guy was smarter than the first two. He recognized my ability as a fighter and was being far more cautious than his cohorts had been, slowly circling around me as I turned my body to match his movements. For long seconds we danced around each other, but there was no time to waste with Bella in danger, so I knew I needed to end this quickly. A feint to the left and I was lunging to the right, coming up on his side almost before he'd even realized I'd moved. He started to turn toward me, but it was far too late, and I ducked beneath his swing as my own arms wrapped tightly around his body, immobilizing him for the kill. My teeth met his neck, and I was headed to Charlotte's aid before his head had fully fallen away from his body. As I entered the room, she was just finishing up her opponent, tearing his limbs away from his torso, and I told her to finish dismembering the other bodies before turning to run after my mate. _Please_ _God,_ _don't let me be too late!_

**Peter's POV**

There was nothin' that got the venom pumpin' as much as bein' thrust into a fight with no warnin', and I could feel my focus sharpenin' as I headed straight for that screamin' mother-fucker. Sam was on one side of me, Jacob on the other, and they played the part of batterin' rams exceptionally well, clearin' the way for me to get my hands on the bastard in my sights. Fights were breakin' out all around us, but I kept my focus on Daniel, comin' in low and fast to shut him up as soon as fuckin' possible. I don't think they were expectin' us to just attack like we did, since we seemed to catch 'em off-guard, and gettin' to Daniel wasn't nearly as hard as it could have been if they'd been in a proper defensive formation.

I heard crashin' from inside the house, and my worry increased as I heard the Major roar out pumpkin's name, but I kept myself from bein' distracted by it, knowin' the Major was with my girls and likely had the situation well in hand. Distraction was a great way to get my fuckin' ass handed to me, and I had some damage to deal out. We were outnumbered, but not by too much, and I wasn't too worried about us comin' out on top of the fight, so long as no one got stupid. I shook my head to clear it of the extra thoughts as I got to Daniel, one hand reachin' for his throat as my momentum threw us outside the circle of enemies, givin' me a chance to deal with him one on one, just the way I like it.

His screamin' stopped as our bodies collided with a thunderous clap of sound, and I was thankful for small favors; that screechin' of his was gettin' annoyin' fast. We both jumped to our feet, circlin' each other, and each time he'd start to scream again, I'd lunge for him, breakin' his concentration and savin' our ears. The bastard almost got his teeth into me once, but I was slightly faster than he was, and it wasn't too difficult to maneuver around his lunge, comin' up underneath him and placin' my fist into his chest, sendin' him crashin' back into the trees. I quickly followed, and we played tag around the trees for a bit until I got tired of his fuckery and simply lunged _through_ the fuckin' tree he was hidin' behind. He certainly wasn't expectin' that, and once I got my hands on him, his head was partin' from his neck before he could gather his wits to counter the attack.

My inner demon was doin' some screamin' of his own, beggin' to be let out of his prison, and as I raced back into the melee, I figured what the fuck. He roared as I freed him, and things got a little interestin' for awhile after that. Enemy bodies began pilin' up at my feet, and I could hear the demon laughin' as he dealt out death and destruction to those who stood against us. He had less patience than I did, and he was in his fuckin' element at the moment, rippin' apart any fucker stupid enough to step into our path. Before long, my clothin' was soaked in the venom of my enemies, and I'd just finished rippin' the head off a woman who'd tried to fuckin' _seduce_ me as her attack, when a terrified scream came from the porch. My head whipped around to see pumpkin standin' there, Rose and Emmett rushin' through the door behind her, and she was lookin' utterly horrified at the scene of carnage that had replaced the once-tranquil front yard. What the _fuck_ was she doin' out here? Fights were still goin' on around me, but my sole focus was on her as I started headin' in her direction, movin' fast.

"_Stop!_" she screamed again, fallin' to her knees, and the strangest fuckin' thing happened. Her body seemed to shiver as the air distorted in a half-circle around her, the shimmerin' effect quickly expandin' until it overtook the rest of us in the yard. An odd tinglin' went through my body, and it suddenly felt as if I was movin' in extreme slow motion; I was still movin', but so slowly that I might as well have been frozen in place, and the others seemed to be havin' the same problem. I tried to open my mouth to question pumpkin about what was happenin' and realized I couldn't even do that. _Fuck me._

**Bella's POV**

Only one thought was running through my mind as I reached the stairs. _Get away!_ I barreled down them, vaguely noticing how fucking fast I was moving, and literally toppled over two people standing at the bottom of the staircase. I righted myself quickly, ignoring their shouted warnings to stop as I moved into what seemed to be a living room, when my flight was immediately arrested as I smelled the most delicious scent I'd ever encountered. The burn in my throat intensified exponentially until it was the only thing I could think about, and the scent called to me like nothing else ever had. I _had_ to have it! It was coming from some bags that littered the floor, and before I'd even consciously thought about moving, I was kneeling in front of them, ripping the first one open and greedily drinking its contents.

It was absolute ambrosia, coating my throat and soothing the burn almost immediately as I finished the first bag and moved on to the next, barely hearing the greedy snarls escaping me between swallows. I wanted more, all of it, and I wanted it _now_! I was deaf and blind to everything happening around me, all my focus solely on the liquid that my body craved above all others, and I blindly turned to viciously growl and snap at the hands that sought to restrain me, ensuring that they'd backed off before turning back to the wondrous liquid and drinking my fill, emptying all four bags in less than a minute. I was panting for unnecessary air as I dropped the last bag, and I could feel liquid trickling down my chin that had missed my mouth in my haste to _drink, drink, drink _it all as quickly as possible. I could hear the snarls change to a contented rumbling in my chest as the burn in my throat was finally satiated, and it felt as if raw energy was moving through my body as my mind fully cleared for the first time since I'd woken up in this strange place. I could think, I felt powerful, and it felt _so fucking_ _good_.

I gradually came out of my satiated daze to realize that sounds of fighting were going on all around me, and just as those hands reached for my arms once more, I was up and running toward the door, easily evading the people trying to stop me. God, I was _fast_. My mind was processing the sensory input it was receiving a little more easily after drinking, and it wasn't quite as overwhelming as it had been, but I was having a hard time not stopping to stare at every new thing I saw. It would be so easy to become distracted by how things looked; it was as if I was seeing it all for the very first time and it was all so _beautiful_. Sounds had a new clarity that allowed me to pick up nuances within them that I'd never even imagined existed, and they were as distracting to my new, expanded mind as the sights were. Smells were so much richer, and the things I could taste on the air! As hard as it was to process all the input, I had a feeling I could get to enjoy these new senses of mine once I got used to them.

My mind was busily trying to tell me something regarding these new senses and what I had just drunk, but while I knew it was important and should be paid attention to, I was definitely not ready to face the realization it was trying to push through, so I squashed it and turned my focus back toward where I was going just as I exited the house through what remained of the front door. The scene in the front yard was enough to stop me in my tracks as a startled scream left my lips. Carnage was everywhere, the yard littered with body parts and fights and... gigantic wolves! _What the fuck? _My previous rationality fled as quickly as it had come, leaving me adrift in an emotional turmoil that was pulling me under with its sheer immensity. I couldn't process what I was seeing as images began to flash through my mind in rapid succession, the very air being squeezed from my lungs beneath its onslaught.

_Teeth sunken into a woman's throat, crimson fluid leaking from the bite to stain her shirt almost black. A man's neck being snapped before his lifeless body fell to the floor. Being held against a vampire as we ran through the desert, a female keeping pace beside us. Groups of vampires in cloaks surrounding us. Dangling helplessly from a rope as it swayed erratically with the movement of a helicopter spinning wildly above us. More running, this time held fast in the arms of a different vampire as the landscape changed around us. An icy plunge into a river, darkness taking all my air. Pain in my neck and endless burning. A golden panther standing in a meadow. Agony and ecstasy as it touched me. More burning._

My hands went to my head as the images came faster and faster, repeating until I thought I would go insane from the terror welling up within me. I didn't want to see anymore! Why wouldn't it fucking _stop_? Please God, make it stop! _Stop!_ I didn't even realize I'd screamed it out loud until a strong shiver brought me to my knees as the air shimmered around me, and everyone in the yard simply froze.

**Jasper's POV**

I was at the top of the stairs when my mate screamed, and halfway through the living room when her second scream rent the air. My fear was erupting into full-blown panic, and I couldn't understand why Emmett and Rosalie were simply standing in the fucking doorway when my mate was obviously in some kind of danger. I thrust them through it myself and followed right behind them, only to stop in shock at the scene being played out in front of me. Bella was on her knees on the top step of the porch, her fingers clenched tightly within her hair as she softly sobbed, and the yard was filled with vampires and wolves standing nearly as still as statues, moving so slowly they seemed to be almost frozen in place. _What the fuck?_

I cautiously moved to Bella's side, bending down slowly to check her for injuries as I tried to figure out what the hell had happened out here. I'd never seen anything quite like this, and I didn't know of any vampiric ability that could cause this type of effect. Before I could sink too deeply into my thoughts, Bella snapped out of the daze she'd been in and began fighting against my hold on her, managing to escape my grasp and move half-way across the yard before I could grab her again. As she did, everyone unfroze and fighting instantly resumed across the previously still yard, with her standing right in the fucking middle of the battle. Even as I moved toward her at full speed, I saw Peter heading her way as well, but neither of us made it in time. She seemed almost unaware of her surroundings, and was too slow to react to the vampire that came up behind her, grabbing her arms and quickly pinning them to her sides.

I roared in rage at the sight of my imprisoned mate, hearing Peter's answering roar as we never stopped moving. She seemed to suddenly snap back to reality once more, letting out a feral roar of her own as she thrust back with her foot, forcing her opponent's knee to go in the opposite direction, and taking his balance with it. As he fell backwards with her still in his arms, she used their momentum to kick her legs into the air, twisting her body upside down to force him to release her arms. Where the _fuck_ had she learned moves like that? Just as she broke free, Peter and I reached them, both of us hitting the fucker from opposite sides. We ripped his arms completely from his body, and as Bella landed on her feet behind us, we tore that bastard into pieces fit only for his funeral pyre. I moved to my mate's side, noticing that only a few enemies were still standing, so I left them to the others as I set myself in a defensive crouch in front of her, Peter doing the same at her back. She was looking around wildly as she crouched into her own defensive posture, low growls ceaselessly coming from her throat, and by the way her eyes kept glazing over before focusing once again, she seemed to be slipping in and out of reality. Streaks of blood ran down her chin, having dropped onto her shirt, and I briefly wondered how and when she'd fed before pushing that question aside for a later time.

My demon was enraged at how close she'd come to being taken from me, and it was all I could do not to shake her senseless for her foolishness, despite my worry at her current condition. The more rational part of my mind knew that she hadn't meant to put herself into a dangerous situation, that she'd simply been reacting to being restrained by me when she'd run into the midst of the fight. However, the male in me felt a burning need to claim her and enforce her submission, ensuring that she never did something so foolish again. It was only the situation presently occurring that stopped me from doing exactly that, and I knew that there was no way in hell I'd be able to wait too long before claiming her. She was mine, no one else's, and I needed the whole world to know it, needed to mark her as my mate so that no one would dare touch her for fear of my wrath. I was Major Jasper Fucking Whitlock, and vampires young and old trembled at the mere mention of my name. _No one touched what was mine!_

**Peter's POV**

I could have sworn my dead heart started beatin' in fear when I saw pumpkin run out into the middle of the fight, and my only thought was to get to her as fast as fuckin' possible before someone hurt her and the Major went into core meltdown. Unbelievably, she'd managed to free _herself_ from the fucker's hold before the Major and I had even reached her, though my worry wasn't completely erased since my Char was still nowhere in sight. Several minutes passed as we stood guard over pumpkin, and I was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief when I saw Charlotte come outta the house and start helpin' Esme with a female that was gettin' feisty. My woman can take care of herself, I know that, and I'd never dare tell her how worried I'd been about both my gals. I liked Peter Jr. hangin' just where he was, and she was liable to cut him off and hide him on me if she felt I was underestimatin' her abilities. She was mean like that.

I was busy mullin' over what the hell pumpkin had managed to do, freezin' us like that, but I held onto my questions instead of askin' them. Neither she nor the Major looked to be in the mood for a session of Twenty Questions, and I wasn't about to do anythin' to get them riled up again. The Major was barely hangin' on after seein' his mate in danger, and pumpkin didn't look much better. Her eyes were almost feral, and I could tell she was runnin' on pure instinct by the growls comin' outta her mouth in a steady flow that didn't show signs of stoppin' any time soon. I doubted it would take much at all to make her run for the hills, and that would be one of those Bad Things I liked to avoid when at all possible. When I noticed her hands tremblin', though, worry reared its ugly head once more. Vampires didn't tremble unless somethin' was fuckin' wrong.

As the last of the enemies were taken care of, Carlisle and Esme started a bonfire and everyone began gatherin' up the body parts scattered across the yard, now and then throwin' curious side-long glances at pumpkin. I knew they were wonderin' the same things I was, but at least they were smart enough to keep their traps shut for the moment. I ran a hand over my face, pushin' my venom-soaked hair out of my eyes, and my gaze once more fell onto pumpkin's hands. Still tremblin'. This wasn't good, and the Major needed to be made aware of it immediately.

"Major," I quietly said, and when he looked at me in response, I nodded toward pumpkin's hands. A frown creased his brow as he noticed what had me feelin' so twitchy, and he turned toward her, speakin' gently so as not to frighten her anymore than she'd already been for one day.

"Bella? Are you alright, darlin'?" he asked, and as she turned to look at him, I suddenly _knew_ that the explosion we'd been expectin' to happen was barrelin' toward us like an express train straight to hell.

**Bella's POV**

My throat was so dry, scorched, a desert burning beneath the blazing sun, and it was so hard to think. I kept getting lost within my own mind, the images ceaselessly tormenting me with their presence, and I didn't want to look at them anymore. Vague moments of clarity were mixed between them; running from the man who'd held me so gently, my arms being pinned down as I fought against another man, being surrounded by my protectors as fighting raged around me. I could feel growls rumbling through my chest, but I couldn't seem to stop them. It was so hard to focus on anything with the images calling my full attention to them. Images that... no... not images. Memories. Facts. Information I didn't want to face, wasn't ready to face, but could no longer ignore because it refused to be denied. The knowledge wanted out, and ready or not, it was coming.

I could feel anger rising within me as the man who'd comforted me earlier asked if I was alright. I wasn't alright, far from it, and for some reason, being asked that particular question was like setting a match to a powder keg. The sparks started flying and I knew it wouldn't be long until a fiery explosion followed. As if that simple question was the trigger that my mind had been anticipating, the memories finally burst free of their confines, swarming through my head mercilessly as they bombarded me with information too quickly to process it all. I was utterly overwhelmed, facts I wasn't ready to face forcing me to confront them head on before I was fully prepared to do so. Enlarged mind. Enhanced senses. Strength. Speed. No heartbeat. Cold skin. A thirst for blood. It seemed so glaringly obvious now. I was a vampire. A fucking vampire. I must have unintentionally spoken my realization aloud, and at his slow, wary nod, my anger reached epic proportions. How _dare_ he?

More memories trickled through to the forefront of my mind; the pain in my neck followed by the slow pulling sensation after our swim in the icy river. He'd bitten me and drunk my blood, that part of the vampire lore must be correct. The bite transforms you. My memory of those moments was fuzzy, but I was almost certain I hadn't asked to be turned into a fucking vampire. It wasn't exactly at the top of my to-do list. _How dare he?_

A very small part of me knew that I was focusing solely on this particular item in order to avoid another memory, one that sent shudders down my spine at the very thought of it. _A blood-soaked shirt on a dead woman; a man's body falling lifelessly to the ground, his neck bent at an unnatural angle._ No, I refused to deal with that memory, refused to even admit it _was_ a memory. The fucking thirst grew as my internal war raged on, making itself known in the burn of my throat, but there was nothing I could do about it at the moment. It was getting harder to think beyond it, though, and added to the sensory input that was still overwhelming in its intensity, it was a real struggle just to keep my thoughts at least semi-coherent. Who knew being a vampire could be so fucking _hard_? As my anger grew, I lashed out at him, needing to release the pent-up frustration before I imploded.

"What gave you the right to do this to me?" I snarled at him. "I never asked for this, and I sure as hell never fucking wanted it!" The last vestiges of rational thought gamely hanging on in my now-chaotic mind knew that he wasn't fully to blame for what had happened to me, but I couldn't seem to let it go. I needed _someone_ to blame, and he was the closest target.

"I know you're hurting, darlin', and I'm so very sorry that you've had to go through all of this, but there was never a choice, Bella. From the very moment of your birth, this was your destiny, and nothing you could have done would have stopped it. You were dying of Hypothermia after drowning in the river, and while we were able to resuscitate you, we had no way of warming you up in time, so our only option to save your life was to turn you." His voice was low and gentle, trying to settle over me like a heated blanket on a cold winter's night, but I couldn't allow myself to let it soothe me. It was imperative that I stay strong or I'd lose myself in the chaos bubbling within my mind. _A blood-soaked shirt on a dead woman; a man's body falling lifelessly to the ground, his neck bent at an unnatural angle._ I shook my head almost violently to dispel that image, trying to stay focused on the topic at hand.

"Fuck destiny!" I snarled. "It should have been my choice! I just wanted to live my life as a _human_!" The snarl was still in my voice, but oh, it was getting weaker. "Was that really so much to ask?" I finished, my voice breaking on the last word. The dam separating me from what I was so afraid to confront had cracks in it, and they were widening rapidly.

From the corners of my eyes, I noticed that everyone had stopped what they were doing in order to watch us, but I didn't care. They didn't matter, not right now. Names seemed to come along with the memories, and I recognized the vampire standing next to us as Peter, who'd rescued me from my home along with his mate, Charlotte. His eyes were filled with both sorrow and compassion, and I hastily looked away; if I let myself soften at all, I'd lose what little control I had left. I realized I was swaying slightly as my body began to emulate the instability of my mind, but I couldn't seem to stop and soon lost the desire to even try. What the fuck did it matter anyway? What were we talking about?

"No, it wasn't, darlin'. I'm so sorry. Please let me help you. Let _us_ help you. You're not alone, baby girl, never alone," he answered softly, as if he knew exactly how close to the edge I truly was.

Thirsty. So thirsty. The burn was quickly over-riding everything else, and rational thought had flown out the window sometime in the last few minutes. _A blood-soaked shirt on a dead woman; a man's body falling lifelessly to the ground, his neck bent at an unnatural angle. _Stop! I didn't want to see. Please God, make it stop! I was mumbling those words, repeating them over and over as if repetition was the key to success, barely aware of what was going on any longer. I could feel the sobs rising more closely to the surface as the anger stoked itself into a higher blaze within me, and I vaguely realized that my body was starting to shake beneath the force of the cries aching to be set free.

_A blood-soaked shirt on a dead woman; a man's body falling lifelessly to the ground, his neck bent at an unnatural angle. _Jasper took another step toward me, his golden eyes unbelievably soft as he held out his hand, silently asking me to trust in him and take the comfort and understanding he offered. I stared at his hand, the hated memory replaying over and over within my mind, and I heard the first sob break free from my chest as I collapsed to my knees, though it sounded more like a scream of anguish.

**Jasper's POV**

I caught my mate before she hit the ground, the anger and anguish radiating from her almost enough to bring me to my knees, and it was all I could do to keep from projecting her feelings outward simply to relieve some of the pressure from both of us. My demon roared fiercely at her obvious pain, for once in full agreement with me as we desperately sought to soothe her in any way possible, my arms wrapping firmly around her and cradling her to my chest as she finally lost the battle against her emotions. Her keening wails sent shivers down my spine, and I could see her anguish mirrored on Peter's face as he stood steadfastly behind her, ready to lend his support to both of us as needed. No one should ever feel the sheer intensity of pain I felt coming from my Bella, and I was struggling to send her every positive emotion I could think of in an attempt to temper its magnitude. I wanted nothing more than to take her pain into myself, but I knew she had to release the poison that had been festering within her since the death of her parents if she was to have any hope of healing and eventually moving on from everything she'd been through over the last few days.

Though she'd been talking solely about being turned against her will, her anger at that was obviously just the very tip of an emotionally-tormented iceberg that sank to the darkest depths of her heart. The loss of her parents, the fear as she tried to outrun her pursuers, the knowledge gained of a world she had no idea existed, and the near-death by drowning in the icy river... all of it had combined with her being turned, forming a roiling clusterfuck of emotions that was finally being released in the only way it truly could be. My heart felt as if it were breaking as we listened to her sobs and wails, knowing that the only true comfort we had to offer came from bearing witness to her grief and allowing her a safe port in the storm where she could finally give full vent to it.

Her tiny fists beat against my chest in her wild agony, but I'd gladly accept the small pain if it made her burden any easier at all to bear. Peter stepped closer, sitting down on the grass behind her and wrapping his own arms around her waist as he leaned his forehead against her shoulder, humming softly in a quiet voice barely audible above her sobs as he offered his own type of comfort to a sister in need. No words were necessary between us as our eyes met, and I simply nodded my acceptance as I continued to rock her gently in my arms, blanketing us all in love and comfort as we rode out the tempest.

**Vladimir's POV**

I waited anxiously by the phone, impatient to hear word of our success in acquiring the chosen one. It had been years of planning that was about to come to fruition, and our eventual victory was assured. As the phone rang, I jumped to answer it, eagerly greeting the person at the other end as I waited for their report.

"The attack failed, my lord. There were no survivors." Rage filled me at the impossibility of this news, and it took all I had not to crush the fragile cellphone in my hand as I struggled to control myself.

"How is that possible? We were assured victory! Daniel should have rendered them incapable of even mounting a defense against my soldiers!" I snarled, my avid displeasure at this turn of events more than evident in my voice.

"One of them recognized Daniel and his ability. He warned the others to target him first, and he was killed before he could carry out his task."

I growled at the incompetence shown, but then forcibly calmed myself. The war had just begun, and we would have many more opportunities to strike against our enemies and claim the chosen one for our own.

"Keep me informed of all relevant information and wait for my orders. We will strike again soon." I ended the call, smiling to myself as I moved to the window overlooking the small village in the nearby valley.

This was nothing more than a minor setback, and the day that the chosen one stood at my side would make all the planning and effort more than worthwhile.

_**A/N: **_I'm sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Real life refused to cooperate with my desire to write, so I hope that you at least find it worth the wait. ~Sari~

_**Recommendation:**_ The Quiet Room by givemesomevamp – This Jasper/Bella story should come with a warning label – do not attempt to read while eating, drinking, or doing anything else with the potential for choking. I laughed until I cried, and sometimes simply cried, as I read this hilariously funny yet often poignant tale. A damaged, smartass Bella dealing with the Major and the Whitlocks creates a story full of nothing but pure win.


	7. Picking Up The Pieces

_**A/N: **_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews last chapter! Peter got pretty jealous of me letting the Major answer reviews awhile back, so I promised him that he could answer the reviews from this one, which is dedicated to gredelina1, whose comments always make me grin. ~Sari~

**Disclaimer: All characters belonging to the Twilight Series are the property of Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them; however, I do own a copy of Where The Wild Things Are. This story contains mature content, and if you're not 18, you shouldn't be reading it. **

**Chapter Seven**

_Picking Up The Pieces_

**Bella's POV**

_Fear. Rage. Hatred._ I'd never felt such intensity of emotion before and there was no way in hell I could even attempt to control it at the moment. I could hear the screams and wails and sobs coming from me, but all I could do was beat my fists against Jasper's chest and try to keep from shattering apart as the maelstrom moved through me. He'd done this to me, turned me into a vampire against my will, and I was enraged that my life as I knew it was over now. It was _his_ fault! He and Peter had me in their arms, and while a part of me was vaguely grateful for the comfort their embrace was offering, the larger part was looking for a way to strike out at those responsible for my new situation. I wanted to claw and tear and destroy, and the sheer strength of those needs was as frightening as it was shocking.

_Heartache. Revenge. Agony._ Images ran through my mind of my parents' deaths at the hands of those evil fucking vampires, and oh how I wished they were in front of me right now. My fingers bent into claws as the thoughts of what I wanted to do to those bastards followed the images almost faster than I could process them, and the fact that they were already dead only served to add fuel to the rage that was consuming me. I'd never get the chance to rip and slash them to pieces, making them suffer as they died at my hands. The need for vengeance was almost overpowering, and knowing it was beyond my reach drove the fury higher, making my shouted words nearly incomprehensible even to me.

_Desperation. Fury. Bloodlust._ The burn in my throat had intensified into a fiery agony as I twisted and writhed within their arms, unable to contain myself, barely able to endure as the red haze descended upon me once more. All I could do was feel and scream until all rational thought fled and I was utterly consumed by the internal tempest of emotion.

**Peter's POV**

We'd been holdin' pumpkin for the last hour as she worked through the emotions that had built up inside her since she'd watched her parents bein' slaughtered by those fuckers, but even knowin' that she wasn't goin' to easily accept the news that she'd been changed, none of us could have been prepared for the sheer pain and heartache that was bein' screamed out of her. It ate at my insides that all we could do was hold her as we tried to keep her from shatterin' into pieces while she worked through her grief, and I just hoped we were offerin' her even a small measure of comfort as we rocked her in our arms and the Major worked his mojo. Even though she was a vampire now and more durable, she still felt so small and fragile as we surrounded her, and I would have done anythin' at all if it meant that I could take this burden from her and carry it myself. She didn't deserve this sufferin', and my resolve to take her pain out of the hides of the fuckin' bastards who'd caused it grew even further as the minutes passed.

Suddenly, the Major shuddered, his hold on her tightenin' as she finally lost all control of herself, her screamed words becomin' almost unintelligible as the emotional tempest pulled her under. I saw his eyes turn pitch black as he struggled to maintain control, and his muttered words finally brought about understandin'.

"Her thirst is out of control. She needs blood now!" he almost snarled, tryin' to keep his own bloodlust under control as he was bombarded by the strength of hers. I nodded at him, then called out to Char to bring blood mighty fuckin' quick. It was takin' both of us to control her, her newborn strength makin' the job more difficult as the seconds passed by.

Finally, she was runnin' outta the house with six bags of blood, and she'd just barely reached us before pumpkin was tearin' the first of the bags outta her arms and drinkin' it down. Char knew better than to do anythin' other than hand pumpkin the bags one by one as she drank, and I threw her a quick wink of thanks as pumpkin started calmin' down once her thirst was fully satiated. The Major and I were able to relax our hold some on her as the out-of-control screamin' and writhin' gradually faded into helpless sobbin' and she collapsed into our arms, her face buried against the Major's chest. I could tell it was just about killin' him to listen to her in so much pain, so I kept whisperin' words of encouragement as we let her work through the emotions wrackin' her tiny body, while I coped by keepin' my mind busy on other things.

Right after pumpkin had broken down, the Major had given orders for the others to clean up the debris from the fight and start packin' for a move, though he hadn't yet decided on our new location. Now that we'd been found, there was no way we could stay here any longer. I knew there was only one way those fuckers had found us so fast; we had a fuckin' traitor among us, and that burned my ass like nothin' else ever could. There was absolutely nothin' that I hated more than a fuckin' turncoat, and when I found out who the culprit was, they were gonna be wishin' that they'd never been so much as a twitch in their daddy's pants by the time I was done with them. I hadn't spent all those years in that fuckin' cuntbag's army just twiddlin' my thumbs. I'd learned more ways to torture and kill a vampire than I could count, and I was gonna fuckin' unleash every one of them on their mangy, betrayin' ass. _No one_ fucked with my family.

I had to quickly tamp down the rage that was buildin' up in me, since I didn't want pumpkin to feel it. She had enough on her plate already and didn't need to be bogged down with any extra worries at the moment, though that didn't mean I wasn't already plottin' my strategy to flush out the fucker that was messin' with things they ought not to be messin' with. I had suspicions as to who the traitor might be, but I needed proof before I went accusin' someone of such a heinous crime; I couldn't afford to have them talk their way outta things due to lack of evidence. Vampire law was pretty fuckin' clear as to what happened to traitors, but you had to be able to prove the betrayal beyond any doubt or you were just askin' for a whole shitload of trouble. While I wasn't afraid of trouble, I did like my head sittin' right where it was, and Char would be pissed at me if I lost it over somethin' stupid like not havin' my ducks all lined up in a neat little row when I went after the bastard. She was mean like that.

As my eyes scanned the clearin', they fell on Max as he was keepin' an eye on the fire until it went out, and that twitchy feelin' came back right quick. He did all the right things, said all the right things, but there was somethin' about him that set the hairs risin' on the back of my neck, and that was somethin' I'd learned not to ignore. He asked too many questions. While there was nothin' inherently wrong with that when walkin' into a new situation like this one, his questions seemed off somehow, and too many of them were focused on pumpkin. I didn't like it, at all, and I knew I was gonna be diggin' hard into that fucker's past to see what I could find. He wasn't my only suspect, but he was the only vampire here that I didn't know at least reasonably well, so I was gonna start with him and work my way down the list until I found the traitor and went to town on their fuckin' ass.

I saw the Major eyein' me curiously, and knew he could feel that somethin' was up, but I just shook my head slightly, lettin' him know without words that it wasn't the time to get into it. Our focus had to be on pumpkin right now, and there'd be time later to fill him in on the suspicions that I knew he had to already be havin' himself. He'd trained me, after all, and everythin' I knew I'd learned from him. He nodded once to show he'd gotten the message, then turned his attention back to pumpkin, doin' all he could to ease her pain as she started to quiet down, her sobs taperin' off into occasional pained cries.

**Unknown POV**

I was standing in the shadows, glancing out the window at the scene below me and chuckling at the sight of everyone rushing around to follow the Major's orders as if he'd hung the moon and then walked on water. Fucking sheep is what they were, all brawn and no brain, and _she_ was the worst of them all. She was nothing. _Nothing_. Why couldn't they see that? She was an abomination that should have been strangled at birth, and I was determined to rectify that oversight at the earliest possible opportunity.

They'd been so focused on her that they'd missed what was right under their incompetent noses. Me. There was a time I might have felt sorry for them, but that ship had long ago set sail. Now I saw them for what they really were, nothing more than pathetic little sheep being led to the slaughter by one of their own. It was the perfect revenge, and I couldn't wait for the day they finally realized the truth. Not a single one would be spared. They had always taken me for granted, never questioning my loyalty, and it had been all too easy to fool them, barely worth the time and effort. Soon, though, they'd understand their stupidity, and perhaps then they'd wish that they had shown me a little more fucking appreciation.

I was going to thoroughly enjoy tearing Bella into small pieces right in front of their eyes.

**Bella's POV**

Time passed slowly. The occasional sob still shook my chest as I lay nestled between Jasper and Peter, basking in the comfort their sheltering arms offered as I tried to calm myself from the emotional storm. I found it so much easier to maintain at least a semblance of control now that the red haze had lifted from my mind with the satiation of my thirst. It was frightening how deeply the thirst could affect my mind and body, and I was going to have to make sure I never let it get out of hand like that again. I did not like feeling out of control, and as I rested within their embrace, I tried my best to make peace with the new changes in my life.

I wasn't happy, not by a long shot, but I no longer felt the overwhelming anguish that had sent me to my knees, ripping through me without mercy as the deluge of memories flooded my mind. A tenuous sense of acceptance was gradually replacing the pain and rage I'd felt earlier, and the feeling of Jasper's fingers running soothingly through my hair helped to smooth the last ragged edges of my nerves, the caress surprisingly comforting. The purr rumbling steadily beneath my cheek lulled me with a sense of security, and I found myself instinctively nuzzling against his chest as I curled my body more fully into his. I didn't understand why I reacted to him the way I did, but never in my life had I felt so safe as I did in that moment, and after the craziness that had so quickly overtaken me, I needed to feel safe more than anything else.

Though I wanted someone to blame for what had happened to me, to despise Jasper for changing me without my consent, I couldn't find it within me to do so, not anymore. As angry as I'd been when I'd first found out what I was, I knew that he hadn't really had a choice when push came to shove, and after everything he'd done for me, he didn't deserve my hatred. I was sure that it would take me time to work through the anger, but even as the rage momentarily flowed through me once more, I knew it wasn't fair of me to focus it on him. He and the others had saved my life more than once since rescuing me, and despite my shocked unease at finding myself in this situation, there was a part of me that somehow simply knew it was where I belonged. I had no idea where this feeling was coming from, but it was undeniable, and the simple fact of the matter was that what was done couldn't be undone, and I had to find a way to come to terms with it.

I was a vampire, though I had no real idea of what that meant, other than that I needed blood to survive and the thirst could be all-consuming if I let it get too bad. My boring, uneventful life had turned into a crazy nightmare like something out of a horror movie, and I felt as if I was just barely hanging onto my sanity in the midst of it all. What would happen to me next? My hands reflexively tightened their grasp on Jasper's shirt as a hard shudder went through my body, the depressing turn of my thoughts chasing away the sense of comfort and security that I'd felt just moments earlier.

"Shhh, darlin'. Everything's going to be alright. I promise," his soft, southern drawl whispered close to my ear, fluttering the curls next to it as it washed over me like warm molasses on a hot summer's day. I slowly raised my eyes to meet his, searching for the comfort I so desperately needed within their depths as I struggled to hold back the fear and uncertainty that were building within me once more. The gentle fingers that had been stroking my hair came to rest against my cheek, their touch feather-light and now warm against my skin as they caressed it softly.

"How, Jasper? How is anything going to be alright? It's all fucked up," I whimpered, the moisture in my eyes refusing to fall; I couldn't even cry properly to release some of the anxious pressure in my chest. His hand moved to curve around the back of my head, gently pulling it to rest against him once more as he rocked me slowly back and forth as he would a distressed child.

"You need to trust us, darlin', trust _me_. We're not going to let anything bad happen to you, we're going to help you through this every step of the way. You're not alone, and you never will be again." His soft words shouldn't have been as comforting as they were, but I was desperate for reassurance and couldn't resist their lure.

"Promise?" I whispered, feeling even more like a frightened child, but unable to help myself. More than anything else at the moment, I needed to know I wasn't alone in this.

"I promise," he answered, his voice steady and sure, and I felt the barest brush of his lips across the top of my head. I'd almost forgotten that Peter was behind me until his soft drawl echoed Jasper's as his arms gently squeezed my waist.

"I promise, too, pumpkin."

**Jasper's POV**

I nestled my mate close to my chest, thankful beyond words that the emotions tearing her apart seemed to have finally calmed. The last few hours had been emotionally exhausting, and I wanted nothing more than to spirit her away to somewhere secluded so we could both relax and take some time to ourselves. Unfortunately, that wasn't a possibility with the current situation, and while I hated to have to rush her, we needed to get moving before another group of enemies arrived to make things difficult. Even as I'd focused on her needs, my mind had been working furiously, and I knew we had to have a traitor in our midst. It was the only explanation for how we'd been found so quickly after bringing Bella here, and I was filled with rage at the mother fucker who'd betrayed their own for personal gain. When I found out who it was, there was going to be fucking hell to pay, and I would make an example of them for anyone else who had so much as a single thought of betrayal running through their mind.

From the emotions that had been coming from Peter earlier, I was pretty damned sure that he'd reached the same conclusion and was just as angered as I over the possibility that we'd been betrayed. I had a few suspicions of who it might be, and I was certain he did as well; we'd both have to keep our eyes open from now on. It was just another thing to add to the ever-growing to-do list that I'd been mentally compiling as I comforted my mate. She was the only good thing to come out of this whole damn mess.

Looking down at her now, I felt my heart swell with love for the tiny woman cradled in my arms. She had a strength that astounded me, considering everything she'd been through, and I loved that she was so obviously feeling the effects of the mating bond between us. Having her close to me like this felt so right, and it only increased my determination to make sure that nothing and no one ever had the chance to hurt her again. She was _mine_, and I took care of my own. Her hair was so soft beneath my fingers, and her scent calmed the beast within, leaving me absolutely certain that he loved her just as much as I did. It felt rather odd being in such agreement with the demon that I struggled to keep caged most of the time, but I was also reassured that he would never be able to harm her when freed from his prison.

Bella sighed softly against me, and I looked down as I felt her nuzzling against my chest once more, her teeth biting softly into her lower lip. I wondered if she had any idea how fucking sexy that looked, and my mind immediately went to thoughts of replacing her teeth with my own. Her taste was firmly embedded within my memory, and I wanted nothing more than to sample it on my tongue again, to hear her soft moans as I pressed her body to mine and showed her what I could make her feel. That day was coming soon, very soon, and my cock twitched at just the thought of being buried within her heat. I had to shake those thoughts aside for the moment; now wasn't the time or place for what I had in mind, and when I finally claimed her, I wanted the time and privacy to explore every single inch of her body at my leisure. I leaned down to whisper softly to her, cognizant of how loud sounds could be difficult for a newborn to withstand.

"We need to move, darlin'. Are you feeling better now?" I asked. She sighed, but nodded her agreement and began to extricate herself from our hold. I stood quickly, bringing her upright with me as Peter also rose, reluctantly releasing her to look around and take stock of the situation. The yard was cleaned of the fight's debris, and I could hear the sounds of packing throughout the house.

"Peter, find out how long until we're ready to move out. We're heading to the house in Colorado. When you find Sam, send him to me. I need to know how many wolves are coming with us," I ordered. He nodded once, then ran toward the house after giving Bella a quick hug.

"Thank you, Jasper," she softly whispered to me, and I looked down at her, brushing a few stray curls back behind her ear.

"For what, darlin'?" She looked uncomfortable for a moment, her teeth worrying her bottom lip once more.

"For rescuing me... helping me. Everything is so confusing, and knowing I'm not alone to deal with it all makes it easier. Thank you," she finished, giving me a shy smile before ducking her head. She was so fucking adorable.

"There's no need to thank me, Bella. It's my pleasure, and my job, to look after you. Your safety and well-being are my first priority, and they always will be." I knew it would take her time to realize just how important she was to me, but I could be patient until she did.

"Why?" she asked, small lines wrinkling her forehead as confusion overtook her features. I raised my thumb to those lines, smoothing them gently as I answered her question.

"There are several reasons for that, darlin', but I'm afraid we don't have time to get into them right now. I promise that we will, though, as soon as we get settled into the new house. I'll tell you everything." I knew that now wasn't the time to talk about mating and what she was, we needed quiet and privacy for that particular conversation.

She nodded, looking as if she wanted to question things further, but realized the truth of my words. I only hoped she would be as reasonable in her responses when she learned everything.

"Alright, Jasper. I'll wait, but I expect you to tell me everything when we have that talk," she conceded.

"I'll always be honest with you, Bella. That's one thing you can count on from me." I smiled at her as she nodded in acceptance, but before I could continue, Sam came out of the house and interrupted the conversation.

"Major, Peter said you wanted to see me?" he asked, coming to a halt next to us and offering Bella a small smile.

"I need to know how many wolves you're sending with us to Colorado," I said, getting back down to business. "Some will need to stay behind and watch the reservation, and they need to be warned that more company will likely be coming. They are to avoid contact with the enemy if at all possible."

"Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared, Seth, and Leah will be accompanying you to Colorado. I'm keeping Colin, Brady, Paul, and myself back to patrol the reservation. We'll be able to handle things here, and I'll keep you updated on the situation. Six wolves should be enough to add to your numbers for the moment." I wasn't pleased at the thought of having to deal with Jacob, but I wanted a man I could trust here to keep an eye on things.

"Alright, that sounds good, but warn Jacob that I won't be putting up with any of his shit. He's got a big mouth and doesn't always know when to shut it. I don't need that aggravation right now, and I won't hesitate to shut him down hard if necessary." Sam nodded his head in agreement; he knew exactly how much of a fucking ass Jacob could be at times, and I knew he'd pass on the warning.

"Peter said to tell you that everyone will be ready to roll out in about an hour, they're finishing up the last of the packing and getting the vehicles ready."

"Good deal," I said, pleased at the efficiency being displayed. I reached out to shake Sam's hand, and was pleased when there was no hesitation in him at taking it. It was hard for him to work with us, being sworn enemies and all, but he was handling it better than I'd ever expected him to. "Take care of yourselves, and at the first sign of real trouble, call us. We'll come."

"The same to you," he replied, and then turned away and loped off into the woods, no doubt planning to change and fill the other wolves in on the situation.

Taking Bella's small hand in mine, I urged her toward the house so I could complete my own packing. We had a long ride ahead of us, and I wanted to get on the road as soon as possible.

**Aro's POV**

I was most displeased. When Demetri had informed me of his failure, I'd been tempted to have him torn apart, but Caius had talked me down from my rage, reminding me how useful Demetri's talents were to us. It would be a shame to waste them over a single failure, no matter how large a failure it happened to be. We'd been so close to having the chosen one in our grasp, and to lose her now set my teeth on edge. The fact that he was also having difficulty picking up her trail after losing her personally made it even harder to remember Caius' words and not order his death. I had no patience for those who failed me.

I walked over to the large desk set in the center of my study, taking a seat in the plush chair behind it as my hands moved over the papers scattered across its surface. The prophecy was far older than I, and it had taken years to transcribe it fully out of the ancient language of the Spiritwalkers. Picking up the piece of aged parchment, my eyes scanned over it briefly, reading the prophecy in its entirety though I had long ago memorized it.

_Many millenia will pass before the time of the Chosen One, she whose body is scented with magnolia and jasmine. Upon her right palm will be etched the mark of those who walk with the Spirits – seven stars joined by the glyph of Destiny. In the year the Grand Trine forms the equilateral triangle before the First Point of Libra, the spirit of Kajura shall be placed within the body of a human child who is pure of heart, and shall lie dormant within until she nears her eighteenth year when the tenth planet is found. The spark will then be ignited as she is transformed into a Cold One, the only hope of Light as a great war is visited upon the supernatural world, threatening all who inhabit the earth. The Seven will call upon the Stone of Lyranoth, summoning forth the spirit guardian, through which the Chosen One will be imbued with part of their essence to call forth her true nature. Great power will she wield, and through her will the balance be swayed between Light and Darkness._

Marcus had located the prophecy buried deeply within the catacombs of an ancient temple outside of Athens, Greece some fifteen-hundred years ago, and word of it had quickly spread throughout the supernatural world. It was obvious that whomever controlled the chosen one would have the advantage in the war spoken of in the text, and I fully intended to be that person. The Volturi had held power for over two-thousand years now, and I refused to relinquish it to anyone. We'd defeated the Romanians, and we would easily defeat those who now stood against us, especially with the chosen one by my side. I had no doubt of my ability to sway her loyalties toward me with the help of Chelsea; I simply needed to get my hands on her. I was pulled from my thoughts by the ringing of the phone and I eagerly picked it up, hoping for good news from Demetri when I answered it.

"We trailed them to a small town in Washington, but they'd already moved on, Master. It seems they were smart and left in vehicles, so there's no scent to track. I've already got people working on learning their new location, and as soon as I get any information, I'll head there directly if you wish." His voice was almost drowned out by my growl of frustration, and I barely restrained myself from throwing the phone against the wall in my anger.

"Do not return to Volterra without her, Demetri. For your sake, I hope you find her quickly," I snarled, then hung up without waiting for his reply. He knew better than to cross me, so there was no need to go into detail on what would happen should he fail me again; even Caius would not be able to spare him my wrath.

I wanted that girl.

**Peter's POV**

It was a long fuckin' drive to the house just outside of Glenwood Springs, Colorado, and I was already bored outta my skull. If it weren't for the Major and pumpkin sittin' quietly in the backseat of the truck, I'd have thought about askin' Char if she wanted to play with Peter Jr. for awhile, but I had a feelin' that the Major would shut that down right quick if I tried it, and I wasn't puttin' my balls at risk for the sake of a little happy time. Nope, my mama hadn't raised a fool.

Pumpkin had been pretty quiet since we left the house, and I was worryin' about her. By the look on the Major's face, he was as well, and I started lookin' for ways to break the silence and draw her outta that shell a little bit. I wasn't sure if jokin' around was the way to go, so I decided to keep it nice and light, go for the simple conversation rather than the fun and games. Personally, I'd prefer the fun and games, but hell, ya can't win 'em all. So I looked at her in the rear-view mirror, gave her my best shit-eatin' grin and started the conversational ball rollin'.

"Hey there, prettypire. Why don't ya tell us a bit about your gorgeous self? We got a long drive ahead of us, and I ain't one to do the silent drivin' thing." I heard Char snicker next to me, and threw her a look; I had a feelin' she was about to smart off.

"You and silent have never, and will never, be used in the same sentence, Peter," she snorted, and I saw pumpkin crack a grin as she looked at Char, noddin' her head as if she was agreein' with that statement. I opened my mouth to wholeheartedly defend myself against such spurious claims, but before I could get around to speakin', pumpkin put her two cents in.

"She's right, chilipire, I haven't heard you shut up since we started packing. I think you just like the sound of your own voice," she teased, chucklin' through it all. Even the Major cracked a smile.

"Now see here, pumpkin. I sure as hell can be quiet when I want to. I just don't often feel the need to keep myself from sayin' what I'm thinkin'."

"Awww, babblepire, it's ok. You don't have to pretend with us. You can just admit that quiet isn't a word in your dictionary. We like you anyway." I raised my eyebrow at her, and damn if the little pumpkin didn't simply stare back at me, raisin' her own eyebrow and refusin' to back down. Char was cacklin' away next to me, and the Major was tryin' like hell to keep a straight face and failin' horribly. What was this, pick on Peter day? Hmph.

"Is that a challenge, pumpkin?" I asked, certain that I could win any challenge the little filly decided to throw at me. "I can be as quiet as the rest of ya, damned tootin'." Pumpkin looked at me for a moment longer, then smirked as she responded.

"Alright, Petey. You be completely quiet for the next thirty minutes and I'll take back my words." It was obvious from the tone of her voice that she didn't think I could do it, but it was gonna be a piece of cake. However, I wasn't gonna do this for somethin' so simple as a retraction of her words. Oh hell no, I was gonna make this fun, and the Major was gonna love me for it.

"That's not good enough, pumpkin. I want somethin' when I win," I grinned at her, and she looked nervous for a moment before straightenin' her shoulders with a look of resolve.

"Alright, what do you want _if_ you win?" she asked. The nervous tremble in her voice was barely audible, but it was there, and my grin widened.

"_When_ I win, you have to kiss the Major there. Not one of those little pecks, but a real fuckin' tongue-usin' kiss that'll knock his socks off and make him forget his name." Her eyes widened, and so did the Major's, and it was all I could do to not bust out laughin' at the two of them. If she was still human, I know her blush'd be so hot, her cheeks would be tomato red by now. She stuttered for a few moments as she tried to reply, then a mischievous look entered her eyes, and I felt a bit uneasy for the first time.

"Alright, Petey, but when _I_ win, you have to kiss the Major just like that. Tongue and all," she said, and I thought Char was gonna laugh herself into a convulsion at her words, vampire or not. Pumpkin was grinnin' like the cat that ate the damned canary, while the Major was glarin' at me fit to kill. Before I could let common sense overrule me, I decided to accept the challenge.

"You're on, pumpkin. Say when."

"Peter?" The Major's voice was stern, not a drop of amusement present in it.

"Yes, Major?" I asked, preparin' myself for the verbal onslaught I was sure was headin' my way.

"If you lose, I'll be tearing your arms off and beating you with them. Understood?" There wasn't a single doubt in my mind that he was dead fuckin' serious about that, too.

"Understood, Major." What the hell else was I gonna say to that? If possible, Char was laughin' harder, and pumpkin had joined in, holdin' her sides and just chortlin' away. I hmphed and kept my eyes starin' straight ahead at the road as I waited for the command to start.

"Time starts now, Peter," pumpkin said, and I glanced at my watch as I started silently repeatin' to myself in my head, _"Don't talk, don't talk, don't talk."_ The next thirty minutes were gonna last forever, I was sure of it.

**Jasper's POV**

Peter better not even think of opening his fucking mouth for the next thirty minutes. There was no way I was kissing that mother fucker, and I had meant every single word of my threat. If he lost this bet, I'd be tearing his arms off and beating him from one side of Colorado to the other. Count on it. On the other hand, if he won, I'd have to do something nice for him when I had the chance. I'd never turn down an opportunity to have Bella's lips locked with mine, not to mention her body, and by the look on her face, she was thinking along those same lines and wasn't finding that idea exactly distasteful either. My smirk of satisfaction may have been overkill, but hell, I was a man, and what man wouldn't enjoy the fact that his mate wanted him?

Bella cleared her throat, her eyes carefully avoiding mine, and it was obvious she was looking for some way to take the focus off the subject at hand as she asked a question.

"Why do they call you Major, Jasper?" she asked, looking honestly curious even if she _had_ been simply searching for a distraction.

"I was a Major in the Civil War before being turned, and the name just stuck with me afterward." I could tell that Peter was having a hard time keeping his mouth shut, wanting to add more to the simple answer, and I smirked at him knowingly, receiving a glare in response as he returned his gaze to the road.

"How old were you when you were turned? You look too young to have achieved such a high rank in the military." She raised her eyes to my face, her expression a mixture of curiosity and surprise.

"I was twenty. I'd lied about my age to get into the military because I'd so badly wanted to be a soldier, but even with that, I was the youngest Major in history when I received the promotion." She mulled that over for a few minutes, then continued with the interrogation.

"What did you do after you were turned, since you couldn't go back to the war?" The question I'd been afraid of. My eyes met Peter's in the rear-view mirror, and I saw compassion in his as I paused for a moment to gather my thoughts. Char had stopped laughing and I saw the same expression on her face as she half-turned to face the backseat. The last thing I wanted to do was tell my mate this particular story, but she had a right to know, even if it meant she feared me afterward.

"My beginnings weren't like most other vampires, Bella. I came into this life the hard way, and while I'll tell you my story since I promised you honesty, it's not an easy one to hear, or to tell. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of, and you might not think much of me once you hear them all." The seriousness of my tone let her know that I wasn't joking, and she gazed steadily into my eyes for long moments before replying, her words sounding as if she was carefully thinking before speaking.

"You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable, Jasper, but I'd like to know, and no matter how bad it might be, I won't think less of you for it. You've saved my life more than once, and you've been nothing but kind and generous towards me. That tells me everything I need to know about the kind of man you are now, regardless of who you may have been back then." I was surprised by her words and the unspoken support they contained, but I was still worried about her opinion of me once she learned just how much of a bastard I'd been. Even _I_ couldn't stomach some of the things I'd done while with Maria, so how could I expect anyone else to? I sighed deeply as I nodded my agreement, then began my tale, hoping against hope that she wouldn't run screaming once she knew it all.

"My company was assigned to evacuate women and children from Galveston. It had been a long day, and I was heading back for one last check to make sure we hadn't missed anyone when I came upon three strikingly beautiful women walking down the side of the road in the dark. My first thought was that we'd missed them in the evacuation, and I stopped to see if they needed assistance. My upbringing wouldn't let me just ride by them, no matter how tired I was, and that was the last mistake I ever made as a human." I closed my eyes, remembering back to that night and everything my decision to stop had set into motion. I kept my eyes closed as I started speaking again, not wanting to see Bella's reaction to everything I was about to say.

"As I dismounted, their leader introduced herself as Maria, and the next thing I knew, she was at my side, her teeth sinking into my throat as her arms held me still. I think it was pure shock that originally kept me from fighting back. In my time, women weren't looked at as a threat, and even the thought that one could overpower a man was laughable. By the time I got past my shock and natural hesitance to strike out at a female, I was already weakened from blood loss, and then the burning began."

"When I woke three days later, I had no idea what I was. My throat was on fire, confusion ruled my mind, and that bitch had left me in a shack with six helpless humans, of which three were women and one a child. Before I could even stop to think, my newborn instincts kicked in, and I was attacking the first one, draining them all dry in a matter of a few minutes. The bloodlust took over completely, and when I was finally satiated and realized what I'd done, all I could do was sit in the corner and weep in my shame." I paused to take a deep, unneeded breath, refusing to taste her emotions, well-knowing the disgust she must be feeling at my actions. I clasped my hands between my knees and kept my eyes shut as I continued with the story. I knew they'd likely be black with the emotions reliving this was causing, and I didn't want to frighten her unnecessarily.

"You have to understand that things in the south are very different than they are up here. The vampires down there fight to control feeding grounds, cities, and they create newborns to fight those battles. A newborn is stronger and faster than an older vampire for the first year of their life, so they make the perfect soldier. At the end of their first year, they're destroyed and new ones made to replace them. It's a simple and cost-efficient way to fight a war, and Maria was building an army of her own, which is why I was turned. She was hoping that with my training as a soldier I'd make a good addition to her forces."

"The first few weeks with Maria were like a first-class ticket to Hell. She broke me down to the point where I'd have done anything for her. She was my Sire, the only thing I knew in this new world I'd been thrust into, and she made damned sure I was fully dependent upon her. The slightest word of praise made me try even harder to please her, and her disappointment was crushing when it came. She turned me into her obedient pet until it was all I knew, and the last of the man I'd been had vanished. Only the demon remained, and even as the last of my humanity began to fade, it reveled in my new life." I could feel the shame overcoming me as I remembered how she'd broken me, and my voice roughened as I continued speaking, working to keep from projecting my emotions to the others.

"That training I'd had in the military did end up serving me well, and once I began fighting for her, I fought with a ferocity she'd never seen before, using strategy and tactics I'd picked up from my own time in war. Once she discovered my leadership abilities and my power as an empath, she put me in charge of training the newborns and keeping them in line, as well as destroying them at the end of their usefulness. Newborns are hard to control, since they're ruled by their thirst and think of little else for months after being turned. You've seen yourself how powerful and overwhelming the thirst can be at first. As an empath, I was able to more easily keep them in control, and she quickly promoted me to her right-hand man."

"Empath?" Bella asked, and I dared to glance quickly at her face, looking only long enough to see the adorable way her brow puckered in confusion before I closed my eyes once more.

"Yes, I can feel and manipulate emotions, which is how I was able to help you earlier when you were upset. I can take emotions away from someone, or give them manufactured ones, whichever a situation calls for."

"I should have realized," she responded. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, please continue." I nodded once, then picked up the story where I'd left off, dreading the next part of my tale as it would be the most difficult for her to hear.

"It's not a problem, darlin'," I said, then steeled myself to continue. "For the next eighty years, I knew nothing but death, chaos, and destruction, killing thousands of humans and vampires alike. Once she learned how to fully release the demon from its cage, she did it often for the sole purpose of amusing herself, and whole towns fell to its bloodlust. There were times I'd come back to myself days later, my clothes drenched in the blood and venom I'd spilled in the interim while the demon had come out to play. Before long, we had the largest territory of any vampire in the southern half of the continent, and Maria controlled it all with an iron fist. I had no idea there was any other way to live as a vampire, and I longed for the release of death on a daily basis. I was dead inside, and the emotions of those I killed were eating away at my sanity. As hard as I tried to die, though, I couldn't seem to do it. I won every fight, and as I'd developed a reputation for being a badass, merciless son of a bitch, most were afraid to even try to take me on." The memories were flowing over me in a steady stream, and I clenched my fists as I struggled against them. The old feelings of self-loathing and shame filled me, and it was all I could do to keep from breaking down into broken sobs. As I struggled, I heard Charlotte's voice speak up for the first time since I'd started my story.

"They called him the God of War," she said quietly, her voice tinged with compassion. "To this day, the mere mention of his name is enough to make most vampires tremble with fear and run in the opposite direction. He was legendary even back then, and his fame has only grown in the years since." My eyes opened to glare at her for sharing that little piece of information with my mate; as if Bella didn't already have enough of a reason to despise me. She smiled softly at me in apology, then turned around to face the front once more. I took another deep breath before I started speaking again, glad that the story was almost over.

"Then I met Peter. From the day I changed him, he got on my nerves because he refused to leave me alone. Despite my reputation, and the fact that I snarled more than spoke, he'd find an excuse to spend a few minutes with me every day. Sometimes he'd tell a ridiculous joke, others he'd simply sit next to me chatting about anything and everything, and somehow he became my friend without me quite realizing what was happening. Eventually, he became my own right-hand man, helping me with the newborns."

"Unbeknownst to me, however, he'd fallen in love with one of them. He'd felt the mating bond with Charlotte and begun plotting a way to get them both away from Maria before it came time to destroy the newborn group she belonged to. I remember thinking he was acting strangely the day it was finally time to destroy them, and as we entered the shack where they were kept, he suddenly threw Charlotte out the door, yelling at her to run as he dragged her off into the forest surrounding our camp. I let them go, though I could have easily caught and killed them. I was just so tired of the constant death, and there was something about the bond between them that I'd felt before their escape that made me want to give them a chance at finding something better out there." I breathed a sigh of relief at nearing the end of the tale.

"It was about five years later that they came back for me, talking about a new way of life they'd found in the north that didn't involve death and destruction, but peace and freedom. They asked me to leave with them, and I walked away without a backward glance. I spent about a decade wandering with them, but the emotions of the humans I killed to survive were still crippling me and preventing me from truly getting over my time with Maria. One day I met a woman in a diner in Philadelphia and she told me of a coven of vampires who survived on animal blood instead of human. I went with Alice to meet them, eventually taking her as my wife, though she wasn't my true mate and we've since divorced and gone our separate ways. We joined the coven, and I've been an animal-drinker ever since, though Peter and Charlotte are my true family, and always will be." I rubbed my hand down my face, feeling drained just from reliving the memories of that time in my life. I was afraid to taste Bella's emotions or even glance at her face, unwilling to feel and see the shock and disgust that was sure to be there.

As the silence stretched into minutes that seemed to last an eternity, I simply sat with my eyes closed, waiting for the inevitable fallout to hit.

**Bella's POV**

As I sat there listening to Jasper's story, it was impossible to name all the emotions that were streaking through me. He'd warned me it would be difficult to hear, and he hadn't been lying; it was horrifying and shocking, but also heartbreaking and full of sorrow. When he finished, I knew he was waiting for a response from me, but I needed a little time to process everything I'd just heard. I'd been feeling sorry for myself over everything that had happened to me the last few days, but after listening to what his entrance into this supernatural world had been like, I knew I'd had it easy comparatively speaking. His story put my own into perspective for me, and while I knew it had to have been painful for him to share it with me, I was grateful that he had.

I couldn't even begin to imagine what it had been like for him, waking up into a nightmare world of death and despair. I could feel the shame and self-loathing emanating from him, and I realized he must have been projecting his emotions without being aware of doing so. If what I was feeling was even just a fraction of the pain he was in, I had no idea how he'd managed to survive it and become the man he was today. I wasn't unaware that he was expecting me to react badly to what he'd told me, but I simply couldn't. There was no disgust or fear in me toward him at the moment; all I felt was pride in what he'd managed to accomplish after everything he'd been through. To go from that kind of start in this life to the animal-drinking, compassionate man he'd shown himself to be was nothing short of a miracle, and it exemplified a strength and determination within him that was unlike anything I'd ever seen before. I was awed, and it suddenly became very important to me that he know exactly how I was feeling. This strange connection I felt to him never ceased to confuse me, but everything within me was screaming at me to offer him the comfort he'd so willingly given to _me_ when I was in need.

Without really thinking any further, I simply acted on my instincts, moving to straddle his lap as my hands rose to cup his cheeks between them. I vaguely heard Charlotte's gasp of surprise as his eyes opened wide in shock at my sudden move, staring into my own that were mere inches away. His hands automatically came up to grasp my hips as I began to speak, and my quiet voice was the only sound in the cab of the truck.

"Jasper, I'd be stupid if I didn't have a very good idea of what you're expecting me to feel in response to what you've just told me. But what are you feeling from me right now?" I asked.

He looked at me uncertainly for a long moment, and then his expression began to change into one of shocked wonder.

"Pride, awe, and sorrow," he whispered, just barely able to get the words out in his shocked confusion. "How...?" he started to ask, then couldn't seem to decide how to finish the question as his hands on my hips tightened their grasp. I raised one hand to softly push a stray lock of hair from his eyes, then gazed squarely into his once more as I answered his unspoken question.

"Jasper, your story is horrifying, yes. It breaks my heart that you had to suffer through that kind of introduction to this life, and it puts my own into perspective better than anything else ever could have. I'm utterly amazed that you managed to survive what you did, but far more amazed and awed that you managed to become the man you obviously are today in spite of it. While there's no denying you did some horrific things in your time with that fucking cunt, you didn't know any better, and once you _did_ learn that there was another way, you immediately grabbed onto it and never looked back." I could feel moisture pooling in my eyes, and my voice was rough with emotion as I continued, interrupting him when he started to protest my words.

"Our actions define who we are, Jasper, and your actions since I've known you have shown me just how good a man you are, despite the past. The past is over and done with, and it can't be changed no matter how much we'd like to go back and redo the things we're ashamed of. Redemption and forgiveness exist for a reason, and it's time that you forgive yourself and realize that you've managed to overcome the monster you _were_ to turn yourself into someone you can be proud of _today_. Just like _I'm_ proud of you. I'm _so_ fucking proud of you, Jasper. It takes one hell of a man to accomplish what you have, and if I have to fight a war, there's no one I'd rather have standing at my side than you, my God of War."

Utter silence reigned in the truck for several moments before I suddenly found myself tightly pressed against Jasper, his lips claiming mine in a passionate kiss that took my breath and left me no choice but to respond in kind. My hands crept up into the hair at his nape, tangling gently within it as his tongue deftly stroked my lower lip, demanding an entrance that I was only too willing to give. Heat rose within my body as our tongues dueled for dominance, his hands wrapping around long strands of my hair as he tilted my head to the side, deepening the kiss still further until I couldn't tell where he ended and I began. As he explored every inch of my mouth with his talented tongue, all rational thought fled, and my head tilted back in submission as I gave in to the need quickly rising within me. Lost in his kiss, I vaguely heard Peter's voice before the last of my senses ignited and all I could see or hear or feel was Jasper.

"Damn, I didn't even have to win the bet!"

_**A/N:**_ _The First Point of Libra_ is what ancient astrologers called the Autumnal Equinox, which occurs between September 21-22. _The_ _Grand Trine_ is when the sun, moon, and six planets aligned at the apexes of an equilateral triangle when viewed from the earth, and is called the Harmonic Convergence, which occurred on August 24, 1987 (Bella was born on September 13, 1987 between these two events). The tenth planet of our solar system was found on July 29, 2005 (this is the year Bella turns 18). ~Sari~

**_Recommendation:_** A Moment Changes Everything by heavyinfinity** – **a Jasper/Bella story that goes in a different direction and runs the gamut of emotions all the way through. Bella is sassy, Jasper is the ultimate fantasy, and Peter does what he does best.


	8. With Truth Comes Freedom

_**A/N: **_Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this story. I never expected to get such a great response to it, and you all leave me speechless with your continued support. This chapter is dedicated to ladya79, for making my day with her fuckawesome review. I didn't think it was possible to smile that hard, but you proved me wrong. ~Sari~

**Disclaimer: All characters belonging to the Twilight Series are the property of Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them; however, I do own a kickass Within Temptation cd. This story contains mature content, and if you're not 18, you shouldn't be reading it. **

**Chapter Eight**

_With Truth Comes Freedom_

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't get enough of him. All I could feel or hear or see was Jasper, and all I wanted was more; more of his taste, more of his touch, more of _him_. I had no names for the feelings rising within me, but that didn't seem to matter as I lost myself in the kiss, unable to keep the soft moans from escaping as his mouth devoured mine with a fervor that could only be described as _hungry_. I felt like a feast being devoured by a starving man, and my fingers tightened in the hair at his nape as I struggled to get ever closer to him; I _wanted_ to be devoured.

"Ahem," a voice pricked at the edge of my consciousness, but was easily ignored.

I felt one of his hands stroke slowly down my back, finally coming to rest on my ass as he pulled my hips into the cradle of his own, and I gasped as I felt the proof of his desire nestled against my core. I rocked against him lightly, and the sweet friction was enough to draw a soft moan from me as my own hands moved over his shoulders in avid exploration of the muscles I could feel flexing beneath them. My body was softening, melting against his even as it tightened in the most delicious of ways, a heat unlike any I'd ever before felt flowing through me in steady pulses that set every nerve ending on fire.

"Major?" There was that voice again; it really needed to shut up.

I panted for unnecessary air as his lips finally left mine, only to trail along my jawline in soft nibbles interspersed with open-mouthed kisses that tantalized my senses as he rocked my hips against his once more. A new rush of heat dampened my panties, and I moaned at the pleasure streaking through me as his teeth nibbled at the sensitive flesh just beneath my ear, pulling it lightly between them and sucking strongly. My hips jerked once at the intensity of the sensation as my head tipped to the side, and I was surprised at the sudden desire I had for him to bite down and leave his mark upon me. Where had that thought come from?

A hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder, pulling me backwards away from Jasper, and I heard his fierce growl echo my own as I jerked free, turning and crouching defensively on his lap, my instincts taking over as a red haze immediately fell over my eyes. There was a male and female, the male still reaching toward me, and I launched myself at him with a menacing snarl, determined to destroy the threat. I saw surprise flash across his face just as my hands latched onto his neck, but before I could get the leverage to tear it from his shoulders, my arms were pulled back and pinned to my sides. I struggled against the restraining hold, my growls filling the truck as I twisted and writhed to break free, feeling my feet go through the door as I kicked out defensively. Voices floated through the air around me, but the sounds made no sense as my entire focus was on one thing only. _Destroy the threat!_

**Jasper's POV**

I was going to fucking _kill_ Peter! One moment I'd been enjoying my mate, and the next, I had a wildly angry newborn bent on mayhem to try to contain in the enclosed space of the truck. _Not_ my idea of a good fucking time. What the hell had he been thinking, tearing her away from me like that? He fucking _knew_ better! Newborn instincts were always on a hair-trigger, and startling one in such a way was sheer stupidity. I was struggling to maintain my grip on the writhing woman in my arms as her feet punched a hole through the door, and I knew we needed to get off the road before we attracted unwanted attention.

"Get off the road, now!" I ordered, growling at the sting of the foreign venom as her teeth sunk into my arm. I couldn't get into the proper position to restrain her, and she was fighting against the waves of lethargy I was sending at her. Her instincts had obviously taken over; she was out of control and would very likely need blood before she could fully calm down. I hoped like hell that Carlisle had followed fucking orders and packed some with us for the trip.

Her desperate growls filled the cab of the truck as Peter finally found a place to pull off, driving for less than a minute before coming to a stop in a small clearing. He and Charlotte exited the truck, then pulled the back doors open, giving Bella a way of escape so we could hopefully get her outside the vehicle before she destroyed it. At their nods of readiness, I let her go, and she shot out of the truck straight at Peter, both of them hitting the ground and rolling several times before regaining their feet. I was a fraction of a second behind her, and as she readied herself for another pounce at him, Charlotte and I both tackled her from behind, pinning her arms behind her back as I sat on her ass and Charlotte held down her legs.

Once we had her fully pinned, I leaned down so that my chest was flush against her back and began to purr, hoping that it would help her calm as I strengthened the waves of lethargy I was sending her. Her movements gradually stilled, but her eyes remained wild, and I knew that blood was definitely going to be needed in order for her to regain her senses. I had to make a concerted effort to tamp down my anger at Peter so she didn't feel it, and kept my voice calm and soothing as I murmured reassurances to her as we waited for the others to arrive. They weren't far behind us in the convoy, so it didn't take long before they were pulling up beside us.

"Peter, get at least five bags of blood from Carlisle," I commanded, and he wisely hurried to do my bidding. He knew that fucking around with me at the moment would be a _bad_ fucking idea.

He returned with the blood in moments, and we wasted no time feeding Bella one bag at a time, each one calming her further until she was finally sated and docile beneath me. I could feel her feelings of embarrassment as she realized what had happened, and gathered her into my arms, rocking her gently as I soothed her even while confronting Peter over his stupidity. It was important that my mate realize this hadn't been her fault in any way.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Peter? You know better than to ever startle a newborn like that, let alone put your hands on _my mate_!" I felt Bella go still at my words, and inwardly cursed myself for letting that little tidbit of information come out of my mouth right now. I'd intended on speaking to her today about the mating bond, but I hadn't wanted her to learn of it in this way. Thankfully, she remained quiet on the subject for now, letting herself accept the comfort of my arms as I dealt with Peter.

"I'm sorry, Major," he sighed, running a hand through his hair as he met my gaze steadily. He knew he'd fucked up. "You two were gettin' carried away, and I didn't think you'd want to be puttin' on a show for me and Char. Not that we'd have minded, but I have a feelin' pumpkin here would have been a mite embarrassed afterward." I could feel Bella stiffen against me, and I knew she'd be blushing if she were still human. I narrowed my eyes at Peter for making her feel uncomfortable as a low growl escaped me before I could stop it. My mouth opened to let the fucker have it, but he interrupted before I could get started.

"I know! I know, Major, I fucked up. I wasn't thinkin' when I grabbed her. It won't happen again, you have my word." He then crouched down so he was level with Bella and gazed at her imploringly.

"I'm sorry for makin' ya upset, pumpkin. That was never my intention, and you know I'd never hurt ya, right?" She sighed softly, turning her face to look at Peter as the corners of her mouth turned up in a half-smile.

"I know, Peter, and I'm sorry I went all crazy, wild woman on you. I just couldn't help it." She ducked her head back into my chest, then, and I couldn't help smiling at her as I brushed my lips across the top of her hair. She was so fucking adorable when she was shy like this.

"No blood, no foul," he grinned, reaching over and gently ruffling her hair with his hand, obviously relieved she wasn't going to hold anything against him.

"It's a natural reaction, darlin'," I reassured her. "You reacted just like any newborn would have in that situation, and there's nothing to be embarrassed about." She nodded against me, and I felt her relax a bit more in acceptance of my words. I stood slowly, pulling her up with me, and I was damned glad she didn't seem to be adversely affected by the incident, or my slip at calling her my mate. I was turning her toward the truck when a voice that was guaranteed to instantly grate on my nerves broke the silence.

"I thought she was supposed to be an animal drinker. Why the hell do you keep giving her human blood?" Jacob asked, coming forward to stand with his arms crossed against his chest, his expression hard as he glared at my mate. My anger immediately spiked, but Peter stepped up to him before I could put Bella aside and show that little fucker just who he was messing with.

"Listen up, Scrappy Doo, cause I'm fuckin' tired of you mouthin' off about things that ain't none of your business. Pumpkin's well-bein' is the Major's priority, and he'll do what-the-fuck-ever he deems fit to make sure she's alright. Her drinkin' habits are no concern of yours, and the sooner you get that into your little leg-humpin' mind, the better off you'll be. Understand?" Peter was almost as pissed off as I was, and I was really hoping that Jacob would push his buttons so we could take the mutt down.

Jacob's eyes widened in shock at the reference, then narrowed in anger as snickers broke out amongst the vampires present for this little altercation. I even heard a soft one coming from Bella and it made my own lips twitch in response. Scrappy Doo. Where the _fuck_ does Peter come up with this shit?

"None of my concern?" Jacob shouted. "She's a fucking _leech_, that makes her my fucking concern! It's bad enough you changed her before we knew if she could be trusted, but to have her drinking human blood, too? Are you all stupid?" By the end of his rant, his body was quivering, and I knew he was only moments away from phasing. Thrusting my mate into the safety of Charlotte's arms, I stepped up next to Peter, my own anger now having reached the boiling point. How _dare_ he use such a derogatory term to describe the beauty that was my mate?

It seemed Peter and I both had the same idea, since our fists connected with the mutt's jaw at the same time, thoroughly enjoying the satisfying crunch of his jawbone as the hits sent him flying back into the side of Carlisle's Mercedes, leaving a large dent in the door. Unfortunately, before he could regain his feet and prove his stupidity by attacking, the rest of the pack surrounded him in wolf-form. They were forced to restrain him as he snarled loudly, trying like hell to get past them, obviously not realizing that they were trying to save his worthless leg-humping ass. I chose not to enlighten him, as I was hoping he'd get free so we could kill him and be rid of his bullshit once and for all. Then that fucker Peter had to go and make me laugh.

"We need to get back on the road, Major. Mystery Inc there can take care of Scrappy Doo, though I hope he brought another pair of shorts with him. Havin' to see his twig and berries for the rest of the trip would scar me for fuckin' life." Once again, snickers broke out amidst huffs from the wolves, and I simply laughed and nodded at him as I turned to collect my mate from Charlotte's arms. Rolling my shoulders, I felt the tension ease, glad for once of the fuckery that could come out of Peter's mouth, and my laughter only intensified as I heard Carlisle start to bitch about the dent in his new Mercedes.

I reached Bella, opening my arms for her to come to me, and was very pleased when she immediately accepted my embrace with no sign of hesitation. Either my slip about us being mates hadn't frightened her, or she had forgotten about it in the midst of the recent altercation. Whichever it was, I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Now wasn't the right time or place for that particular conversation.

"Are you ready to get back on the road, Bella?" I asked her.

"Yep," she confirmed between chuckles, and we headed back to the vehicles, anxious to be on our way.

**Bella's POV**

_Mate._ Jasper had said I was his mate, and it didn't take a genius to be able to figure out the meaning behind that. I'd heard Peter refer to Charlotte as his mate a few times, so it was obvious that the word was connotative of a very particular type of tie between two vampires. Surprisingly, the idea of being Jasper's mate didn't frighten me nearly as much as it likely should have, and that's where the confusion set in. I'd been contemplating this concept for the last hour or so as I watched the scenery roll past the window, and the more I thought about it, the more sense it actually started to make.

My attraction to him was undeniable, and every time I was away from him for even a short while, I felt this ache in my chest that would only ease when I was once more in his presence. His touch ignited feelings within me that I had no idea how to explain, and his scent alone was enough to calm me when I was upset. I instinctively trusted him to keep me safe, and his story had nearly brought me to tears in my desire to comfort him and ensure that no harm ever came to him again. I knew that many species had a way of instinctively recognizing their mate, and once they found them, they mated for life. Swans were one such species, and the irony of that was not lost on me.

If my understanding of the concept was correct, was Jasper really my mate? Did I want him to be? My mind said it was too soon to even think of him in that particular light, but my heart... my heart was screaming _yes_ loudly enough to drown out my mind's trepidation. As the minutes passed, I knew I had to be honest with myself and admit the truth, even if it frightened me. I knew that the pull I felt toward him went far deeper than mere physical attraction or my dependency on him for so many things right now. This bond between us felt right. It felt good.

It felt like destiny.

**Peter's POV**

After what seemed like a fuckin' eternity, we finally arrived at the new place. I'd really thought I was in the clear with that damn bet, but pumpkin had to go and destroy that little peace of mind. We were all standin' around takin' stock of the surroundin' area when I noticed that she had a mischievous grin on her face, and I just _knew_ I was in for some shit. She walked over to me all casual-like while the Major's attention was elsewhere, and leaned up to whisper in my ear.

"You know, loserpire, I do believe you lost that little bet of ours. You know what that means, right?" I felt an actual shudder work its way down my spine, and I could feel her body shakin' as she tried not to laugh out loud. Fuck my life. The Major was gonna kill my ass for sure. Keepin' my voice just as low as hers, I tried to talk my way out of it, even knowin' that it was a lost cause.

"Now pumpkin, you don't really wanna see me get my arms tore off, do ya?" I asked, givin' her my best puppy dog eyes. It never worked with Char, but hell, I was willin' to try anythin' to get outta kissin' the Major.

Her grin just widened as she pointed over to him, and I hung my head as I started movin' his way. I was a walkin' dead man. Well, more dead than I already was, anyway. He looked at me curiously as I got close, and bracin' myself for what was comin', I quickly leaned in and planted a kiss on his shocked mouth, makin' sure I kept to the bargain and gave him a good swipe with my tongue. No way in hell was I gonna do this a second time! It took him a moment to react when I backed away, and even I have to admit that the look on his face was fuckin' priceless as everyone around us looked on in silent shock for almost twenty seconds before breakin' out in guffaws, Emmett's bein' the loudest of course. Hell, even pumpkin was actually rollin' on the ground she was laughin' so fuckin' hard. Me? I was damned scared and thankin' whatever Gods might be listenin' that I could run fast.

"_Mother fucker!"_ the Major screamed, and the chase was _on_.

**Jasper's POV**

I can't believe that fucker actually kissed me! After chasing his ass for damned near an hour, I tore the bastard's arms off and proceeded to beat him with them from one side of the clearing to the other, all to the sound of the raucous laughter in the background. They were getting too much fucking pleasure out of the whole thing, and the only reason I didn't burn that mother fucker to ash was the sweet sound of my mate's laughter ringing out into the air. It was a beautiful sound, and hearing it after everything she had been through almost made it worth being kissed by that ass. _Almost._ I actually couldn't believe he'd had the balls to do it, or that Bella had forced him to. It seems my mate has a feisty side to her beneath the shyness, and Peter apparently encouraged it to come out to play. I'd have to keep my eye on those two or who knows what fuckery they would cook up between them.

After I felt he'd learned his lesson, I called Charlotte over to help him with fusing his arms back on, and then ordered everyone to begin unpacking the vehicles. As Bella walked over to my side, she looked up at me with uncertainty in her eyes and my dead heart melted. Figuring she was afraid I was angry over her part in Peter's antics, I hugged her gently as my lips lightly brushed hers, silently assuring her that everything was just fine between us.

"Peter will be alright, won't he?" she asked, her teeth biting at her lower lip in a way that was making it hard to concentrate on her words with all the thoughts it brought to my mind. Shaking my head to clear it of things I couldn't act on right now, I tightened my arms around her and chuckled softly.

"He'll be just fine, darlin'. His arms will fuse back on with no problem, and he'll be good as new after a bag or two of blood." Her relieved smile warmed me, and I gave her ass a light slap as I turned her around, sending her to Carlisle for some blood. While she was still in control, her eyes were darker than I'd like, and I wanted to prevent any outbursts caused by bloodlust if at all possible. She squeaked softly as my hand connected, then blinked at me over her shoulder before heading in his direction. So fucking adorable.

The old hunting lodge was set directly against the base of a cliff, guarding our flank from attack, and the large clearing surrounding it led directly into the forest we were hidden within, which contained an abundance of wildlife to satisfy our particular needs. The rustic structure was easily large enough to accommodate all of us without squeezing us in like sardines, with a roomy kitchen that would service the wolves and a total of sixteen rooms on the second and third floors that would serve as sleeping quarters and offer at least a measure of privacy to the couples. We'd stopped on the way to purchase a large topographical map of the area, and I walked into what would have been the office of the lodge, pinning the map to the wall and scrutinizing possible weak points that would need to be dealt with in order to ensure our safety. It was time to get organized, and I sent Tanya, Irina, and the wolves out to patrol the area while I called a quick meeting to assign everyone their tasks.

"Esme, Carmen, I want you both to organize the kitchen and make a list of anything we may need to purchase in town. I want to make trips there as rarely as possible, so plan on buying a few weeks of food at a time for the wolves. Set up the dining room as a serving and eating area, then make a schedule of meals that will work around the patrol shifts. When you're ready, make sure you take Emmett and Edward with you to shop. While you're out, have Emmett pick up the items we need for a game room so we have somewhere to relax between training sessions. At the first sign of trouble, call us and get back here." As they hurried off to get started, I turned to the next item on my mental list.

"Charlotte, I want you and Kate to take stock of the house and make a list of any supplies we need, then head to town for them with Max and Garrett. The same rule applies. At the first sign of trouble, get your asses back here." As she left to get started, I turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I want you and Alice to turn the den into a workable triage for both us and the wolves. Make a list of anything you need and we'll pick it up in town. Make sure you get a large supply of blood, in case of injuries, as well as some plasma. When you're ready to head to town, let us know, and Eleazar will go with you." He nodded, then turned and left the room. Hopefully, it wouldn't take him long to get the necessary supplies. I wasn't planning on running again if we fell under attack; we needed to have a home-base of operation, and here was as good a place as any, and better than most.

"Bella, darlin', I'd like you to set up our rooms if you're willing. It's too risky to send you into town, so I'm afraid you're stuck in the house for the time being." I hated to coop her up like that, but it was for her own protection.

"I can do that," she answered. "Then I'll get started on some of the cleaning that needs to be done." I smiled at her for her willingness to help when so much was still confusing to her. Leaning forward to lay a gentle kiss against her forehead, I took a moment to inhale her scent, calming myself before I had to send her out of my sight.

"That's fine, darlin', I'm sure the ladies will appreciate the help." She returned my smile, then quickly left the room to attend to her new duties while I turned to Peter.

"Peter, we need to begin training as soon as possible. In the morning, you and I will have practice spars against everyone to see their level of ability. From there, we'll form three separate training groups that will be run by you, Charlotte, and myself. It's important that we get everyone capable against different fighting styles, and the three of us are the best equipped to teach them what they need to know."

"What about Eleazar?" Peter asked. "His time with the Volturi taught him how to fight, and he's one of the best we have." It was a valid question, but I had other plans for him, so I shook my head.

"No, I want him working mostly with Bella. We need to find out what powers she has and teach her to use them effectively. I want her to spend mornings and afternoons with him, then the two of them can spend evenings in one of the fighting groups." As difficult as it was going to be for me to have to watch someone attack my mate, even just to train, I knew she had to be able to defend herself against a direct attack. Depending solely on her powers to save her life would be foolhardy at best, and deadly at worst. I wouldn't take any chances at all with her safety, she was far too important to me. Peter nodded his head in understanding, and then began helping me locate weak points in our security.

Once we were done here, it was going to be time to keep my promise to Bella and fill her in on what was going on. I only hoped she'd take it as well as she'd taken everything else so far.

**Peter's POV**

The Major was in full command mode and everyone was runnin' around busy as fuckin' bees gettin' everythin' done so we could fully settle into the new house. Me? I was lookin' forward to a little happy time with Char before the trainin' started, and damn did Peter Jr. have some plans for my little filly. I was so fuckin' glad the Major had only torn my arms off, rather than another vital part of my anatomy, and the pain I'd felt was almost worth the look on his face as I'd kissed him. Hell, who was I kiddin'? To hear pumpkin laugh like that, I'd kiss the Major a hundred times and take my punishment like a man. Besides, havin' my arms torn off had Char feelin' sympathetic toward me, so I was sure to get some good lovin' tonight, and that was somethin' both Peter Jr. and I could definitely get behind. Mmhmm.

I was tryin' to figure out how Char wanted our room set up when a timid little knock at the door caught my attention. Pumpkin stuck her head around the jamb and I motioned her in; maybe havin' a female perspective would help.

"Pumpkin, do you have any idea how to arrange all these fuckin' pillows on the bed? I'd just throw 'em on, but Char always says there's a _right way_ to do it, and I don't have a fuckin' clue." I rolled my eyes as she laughed at me, takin' the pillows from my hands and arrangin' them in some complicated design that made no sense to _me_ but seemed to satisfy her. Whatever. Women were strange creatures, and I'd long ago given up tryin' to figure out their convoluted minds.

"What's up?" I asked her, knowin' she must have had a reason for seekin' me out. Not that my sparklin' personality wasn't reason enough, but I figured there was somethin' on her mind. She kinda shuffled her feet a bit, then looked up at me with the cutest look of concern on her face.

"I just wanted to be sure you were alright," she answered. "You were a good sport about the bet." As she said the last, her lips quirked into that same mischievous grin that lit up her eyes. I couldn't help laughin' at her before rufflin' her hair, laughin' even harder as she huffed and tried to smooth it back out again. So cute.

"I always honor my bets, pumpkin. Besides, the look on the Major's face was fuckin' priceless. Next time, though, we should get one of the mutts to do it." I said with my own grin, and her laughter rang out in the room as she considered the idea.

"I don't know, Petey. I think he might actually kill one of the wolves, instead of just ripping their arms off. Though I guess theirs wouldn't fuse back on, huh?" I sniggered at the idea of one of the mutts tryin' to re-attach an arm, and just shook my head.

"Nah, it's only us vampires that have the cool removable parts. We're special."

"You're definitely special, Peter, though not quite in the way you meant," said the Major as he walked into the room, takin' pumpkin into his arms as if she belonged there. They really were a good match for each other, and the sparks sure seemed to be flyin' hard and fast between them. It was about time. I pretended to pout at his comment and earned another laugh from pumpkin, one dainty hand risin' to cover her mouth as she tried to hide her grin.

"Now Major, there ain't no call to go hurtin' my feelings in that way. I have tender sensibilities, don't ya know?" The Major's eyes widened slightly before he laughed, just shakin' his head at me before leanin' down to pumpkin to talk to her.

"You ready for that talk I promised you, Bella?" he asked, and she nodded her head, takin' his hand and sayin' good-bye to me as he led her from the room. I really wished I could be a fly on the wall, sparks were gonna be flyin' between them tonight.

**Bella's POV**

I was nervous as I followed Jasper to his room, my teeth automatically worrying my lower lip as I wondered what I was about to learn and if I was really prepared to hear it. My whole world had turned upside down in a matter of a few days, and I had a feeling more shocks were in store. Was I ready for this? As we entered the room, I decided that my readiness wasn't really a consideration since I needed to have all of the information in order to make the right decisions when the time came. I _had_ to know, it was as simple as that.

He'd picked a room that really suited him, with walls painted a light gray and plenty of bay windows along the eastern one. Bookshelves covered almost two of the remaining walls, the last containing the large king-sized bed covered in black satin sheets, its mahogany headboard ornately carved with a gold leaf pattern along its edges. An image came to mind of him lying tangled in those sheets, and I had to chase it away before it caused the inevitable reaction in my body. There were also two overstuffed chairs with coverings of dark blue, and I settled into one of them, watching as Jasper took his place in the other. I curled my legs beneath me, settling myself comfortably as Jasper placed his elbows on his knees, his clasped hands resting between them as he looked at me, his expression serious but not frighteningly so. He gazed at me for a long moment, then took a deep breath and began talking.

"The supernatural world has existed as long as humanity has inhabited the earth, and just as there are different races of humans, there are different races of supernatural beings, as well. Vampires, shape-shifters, werewolves, wizards, witches... the list is too long to name them all. For the most part, we each have our own territories and leave the others alone, except in certain cases, such as the natural enmity between the werewolves and vampires. The wolves you've seen with us aren't werewolves, they're shape-shifters who chose to take the shape of a wolf long ago when they were first created to protect their people, the Quileutes, from vampires. For the sake of the coming war, we've agreed to put our differences aside and work together, though as you've seen from Jacob, it's a tenuous truce at best."

"While each of the races have their own customs, we all share one thing in common; we take every precaution to prevent humans from knowing we exist. I'm sure you can imagine the difficulties we would face should humanity as a whole become aware of our existence. We'd be hunted down, at the very least, not to mention used for scientific experimentation or put in cages like animals in a zoo. For vampires, we have the Volturi to maintain order and ensure our continued secrecy. They're the royalty of the vampire world, so to speak, and enforce our laws. Led by three brothers, Aro, Marcus, and Caius, they have a guard of gifted vampires who are well-trained and difficult to defeat in outright combat."

"While they've been a necessary evil until now, they've become corrupt and hungry for power over the years, abusing their authority to get what they want. As far as we can tell, they are the leading force of our opposition in the coming war, and they are very formidable opponents with vast resources at their disposal. The Romanians used to be in control, but were defeated by the Volturi almost two-thousand years ago and lost the power they once held. We don't know if they've buried their animosity toward the Volturi and are working with them directly now, or if they have their own plans, but we _do_ know that they also oppose us. The opposition has no regard whatsoever for human life, and consider them no more than cattle, or pets, a belief which has only fed into their egomania as the superior beings they perceive themselves to be."

"As far as we can tell, most of the supernatural races are banding together on one side or the other, and part of our job over the next few months will be contacting as many as we can find to see if they'll join us. Most vampires are nomads, wandering the earth at their leisure and keeping mostly to themselves. Others, however, come together in covens under a single leader, learning to live and work together for the good of the entire coven. You've already met mine, to which you now belong, as well as the Cullens and Denalis, the two other covens we work closely with."

"The main belief that joins our covens together is the desire to preserve human life, rather than destroy or control it. Some of us even take it a step further and choose to feed from animals rather than humans, which is why our eyes are golden. You will have to choose between human and animal blood, and none of us will condemn you no matter which you choose, regardless of what Jacob said. You need to make the choice that is right for you."

"Now that you have some background information, do you have any questions before I move on to where you fit into all this?" He paused for a moment, giving me time to digest everything he'd just told me. It was a lot to take in, but so far, I had only one real question.

"Is there a difference between human and animal blood as far as what it does for us?" I asked.

"Human blood is more satisfying, it fully quenches the thirst instead of simply alleviating its intensity. It also allows us to heal more quickly when injured, which is why we keep some on hand from blood banks. Some believe that human blood makes us stronger, since it's our natural food source, but I haven't really noticed a difference in strength." I knew I didn't want to kill humans, so I was glad his explanation didn't point out any glaring differences between the two types of blood. I would definitely be an animal-drinker, and when I informed him of this, he smiled at me in acceptance.

"Any other questions?" he asked. I shook my head and he continued with his explanation of things.

"Alright, then. Not long after humanity came along, there was a prophecy in the supernatural world. It was only found about fifteen hundred years ago by Marcus of the Volturi, but it was so explosive that it couldn't be kept secret, and it wasn't long before it was widely known by all of us. Some of it we still don't fully understand, but I'll explain the parts we do."

As he told me the prophecy, I looked down at my palm, running my thumb over the marking I'd had since birth. It seemed almost pitch black now, etched into my skin in perfect detail, though every other blemish I'd had previously had disappeared during the change. For the next hour, we discussed my place in the prophecy, and I filled him in on what had happened during my change with Nira, since that seemed to be the catalyst for the physical changes I'd undergone with my hair and eyes. So much made sense now, though I really wished it didn't. If I'd been scared before, now I was terrified. How was I supposed to do all this? He must have felt my fear, because a wave of calm suddenly blanketed me and I threw him a grateful look. As our conversation came to an end, I thought of a couple of questions I'd forgotten to ask.

"Who are those who walk with the spirits, and what is the spirit of Kajura?" I asked.

"We haven't managed to figure out what the spirit of Kajura is yet, but those who walk with the spirits are known as Spiritwalkers. From what we've been able to decipher from ancient scrolls, they were the first race of supernatural beings to walk the earth, and it's from them that the prophecy came. They had the ability to walk between the worlds, meaning they could walk on the spirit plane and commune with the spirits as easily as they could walk on the earth and talk to each other, easily passing back and forth between the two at will. We don't know if they physically made the journey, or if they found a way for their spirit to detach from their bodies and make the trip to the spirit plane."

"Are the Seven mentioned in the prophecy Spiritwalkers?" I wondered aloud. He shrugged in response.

"We don't know, just as we don't know exactly what the Stone of Lyranoth is. It's been theorized that it's an ancient artifact of some kind, something left over from the Spiritwalkers perhaps. We're not even sure if the Spiritwalkers still exist, to be honest," he answered. There was so much we still didn't know, and I still couldn't fully wrap my mind around the fact that I was this chosen one the prophecy spoke of. Sometimes it seemed that the more I learned, the more confused I became, and I was just trying to tread water and keep from drowning beneath the weight of it all.

I rubbed my hands over my face wearily, wishing for the sweet release of sleep that was now forever denied me. Of all the things I missed about being human, I think it was sleep that I longed for the most. My brain was overloaded with information and sensory input, and it would be so nice to be able to hide away from it all in my dreams, even if just for a little while. As if Jasper sensed the depressing bend of my thoughts, he stood up, lifting me from my chair before settling into it himself and sitting me on his lap, enfolding me in the comfort and security of his embrace. I smiled softly at him, unable to deny myself what he was offering as I nestled my head beneath his chin with a sigh, letting my body rest against his. We sat there in a companionable silence for several minutes before he spoke again.

"There's something else I wanted to speak to you about, darlin', if you're up to it." I had a feeling I knew what this something else was, and I took a deep breath as I nodded at him to continue. He took his own breath, then placed his finger beneath my chin, lifting my gaze to his as he began to speak.

"There's no easy way to build up to this, so I'm just going to be blunt about it, darlin'. Vampires have a way of instinctively sensing their true mate, the one person who is their perfect match in every way, and you're mine, Bella." Even though I'd been expecting him to say something along those lines, I still caught my breath in a small gasp at the shock of actually hearing those words come from his mouth. His finger beneath my chin kept my gaze locked to his as the silence stretched, and I could feel the pull to him grow stronger with each passing moment. Part of me was screaming that it was too soon, but the other part knew that every word he spoke was nothing less than the truth, and it was doing the happy dance at having my suspicions confirmed. In the end, all I could do was smile at him and whisper two words that would change everything from this moment forward.

"I know."

**Jasper's POV**

Two little words and everything in my world settled into place. Bella's eyes were soft as she gazed into mine, and I could feel the connection between us growing stronger as we finally admitted what we are to each other. The sense of relief I felt was almost palpable after worrying about how she would take the news, and I felt my body finally relax as I held her close. She was a fitting mate for the Major, and my demon was just as happy as I was over this turn of events.

"How do you feel about this, Bella?" I asked her, wanting to make sure she had a full understanding of what this all meant. Her teeth found her lower lip again, and it was all I could do to keep my gaze focused on her eyes and my body under control as she finally answered in a soft whisper that I might have missed if not for my enhanced hearing.

"I'd kind of already figured it out. It's a bit frightening since we've only known each other for a few days, but it also feels right, as if I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. There's a connection between us that seems to be growing stronger by the moment, so I guess you really are _my_ God of War." I couldn't help but chuckle softly at her words, she seemed very taken with that old moniker of mine, and as I leaned down to nuzzle against the curls at her ear, I inhaled deeply of her scent, reveling in the fact that she was mine, and more importantly, she _knew_ it.

"It's a first for me, too, darlin'. I've waited almost a hundred and fifty years to find my true mate, and now that I have you, no one will ever take you from me." My arms tightened possessively around her, pulling her closer as I felt the urge to claim my mate rising from within as the demon clawed at his cage, wanting nothing more than to feel her wrapped around me. I needed to know that she recognized my claim on her, needed to mark her for all the world to see that she was _mine_.

I watched her eyes darken as she sensed the growing need within me, and I couldn't keep myself from lowering my lips to hers and claiming her mouth as I'd soon be claiming her body. Before the night was over, she'd have no doubt whatsoever that she belonged to me and me alone.

**Bella's POV**

As Jasper's lips met mine, there was something different about the kiss, a new sense of determination that had been missing until now. My lips molded to his as if they'd been made just for that purpose, and as the heat rose within me once more, I knew that this time we wouldn't be stopping at just a kiss. The urgency permeating it told me he intended to stake his claim, and while I knew that I should mind, my body easily over-ruled that thought as if it knew something that I was unaware of. It wanted him more than anything, needed him, craved him, and was determined that it was going to get its way. I couldn't really argue against it, either, since I felt the very _rightness_ of what we were doing, so I simply let go and entrusted myself into his more than capable hands. I finally admitted to myself that I _wanted_ to belong to him and no other, and I determined to give myself freely with no reservations, no regrets.

His hands were moving over me as his tongue demanded entrance into my mouth, and as I opened to him, I got the first taste of what it meant to be claimed by Major Jasper Whitlock. No part of my mouth went unexplored, his tongue paying homage to everything it touched as my own was busily rubbing up against it. His taste was indescribable, and I wanted so much more. Small mewls were coming from my throat, barely noticed as I turned in his lap until I was straddling his thighs, my hands moving across his chest as my eyes fell closed.

An answering growl came from him, and I felt the moisture between my legs increase at the sound, a small shiver working through me. I loved it when he growled, it was the sexiest sound I'd ever heard, and I rubbed my cleft against the evidence of his desire in response. Another growl was my reward, and before I even realized we were moving, my back was against satin sheets as he hovered above me, his eyes now pitch black with lust as he gazed into my own, a faint smirk curving his lips.

"Patience, darlin'," he whispered, leaning down to begin placing featherlight kisses along the column of my neck, stopping at my jugular to suck softly on the skin there. Small sparks of electricity were moving through my body, igniting nerve endings as they traveled until it seemed the very venom in my veins was heating up. My arms wrapped around him, taking the opportunity to stroke over his back, kneading the muscles flexing beneath my touch as my legs tangled with his. The feel of him surrounding me increased my awareness of him still further, and as his scent enveloped me, the rest of the world faded away to be replaced by him alone. He was all I could see, all I could feel, and all I cared about as the need within rose higher still. He was mine, and God, how I wanted him!

I heard a sharp ripping sound and suddenly the fabric of my shirt was floating around me in tatters, quickly followed by my bra until my breasts were bared before his hungry perusal. I couldn't even find it within myself to be shy, only proud as the heat in his eyes flared into flames and his hands moved to cup the newly-revealed mounds. I moaned as his fingers kneaded the flesh of my breasts, feeling my nipples harden into diamond-hard points beneath the touch of his palms, and an ache began to simmer in my core. My own hands made equally quick work of his shirt, greedy to feel his bare skin beneath my fingertips, and I eagerly explored the new territory. His name was a silent mantra in my head, and as he leaned down to take a nipple into his mouth, I arched up into the caress, feeling as if there was a cord directly attaching it to my core as he suckled strongly, flicking at it with the tip of his tongue. My hands reached up to tangle in his hair, pulling him closer still as I craved more of the pleasure he was so effortlessly giving my body, and as he grazed it with his teeth, I felt another rush of desire between my legs. His head suddenly lifted and he inhaled deeply, a low growl leaving him as he repeated the action.

"You smell so delicious, my mate. I have to taste you." His words ignited something deep within me, and I moaned at the mere thought of what he was planning to do, unable to keep still beneath him. He trailed his lips between my breasts, his fingers deftly pinching and rolling my nipples as his tongue left a moist path down to the waistband of my jeans, pausing along the way to circle teasingly around my navel as I shivered yet again. I whimpered as my jeans and panties were torn from my body, my shoes tugged off somewhere along the way, and suddenly he was between my parted thighs, burying his nose in my bare folds as he inhaled once more.

My hips instinctively rocked upwards at the caress, and he chuckled softly against me before the flat of his tongue pressed against my folds in one long lick, ending with a teasing flick at the bundle of nerves nestled within them. Coherent thought fled as his hands moved to cup my ass, lifting me slightly to open me fully to him, and his tongue began to flick and lick at his leisure. My hands tangled in the sheets beneath me, and all I could do was feel as the tip of his tongue alternated between circling my entrance and flicking at my nub in a teasing cadence that was surely designed to drive me mad. There was a coil of sensation beginning to tighten in my stomach, and my hips were helplessly writhing under the torment of his tongue, wordless cries of pleasure leaving my lips to echo within the room.

"Please..." I begged, not exactly sure what I needed, but knowing that I needed more of something before I went crazy. His low chuckle sent another surge of sensation through my body and I cried out as he whispered against me.

"Is this what you need?" he asked, two of his fingers entering me and curling slightly upwards as they began to slowly stroke in and out in a rhythm matched by his tongue on my nub. I screamed softly as the coil tightened further beneath the onslaught of new sensations, and as his fingers hit a spot deep within me and pressed, the coil suddenly snapped free and pleasure surged through my body almost too strongly to be borne. Another scream left my lips as I convulsed beneath him, my hips rocking against his mouth as his ministrations never stopped through the orgasm, and I gradually began to calm as the pleasure slowly faded, my breaths coming in harsh pants. He raised his head to meet my gaze with his own, never looking away as he licked his fingers clean of my essence, the act so erotic that I felt a surge of heat within me once more.

"You taste just as delicious as you smell, darlin', but now I need to be inside you. I've been dreaming of what you'd feel like wrapped around my cock, and that's one dream I'm about to make a reality." As his whispered words reached my ears, he was already shredding his jeans and boxers, moving to position himself at my entrance as he hovered above me with his forearms on either side of my head. I melted at his words as his lips met mine in a deep, possessive kiss, and I could taste myself on his tongue as it dueled with mine in a battle for dominance. He reached down with one hand, grasping my right knee and raising my leg until it wrapped around his hip, opening me fully for his possession.

I felt the tip of him at my entrance, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he began to slowly push into me, stretching my walls around his girth as my body accepted him like he'd always been a part of me. There was only a slight burning sensation until he hit my barrier, and he paused a moment to break the kiss and look into my eyes, his words a soft whisper that made me want him even more.

"I'm sorry for the pain I'm about to cause you, darlin'. I never want to hurt you, but it's just this once and never again. I promise." I smiled softly at him, reaching up to brush my lips against his as I let my trust in him come to the forefront, hoping he could feel it. When he smiled, I knew he had, and as his lips claimed mine, his body did the same, breaking my barrier with a single sharp thrust of his hips until he was fully seated within me. I cried out sharply at the pain, but it passed quickly, and I could feel my body slowly adjusting around him as he paused, giving me time to relax and get used to the new sensations.

A sense of being complete flowed through me, and I felt the connection between us strengthen still further now that we were finally joined in the way we were always meant to be. This was right, and there wasn't a single part of me that doubted I was always destined to be his. Something blossomed within me at that moment, something wondrous and new, but before I could analyze it, he began to move, and rational thought instantly fled to be replaced with pure sensation. If I thought I'd known pleasure earlier, I'd been oh so wrong. Nothing could have prepared me for the searing ecstasy that flowed through me in ever-intensifying waves.

It became impossible to tell where I ended and he began, there was nothing but synchronous movement as the pleasure glided back and forth between us, seeming to grow stronger with each wave that swept through our bodies. A small part of my mind wondered if this was normal, but I was too lost in the sensations sizzling through me to care, and as his tempo increased, his arms wrapped tightly around me, and all I could do was lose myself in him. The coil was back in my stomach, steadily tightening with each thrust of his hips, and as he changed the angle slightly, he began to hit that spot deep within me that he'd found earlier. Soft cries escaped my lips with each thrust, and my legs lifted to wrap around his hips as I neared the peak, only vaguely noticing his whispered words of desire in my ear as he carried us both over the edge.

I felt his teeth sink into the base of my neck even as I screamed out his name, the bite increasing the intensity of my pleasure as my hands clasped him tightly to me in an instinctive reaction I was helpless to deny. It seemed to last an eternity as I felt his venom entering my veins, barely noticing the brief sting amidst the glorious sensations that were still moving through me, until finally the rhythm of our bodies began to wane and he collapsed against me in satiated contentment.

Never had I imagined anything could feel like that, nor that I could feel so connected to another person. The fingers of one hand idly stroked the mark he'd just given me, and I could feel the wound healing itself within seconds as my other hand tangled in the hair at his nape. I never wanted to lose this feeling as we basked in the afterglow of our lovemaking, and as I felt his lips brush a kiss against my ear, his soft breath rustling the curls there, his words brought a smile of acceptance to my lips.

"Consider yourself claimed, my mate. You are _mine,_" he whispered, and I knew that truer words had never before been spoken.

**_A/N:_ **This was my first lemon, so I hope it lived up to expectations. I'm really sorry for the wait on this chapter, real life can be so annoying at times. If you're enjoying the story, please take a moment to review and let me know what you think. Reviews not only have the potential to affect the course of the story, but also to help me improve it for everyone. Thanks! ~Sari~

**_Credit: _**'Scrappy Doo' and the related references are based upon a comment that Simaril made to me in a review, and she gave me permission to run with it. Her mind is a wonderful and unique place to visit. Thanks, Simaril!

**_Recommendation:_** A Delicate Line by darkNnerdy – This Jasper/Bella story is a bit different and had me hooked from the first chapter. It's a thrill ride, with the Major in all his glory and a villain you love to hate.


	9. Nothing Is Ever Easy

_**A/N: **_I'm overwhelmed at the reviews for the last chapter; thank you all so very, very much! This chapter is dedicated to Simaril, whose reviews always make me laugh even while leaving me with something interesting to think about. ~Sari~

**Disclaimer: All characters belonging to the Twilight Series are the property of Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them; however, I do own a very warped sense of humor. This story contains mature content, and if you're not 18, you shouldn't be reading it. **

**Chapter Nine**

_Nothing Is Ever Easy_

**Unknown POV**

They were fully mated now, and it would be harder than ever to get her away from him. The impatient bastard! If only he'd waited a little longer to claim her as his; my plans were almost ready to be put into effect. Everyone was so very easy to deceive; a few inquiries here and there and I'd easily found out everything I needed to know without half-trying. The only ones who seemed to be reserving their trust toward me were Peter and Jasper, and so long as I stayed out of their way, everything should go exactly according to plan. They were so busy getting organized and bedding their mates that they had little time left to wonder about me, and I was too well-trained to slip up now.

Stephan himself had groomed me for this role from the day I'd been turned, and I wouldn't disappoint my master. From the moment he'd told me of our destiny, I'd been his willing accomplice, intuitively understanding even through the newborn confusion that he saw things as they were meant to be. I had been all too eager to help him gather information on this coven for several years, focusing on learning everything about them and their abilities, and it was finally going to pay off. The only difficult part had been finding a way into it to start with, and Jasper had unknowingly provided exactly the opportunity we'd been looking for. I'd take great pleasure in seeing the look on his face when he realized what he'd helped to set in motion, it would make the role I was being forced to play almost worth it for its sheer entertainment value alone.

I couldn't wait to return home in victory, not only for the sake of the rewards that would come along with it, but so that I could once more resume my natural diet. Living off of animal blood was for the weak and feeble-minded, an insult to everything we were meant to be as vampires, and it was just an added reason to destroy this coven and wipe their foolish ideas from the face of the earth. We were bred to be at the top of the food chain, natural predators that laid claim to what we could take and hold, not to be the protectors of humanity. They were our natural food source, nothing more than cattle to be led to the slaughter at our leisure, and I couldn't wait for the new world we'd soon be living in. It was going to be glorious, and I'd be standing on the right side of the Kings who would rule it with an iron fist.

**Bella's POV**

It was difficult to wrap my mind around everything that had happened over the last few hours, even though I was lying here in Jasper's arms, my body still tingling from the after-effects of his claiming. I idly traced the mark he'd placed on my neck once more, smiling to myself as I felt the slightly-raised flesh in the shape of his teeth. Had anyone asked me even a few days ago how I'd feel about being in this position, I'd have laughed my ass off at them for even suggesting it. The thought of being claimed would have been enough to anger me and invoke the fierce independence I'd always been known for, leading me to state in no uncertain terms that I'd only ever belong to myself and no other. So much had changed in such a small amount of time that my head was still spinning as I tried to come to terms with it all.

A part of me wondered if becoming a vampire had changed me more than just physically, if it had also altered my perceptions of certain things. While my mind was telling me that I should be bothered by Jasper's talk of me being his, the truth was that I liked it. It made me feel not just wanted, but needed, as if I were an integral part of his life, one that was required in order for him to be happy. That sense of being needed, of being special to one particular person, was something I had never known before, and there was quite a large part of me that was secretly thrilled every time he told me I belonged to him. If asked, I probably wouldn't be able to fully explain why that was, but I wasn't really concerned with the why at this point. Belonging to Jasper simply felt right, as if it was part of the natural course of my life, and despite my previous views on the subject, I was just as thrilled at the thought of him belonging to me. He was mine, and I was his; it was that simple.

I also had to admit to myself that there were definitely certain perks that came with belonging to him. If claiming me ensured we'd often be doing the activities of the last several hours, I was going to be one happy woman for the rest of eternity. My body was still tingling from the effects of his lovemaking, all my nerves still hyper-alert and responsive to his slightest touch. I'd had no idea my body was capable of the feelings his touch evoked within it, and while I was slightly embarrassed by the copious amount of noise I'd made during our mating, I was more than ready for a repeat performance. What woman in her right mind wouldn't be? True, I had no previous experience to compare it to, but I was pretty damn sure that what we'd just shared was something extraordinary. My mate had left me breathless, boneless, and utterly satisfied; what more could a woman ask for?

The perks went far beyond the physical, though. If I'd had to sit down and make a list of every trait I wished to find in a mate, there's nothing I could have listed that Jasper didn't already possess, and he had a few qualities that I wouldn't have even thought to list but that I was very grateful for. He was a man of contradictions; soft and gentle one moment, and a hardened warrior the next. The dichotomy of this had confused me at first, but the more I learned of him, the more sense it actually made. His past had forced him to find an inner strength that most men were never required to tap into, honing him into a force to be reckoned with, both on and off the battlefield. With everything going on currently, there really was no better man to be standing at my side than the God of War, not only for his battle prowess, but for his strength of mind and spirit. He was a man a woman could be proud to stand beside, and I was damned glad he was mine.

"You're awful quiet there, darlin'. Everything alright?" Jasper asked, his fingers idly stroking through my hair. It was such a soothing feeling that I only just barely managed to stop myself from purring. As comforting as his purring was to me, I still found it odd to do so myself, considering I associated it with felines and I wasn't exactly furry.

"I'm fine, Jasper, just lost in my thoughts," I replied, nuzzling my cheek against his chest as I reveled in the fact that this man was mine. I had the oddest urge to bite him as he'd done to me, to leave a mark upon his body that would clearly state to others that he belonged to me, but I was hesitant to give him yet another scar when he carried so many already. The urge was growing, however, and I knew I would not be able to let go of it until I'd either acted upon it or been told not to. There wouldn't be any harm in asking him about it; the worst he could do was refuse.

"Jasper, is it... um... normal for me to want to bite you?" I asked, glad he wasn't able to see my face, for I was sure my embarrassment over asking that question would be readily apparent. At least I wasn't able to blush anymore! He chuckled softly, one finger sliding beneath my chin to lift my face to his, forcing me to meet his knowing smirk despite my resistance.

"It's perfectly natural, darlin'. We're mates, and the urge to mark each other to let the world know it is a natural one for vampires. In addition to the mark, itself, we leave our scent behind in the venom that's injected during the bite, which serves as a warning to other vampires that we've been mated and are off-limits. We're extremely territorial creatures, and very possessive over what is ours, especially when it comes to our mates." His face had been gradually lowering to mine as he spoke, and as he finished, he brushed my lips with his in a gentle caress, catching the lower one between his teeth and sucking on it lightly. I felt a small current of warmth move through me, and was amazed at how such a simple kiss could awaken my body after everything we'd just done. His lips left mine only to trail across my jaw until he reached my ear, where he whispered the rest, sending a shiver through me. "I'd be honored to wear your mark, my mate, just as you wear mine."

His words caused me to purr as I tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling his lips back to mine in a deep, demanding kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance, and I refused to surrender to his, instead pushing against his shoulders as I rolled on top of him, determined to have my wicked way with him this time. I heard him chuckle as I straddled his hips, my hands enjoying their freedom to roam his body at will, and I leaned down to trail moist, open-mouthed kisses down his neck, stopping now and then to nibble softly. I would never be able to get enough of his taste. My hands kneaded the muscles of his chest as my kisses moved lower, and I heard him moan softly as I took a nipple into my mouth, lightly nipping at it with my teeth before sucking strongly. Knowing I could bring him pleasure was definitely arousing to me, and I wanted to see just how far he'd let me go. Despite my inexperience with intimacy of this type, I felt free with him in a way that I could easily get used to, and I was definitely ready for a new experience.

I laved a moist trail with my tongue down the center of his chest, following the path my hands were exploring, stopping to lightly circle his navel as my nails gently scratched down his sides, eliciting another moan from him that went straight to my core. Moving to kneel between his legs, I took my time reaching my ultimate goal before wrapping my hands around his hardened cock and beginning to stroke him slowly, almost teasingly. His hands fell to fist into my hair as I lightly licked the underside of his cock from base to tip, holding on without forcing any movement, and I grinned against him as I felt his hips twitch in response. His taste was as sweet as his scent, and I craved more of it.

Growing more bold, I took him fully into my mouth, grateful that my gag reflex no longer existed, and I swirled my tongue around him as I began to move my lips up and down his length, sucking strongly. I had no real idea of what I was doing, so I was gauging my actions by his reactions, and his grunts and moans of pleasure told me he was enjoying my ministrations as much as I was. I then scraped my teeth lightly along him, and his hips bucked up, forcing him more deeply into my mouth as I increased my pace, one hand reaching down to cup and roll his balls while the other stroked along his inner thighs, gently scratching with my nails.

"Fuck, Bella... so fucking good," he moaned, his hands tightening in my hair in the most delicious way, his hips beginning to thrust in time with my mouth as if he was fucking it. "That's it, baby... take all of me." His words were only increasing the moisture between my legs, and I knew he was able to smell my arousal by the deep breaths he was taking. I never thought I'd be one to enjoy dirty pillow talk, but I had to admit it was damned sexy coming from him, his soft southern drawl almost a caress in and of itself as it fell upon me like warm honey.

"Do you like it when I talk to you, darlin'?" he asked, and I murmured my assent around his cock as I increased my pace still further, knowing he was getting close. I tugged gently at his balls, relishing in the sounds he was making as I pleasured him with my mouth and hands, and I could now understand his enjoyment of tasting me earlier.

Suddenly, my body was in motion as I was flipped over, his knees landing on either side of my shoulders as he clasped my wrists in his hands, pulling them over my head, his hips never stopping the motion of his cock moving in and out of my mouth. He eyes were locked onto mine, the heat in his igniting my body, and I felt a rush of warm liquid between my thighs in response. This new position awoke feelings in me that were strange, yet appealing, and I found myself enjoying the more submissive posture. His whole manner seemed to change into a more dominant, commanding one, and it was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

"Do you like having my cock in your mouth, darlin'? Do you enjoy pleasuring me like this?" he asked, and all I could do was hum an emphatic agreement around his cock. Though I was pleasuring him, the act was also pleasuring me in very unexpected ways, and I swirled my tongue around him with feverish intensity as my own need quickly rose to match his. Between his words and his cock in my mouth, I was almost ready to cum and he hadn't even really touched me yet.

The look of focus on his face intensified, and with a few more thrusts of his hips, he let out a roar loud enough to rattle the glass in the windows as he climaxed, his delicious essence filling my mouth as I eagerly swallowed it. His eyes never left my face as he watched me lick my lips in response to his taste, and they darkened to pitch as he purred softly in satisfaction, slowly backing away and moving to lay at my side, taking both of my wrists into one of his hands. His free hand began stroking along my body, his touch light and teasing as he tweaked my nipples into hardened nubs, and I squirmed beneath him as my hips sought to find the friction I so desperately needed to ease the fast-growing ache between my thighs. His hand slowly moved to my core, his thumb beginning to lightly circle my bundle of nerves as one finger made teasing circles around my entrance, increasing my need, and I moaned loudly at the sensations moving through me. He knew exactly how to play my body like a finely-tuned instrument, and he lowered his head to place his lips right next to my ear, each whisper brushing them against the sensitive flesh there, each word adding to the growing tension within me.

"Tell me what you need, baby," he commanded, then chuckled softly as my hips thrust upwards in a silent response. "You have to tell me, darlin'. How can I please you fully if you can't tell me what you need?" The smug smirk on his face told me he knew exactly what he was doing to me, and I squirmed in embarrassed protest; there was no way I could actually say the words, and if I was still able to blush, I knew I'd be bright red right now. After a few moments of silence from me, he penetrated me with one finger, his thumb still making lazy circles around my nub as he began to thrust in and out of me in a pace that was guaranteed to drive me mad if he didn't increase it soon.

"Jasper, please..." I finally begged in a whisper; no matter how I moved my hips, I couldn't get more than what he was willing to give me, and I was slowly losing my mind. My wrists strained against his hand, but his grip was immovable without being painful, and it was obvious that my hands were not moving anywhere until he decided to let them. Another chuckle wafted past my ear, and I growled in frustration. He was going to make me say the words, and I was so close to giving in. My body needed release, and the tension coiling in my abdomen was becoming too much to bear.

"Uh uh, darlin'. I need the words. Unless you'd like me to stop?" he teased, and I immediately moaned in protest of that idea. I knew he wasn't going to give in on this, and I mustered up every bit of courage I had to give him the words he was demanding before I spontaneously combusted from his touch.

"I need... I need you inside me," I finally whispered, closing my eyes and mewling softly in frustration. I was aching for him. His whisper reached my ear once more, and I almost went into core meltdown at his words; they teased my ear like a caress and any thoughts of embarrassment flew out the window.

"You want me to fuck you, darlin'?" he asked, and my entire body shivered in response to the images his words conjured within my mind. "If you do, you need to tell me, sweetheart. Just tell me what you need, baby, and I'll be happy to give it to you."

He added a second finger to the first as he spoke, thrusting strongly once and then again, and my mewls grew louder as he brought me right to the edge of release but refused to let me cross over into ecstasy. I wanted him inside of me more than I'd ever wanted anything else in my life, and I was almost sobbing with need as my hips writhed helplessly against his hand. Rational thought was gone, replaced with a burning need that I'd do anything to fill.

"Yes!" I almost shouted. "Please fuck me..." Before the pleading words were fully out of my mouth, he was moving between my legs, his hand releasing my wrists as both of them moved to my hips. He was fully sheathed in me with a single strong thrust, and I screamed out as the aching need was satisfied. I could feel my inner walls tightening around him already, I was so close to the edge that it wouldn't take much at all to throw me over it.

He lifted me up so I was sitting astride his hips, his arms wrapping tightly around me as he set a hard and fast rhythm, each thrust hitting spots inside of me that I hadn't known were there. Sounds I'd never before made were coming from me, and I couldn't find it within myself to care. I was utterly lost in the pleasure, my hips matching his every movement, and he tangled one hand in my hair, tilting my head back to lick along the mark he'd given me before bringing my mouth to his own neck just as I neared my peak.

"Bite me when you cum. Cum now, Bella!" he commanded, suddenly changing the angle of his hips and hitting a spot that made me literally see stars as I was forcefully thrown over the edge and my body was engulfed in pure pleasure. As I crested the peak, I bit down, partially muffling my screams against his neck as my body shuddered helplessly beneath the onslaught of sensation.

As my teeth broke his skin, I felt my venom flowing into him just as he reached his own climax with a roar of my name, and I could feel the connection between us intensifying as I marked his shuddering body. The feeling was indescribably wonderful, and all I could do was sob quietly in his arms as we slowly came down from the high. He was finally _mine_.

**Aro's POV**

The cloaked man standing before me didn't look like a powerful Spiritwalker. He was slight of build, with nondescript features and rather unkempt brown hair, not a single characteristic that would cause him to stand out in a crowd. Even his aura of power was so subtle that most would simply pass it off as a slight breeze or errant thought that momentarily caught their attention. However, despite all this, the man was going to be the key to my ultimate success against the enemies that were even now gathering against me. The attack we'd just returned from may have failed, but I always had a backup plan, and I was impatiently waiting for him to set it into motion.

"Are you certain they'll follow your commands, Spiritwalker?" I asked. "She cannot be harmed in the attempt. We need her alive, at all costs."

"Do not fear, my King. My servants will get the job done to your specifications, and will cause havoc among the opposition. They have never seen the likes of what I will be sending them, and will have no idea how to defeat them. Success is guaranteed." His voice was the only thing that hinted at his true age, its slow cadence rich with knowledge and power. It had taken a lot of hard work to sway him to my cause, but if he was successful, it would be more than worth the time and effort I'd invested in him.

"Good, good. Let us begin, then!" I stepped back, giving him plenty of room to work as my brothers and the Guard looked on in rapt interest. Few outsiders had ever had the privilege of seeing the Spiritwalkers work first-hand, and the excited murmurings of the onlookers filled the throne room.

He began to softly chant beneath his breath, the words spoken in a language older than myself. As his voice increased in volume, it contained a new reverberation that seemed to inundate the very air itself with power. The shadows of the room seemed drawn to him, and as they danced at his feet, they began to take shape, soon forming creatures the likes of which I'd never before seen or heard of. Their faces were monstrous, their features barely formed as if only half-molded from mottled gray clay, and twisted to the side as if slightly skewed. Their veins rested atop their skin instead of beneath, and fluid could be seen running through them in a macabre pulsing that was accompanied by a horrid stench. Ungainly limbs were covered in fibrous growths that flexed in time with their veins, though the inherent strength within their muscled bodies was apparent. In some ways, they looked far more like horrific golems than spirits, but it was certain that their appearance would instill fear in anyone they encountered. Unearthly cries filled the cavernous room as they impatiently awaited their master's command, and certainty rose within me that the girl would be within my grasp very soon.

"Go," he hissed. "You know whom you seek. Destroy her guardians and bring her to us." With those words, the utter darkness within the hearts of the shadow creatures seemed to intensify briefly before they vanished, leaving behind nothing but the sound of air rushing to fill a void.

**Jasper's POV**

"What are you thinking?" Bella whispered, lying curled into my side as I held her to me, luxuriating in the afterglow of our most recent bout of lovemaking. It was adorable how shy she'd been when I'd told her to ask for what she wanted, but I was determined to show her all sides of myself, and she needed to accept the more dominant Major as easily as she accepted the rest of me. Despite her shyness, I knew it had added to her arousal as much as it had excited me. I should have been surprised that she'd enjoyed it, considering how shy she could be about certain things, but in truth, I was just grateful that she was as passionate as I. I had strong needs, and knowing that she was a good match in that was both a relief and sexy as all fuck. I was a lucky man.

"I'm thinking that I never want to leave this bed, darlin'. I'm enjoying the fact that you're finally here in my arms where you belong." I felt her lips curl into a smile against my chest, and my unbeating heart danced at the contentment she was radiating in that moment. It matched my own perfectly, and I would happily spend the rest of eternity making sure she was always this content.

"I wouldn't mind staying here, either," she half-giggled. "Though the others will likely send a search party looking for us if we never leave the room." I leaned back, my fingers smoothing a few stray curls from her eyes as I smiled down at her. The sound of her happiness was something I'd never grow tired of hearing, and I stroked my fingers over the mark I'd placed on her neck, enjoying her small shiver of response. I took great pride and satisfaction in her being marked as mine, knowing that everyone who saw it would know she belonged to me, would smell my scent on her. Yes, I was a possessive bastard, and I felt no shame in admitting it.

"We'll barricade the door and just ignore them," I teased, hoping to earn another giggle from her, and she didn't disappoint, her light-hearted laughter filling the room. I may have been teasing her, but the idea definitely held appeal, and as she nuzzled against me, I could tell that she didn't exactly find that scenario unappealing, either. My thoughts wandered to all the ways we could occupy our time, but just as I was about to put thought into action, I felt her stiffen against me as a small gasp escaped her lips.

"Darlin'?" I pulled away to look at her; she was surrounded by the same golden glow she'd manifested during her change. What the fuck? She softly whispered my name, and then her eyes fluttered closed as her body went limp against mine.

"Bella!" I yelled, frantically shaking her shoulders. Vampires weren't able to pass out, dammit! What the fuck was going on? I needed Carlisle to take a look at her, but there was no fucking way I'd let him examine her naked body, so I quickly dressed her before throwing on my own jeans and calling out for him.

Just as he answered that he was on his way, the air in the room seemed to shimmer, and the bed was suddenly surrounded by five creatures that could only have been drawn from the depths of the darkest nightmares known to humanity. It took barely a moment for my training to overcome the innate horror of the sight before me, and I immediately crouched over my unconscious mate, letting loose a feral roar that shook the walls of the house as I prepared to defend us both.

**Bella's POV**

I tried to fight against the darkness that was swiftly overtaking me, but my struggle was in vain, and I was soon helplessly drifting within its confines. I had no idea how much time had passed before a dim light began to break through the darkness, and I felt part of me begin hurtling towards it.

_I suddenly found myself back in the meadow I'd first visited during my change, but nothing was as I remembered it to be; it looked as if a great battle had recently been fought here. Deep furrows littered the earth, as if giants had torn their way free of its confines, and the trees at the forest's edge had been uprooted and strewn carelessly about the once beautiful meadow. The clusters of wildflowers that had grown amidst the tall grass were trampled into almost unrecognizable clumps of greenery interspersed within the heaps of dirt that cluttered the ground. A faint haze of smoke despoiled the once clean air, blocking out the sun's rays, and the distinctive smell of ozone was burning my nostrils with its heavy stench. Burning piles of something I refused to put a name to were the source of the smoky haze, and no matter how much I wished to erase the devastation before me from my sight, I was unable to close my eyes, as if compelled to bear witness to what had occurred. What the fuck had happened here? A chill ran up my spine as my senses caught the scent of another, and my voice was shakier than I would have liked as I called out, instinctively dropping into a defensive crouch as my eyes scanned the edge of the remaining woods. _

"_Nira? Is that you?" _

_As the panther slowly limped from the trees, her appearance both shocked and frightened me. Gone was the beautiful golden fur; it had been replaced by charred flesh streaked with blood that was still flowing from the many grievous wounds she bore. Gone was the golden glow that once shone from her eyes; in its place was a savage fury overlaid with sorrow and grief as she looked around the meadow, approaching me with measured steps that created their own melancholy tune in the still silence of the surrounding forest. My heart was breaking as I ran to her, my hands hovering helplessly in the air as I neared, afraid to cause her further pain with my touch, no matter how well-intentioned it might be. _

"_Fuck, Nira! What happened to you? To the meadow?" I asked roughly, venom pooling in my eyes as I dropped to my knees at her side. Revulsion washed over me at her stench, and it took everything I had to resist the impulse to put as much distance between us as possible. _

"_The Lok'ai," she whispered, her voice floating softly across my mind, the only thing about her that remained unchanged. _

"_The Lok'ai?" I asked._

"_You must listen to me, little one. There is not much time. Great danger is here for you, and I should not have summoned you to me, but I had no choice. You needed to be warned. We have been betrayed by one of our own, the Lok'ai. He is a Spiritwalker, only he has fallen into Darkness, allying himself with the forces you are destined to fight against. He found a way to breach the barrier between the planes and allowed our enemies entrance to the spirit plane, fighting at their side in the attack that caused the damage you see around you. Fortunately, your kind can not exist for long within this plane, and they were forced to leave before finding what they were seeking. He left with them before we could stop him, but they will keep returning here until they find it or you destroy the Lok'ai."_

"_What were they looking for?" I interrupted, wondering how I was supposed to handle another issue with all that was already weighing me down. Would the shit never cease coming my way? I felt as if it wouldn't take much more to throw me over the edge, and I was barely holding on by my fingernails. _

"_The Crystal of Kajura," she answered. "It houses the purest essence of your spirit, and is hidden here on the spirit plane. Should it fall into the wrong hands, your enemies will use it to control you, turning you against your allies and sending you into a spiral of Darkness your spirit would not recover from. This must not be allowed to happen, little one. You must find and destroy the Lok'ai before he is able to mount another attack upon the spirit plane." _

"_How can I find him?" I wondered, hoping against hope that there was a definitive way to do so. _

"_He will be well-guarded and near the seat of power of your enemies. You must be wary of the Sirrinar he is able to conjure to protect himself and do his bidding. These spirits take corporeal form to attack, and are extremely difficult to destroy. They will consume a great deal of his power, however, and he will be weakened for awhile after summoning them." Of course he'd have guards that would make getting to him difficult. Why would I expect this to be fucking easy when nothing else ever was? I could feel my temper starting to get the better of me, and I concentrated on taking deep breaths until I was as calm as I could possibly be in the current situation. _

"_Is there a way I can identify who the Lok'ai is?" I needed some concrete information here; I was tired of the cryptic bullshit that always seemed to come at me, never offering nearly enough in the way of helpful advice._

"_He will bear the same marking upon his palm that you currently possess, only inverted, with the stars on the inside, surrounded by the glyph of Destiny." For a moment, the most random of thoughts ran through my overloaded mind. I felt a little like a superhero learning of their arch-nemesis, the twisted and evil version of themselves. Shaking my head to clear out the stupidity currently taking up residence within it, I focused once more on the task at hand, determined to get as much information as possible before I left this place again. _

"_How can the Sirrinar be destroyed?" I asked, hoping it wasn't some complicated scenario._

"_You must destroy their core, located where a human's heart would normally be found. If you destroy the core, they will be banished from your plane." Ok, that didn't sound too bad. "Beware, though, their strength and speed exceed yours, and getting close enough to their core to do damage will be difficult." Guess I was wrong. Fuck me._

"_How long before the Lok'ai is able to attack the spirit plane again?"_

"_It will take several days for him to regain the necessary power to breach the barrier once more. We are rallying our own forces and will not be caught unawares again. However, you must work quickly, little one. No chance can be taken with the Crystal of Kajura. Should they find it, all hope is lost." Of course, it was always with the doom and gloom. Why couldn't anyone ever give me some good fucking news?_

"_I got it, Nira. Kill the Lok'ai, avoid the Sirrinar if possible, do it fast. Are you going to be alright?" I asked her. She looked as if she was at death's door, which made little sense since she was a spirit, but I didn't really know what to think anymore, and the thought of her death stirred something within me that I wasn't prepared to face at the moment._

"_I will heal in time. For now, you must return to your own plane and begin your search. It will not be safe for you to return here again until the Lok'ai is destroyed. Good luck, little one, and remember that you are never alone. Trust in yourself and those closest to your heart." _

Before her last word had faded from my ears, I was overwhelmed by the darkness once more.

**Peter's POV**

I was feelin' like a new man and Peter Jr. was doin' his own happy dance as Char and I walked back to the house, our hands laced together between us. There was nothin' like gettin' a little lovin' to make me a happy camper, and I smugly noted the blissed-out smile Char was wearin' as we strolled beneath the leafy canopy of the forest. Gettin' my arms torn off had been a fuckin' pain, in more ways than one, but the end result was more than worth it. Wifey was real good with the sympathy now and then, and just thinkin' of how her mouth had felt wrapped around my cock was enough to get ole Peter Jr. ready for another round of lovin'.

Before I could make my plan known, however, my fuckin' gift started pokin' the hell outta me, and I knew somethin' bad was happenin'. With as peaceful as the last several hours had been, I should have known that trouble was about to come knockin' on our door, and it seems to have arrived with a fuckin' vengeance. Even though I'd instinctively picked up our pace with the first tingle of trouble, it seemed I wasn't movin' fast enough for the powers that be, cause the next tingle was enough to almost drop me to my fuckin' knees. I staggered to keep my balance, almost draggin' Char down with me, before I got my footin' and started fuckin' high-tailin' it to the house with wifey right on my heels. She knew to keep quiet and let me figure out what the fuck was happenin', knowin' I'd fill her in as soon as I had anythin' concrete to tell her. Bits of knowledge were comin' at me almost faster than I could think, and all of it added up to just one fuckin' thing.

"Pumpkin's in trouble," I muttered, pickin' up speed that I wasn't aware I had in me as we sped toward the house that was lit up like a fuckin' Christmas tree. As we neared, a chorus of howls went up, and the scene was like somethin' outta a fuckin' horror movie. Not good.

As we neared, I saw Jasper come flyin' through the wall of the house, landin' on his ass on the ground and leavin' a good-sized hole behind him. Before I could so much as figure out what the fuck was goin' on, he was leapin' back in through the hole with a roar that would have shattered glass if there had been any left intact. Wolves were howlin', vampires were growlin' and snarlin', and it was utter fuckin' chaos. What the fuck was goin' on? Before we reached the front door, Carlisle and Emmett came flyin' out the opposite side of the house, takin' part of the wall with them, and the look of fear on Emmett's face was enough to make me wonder if vampires could shit themselves after all. I'd never seen that fucker look scared of anythin', and if whatever was in that house could put that look on his face, we were in some serious fuckin' trouble.

We burst through the front door just as one of the most unearthly fuckin' war cries I'd ever heard split the air, and I pulled Char behind me as we raced up the stairs, both of us automatically movin' into war mode. Somethin' wicked this way comes? Fuck that! Somethin' had already taken up residence and was obviously goin' on a fuckin' rampage of epic proportions. As we reached the top of the stairs, Edward was runnin' outta one of the rooms on the right, and I'd never seen a vampire look as fuckin' white as he did in that moment. His eyes were buggin' outta his head, and if he could have shit himself, I knew we would be smellin' the stench right then and there. I grabbed his collar, slammin' him up against the wall and gettin' right in his face to ensure I had his full attention.

"What the fuck is goin' on, Edward?" I yelled at him, my face mere inches from his, and it took him at least three tries before he finally managed to stammer out a semi-coherent explanation.

"I don't know... never seen anything like them... oh my god... how are we supposed to fight _those_?" He wasn't makin' any sense, so I threw him to the side and ran into the Major's room, stoppin' short in the doorway as I walked into hell. My own eyes bugged out as I took in the chaotic scene in front of me, and I barely heard Char's shocked curses as I tried to make sense of what I was seein'.

The Major was in full-on battle mode, fightin' against two creatures that looked to be spawned directly from the fuckin' bowels of Hell itself, and from the sounds comin' from the other upstairs rooms, I'd guess that more of these fuckin' things were creatin' their own havoc elsewhere. Pumpkin was lyin' on the bed, passed out cold, and the Major was havin' hell's own time tryin' to keep them away from her. Eleazar and Carmen were tryin' to help, but it was obvious they had no fuckin' clue what to do. Char and I rushed to the Major's side, flankin' him in our usual positions as I yelled to the other two to guard pumpkin while we dealt with these fuckin' things.

They were agile bastards, easily slippin' out of our grasp every time we tried to get ahold of them, and I'd never done more fuckin' flyin' through the air in my life. There were Peter-sized holes in all the fuckin' walls by now, and Char and the Major weren't doin' much better. There had to be a way to kill these fuckers, but for the life of me, I couldn't figure out how. Their bodies were pockmarked with holes made from our fists, but they didn't even seem to slow them down, let alone harm them. We'd managed to remove a hand from one of the spawn, and it was crawlin' around the floor like somethin' out of a grade B horror flick, grabbin' at us when we got too close to it. The whole scene was utterly fuckin' surreal. Just as I was gettin' myself outta the wall for the umpteenth time, Char came flyin' into me, and the force of the impact sent us both through it and into the hallway beyond, her elbow landin' on Peter Jr. in a most unpleasant way.

"Fuck!" I screamed, my hands instinctively movin' to cup the family jewels as pain streaked through me. We may be indestructible, but an elbow to the fuckin' nuts still hurts like holy hell.

"I've had about enough of this shit!" she growled, gettin' to her feet and chargin' back into the room, and I had to admit, I was in full agreement with wifey. I got to my feet rather painfully, then followed her in just in time to see the Major jump on the back of one of the creatures, but before he could get a good grip, he was sailin' over its head and landin' at our feet, lettin' out a feral roar of frustrated rage.

"We need a better plan, Major. They're kickin' our asses," I muttered at vampire level, hopin' those fuckin' things wouldn't be able to understand it. I'd never seen anythin' other than the wolves that could even come close to our speed and strength, but these bastards were tossin' us around like leaves at the mercy of the wind. It was frustratin' as fuck. It didn't seem like the others were havin' any more success than we were, either, judgin' by the sounds of combat echoin' throughout the house. The Major was radiatin' just as much frustration as I was feelin', which wasn't helpin' things; we'd been fightin' against these fuckers for almost half an hour now. Just as he started to speak, pumpkin's voice rang through the house, startlin' the fuck outta us all.

"Sirrinar! Destroy their cores, where human hearts would be. It's the only way to banish them!" she yelled, jumpin' off the bed and rushin' to stand next to us, lookin' for all the world like she'd just seen a ghost.

"How do you know?" Char asked, and that was a mighty good fuckin' question in my opinion.

"Not now, Char! Just trust me!" What the fuck, we had nothin' to lose at this point.

**Bella's POV**

Waking up was like going from one nightmare to another, my eyes opening to see my new family in battle against two hellish creatures that shouldn't exist in a sane world. Still badly shaken from my visit with Nira and everything she'd told me, it took me a few moments to comprehend what was happening and realize that these must be the Sirrinar she'd warned me about. Fear was trying to overwhelm me, but I forced myself to fight against it; I couldn't allow it to incapacitate me when I was the only person who had any fucking idea how to fight these bastards. My family needed my help, and it was time to stop being the weak link and start carrying my own weight. If I was going to lead a war, I had to put my big girl panties on and woman the fuck up. Leaping from the bed, I rushed over to Jasper, giving them the condensed version of what I knew; a full explanation could wait.

"Bella, stay back!" Jasper yelled to me, but I just rolled my eyes at him. If he thought I was going to stand there like some helpless damsel in distress while they all fought, he seriously needed to think again. We were all dodging the creatures' swings, dancing around the room and trying to stay out of their reach. As my eyes darted around, I noticed an exposed beam in one of the walls, and a plan came to mind. Darting over to it, I pulled it out, ending up with a few feet of wood in my hands that ended in a jagged point that would be perfect for what I had planned. Pointing the wood at one of the creatures, I took charge, the mantle of leadership feeling odd, but somehow natural and right at the same time.

"Grab its arms!" I yelled, and after only a moment's hesitation, the others moved into position, flanking the creature and then leaping forward, grabbing at its arms and pulling them back as far as possible to leave its chest exposed to me. Before it could shake them off, I gripped the wood securely in both of my hands, then lunged forward, hoping my aim was true as I thrust the wood at where I estimated its core should be with every bit of strength I could muster. The shock of the impact reverberated up my arms, and I almost lost my grip on the wood as it plunged into its chest, triggering an unearthly scream of pain just before the creature disappeared as if it had never existed. Shock held me still for a moment as I realized my plan had really worked, but I was quickly brought out of it as Jasper's panicked voice rang out.

"Bella, look out!" he screamed, and as I started to turn around, I was grabbed from behind, hard arms encircling my own and pinning them to my sides in an unbreakable grip.

Jasper and Peter both leaped for me just as the room began to spin in a way that would have sickened me had I still been a human. My eyes instinctively closed as a brief flash of excruciating pain moved through me, over before I could even draw in a breath to scream, my body feeling as if it had been torn apart and then pieced back together all within the space of a mere second. I staggered for a moment within the confining arms that held me, taking in labored breaths of unneeded air as I tried to regain my equilibrium, wondering what the fuck had just happened.

Delighted laughter reached my ears, and as my eyes opened, I found myself in a cavernous stone room, staring at three vampires standing before matching golden thrones. The dark-haired one in the middle slowly stepped forward, and the look of triumph in his crimson eyes sent a cold chill shivering down my spine. This was not good, and I felt my heart sink as his musical voice echoed across the chamber.

"Welcome to Volterra, my dear."

_**A/N: **_I'm so sorry for the delay, and hope the chapter was worth the wait; I've been ill and my mind wasn't able to focus enough to write anything that made sense. However, I seem to finally be on the mend, and hope to be back to my regular posting schedule shortly. I really appreciate your patience, and please take a moment to let me know what you thought of the chapter. Thanks! ~Sari~

**Recommendation:** The Last Mile by catonspeed – From heartbreaking to hilarious, this Jasper/Bella story will touch you on every level.


End file.
